You're in my world now, you can never leave
by JesterthePuppet
Summary: This is sorta like when me and my brother are sucked into the manga Ultimo. We're both in danger and we end up bonding in a way that I always wanted, a brother and sister that love and care for each other. VicexOc & JealousyxOc
1. Information

**Information**

Kouki the noble (A.K.A. Brianna):

**Sex:** Female  
**Age:** Looks to be 12  
**Height:** 4'7'  
**Weight:** 40 lbs.  
**Alignment:** Good and Evil (Moderate)  
**Relation:** Related to Shinzou (big brother)  
**Species:** Human/Karakuridouji  
**Birthday:** 7-30-1999

**History:** Brianna Larson was in the basement with her brother listening  
to music and reading Karakuridouji Ultimo online on her dad's computer.  
Their parents had gone out shopping and they were left alone at home.  
When she got to the part where Vice and Ultimo were having a street fight,  
all of the lights in the house exploded and she and her brother were exposed  
to toxic gases. Before they passed out, a big meteor crashed in the  
woods near their home and made a big explosion. That's when they passed  
out. When Brianna woke up, her brother was nowhere in sight and she was  
falling from the sky. She was soon found by an old man and put in the  
Kokubundo Shoppe. When she woke up, she found herself completely  
transformed into a karakuridouji. She freaked out and ran outside  
and ran to the street fight itself. Later when she's getting used to her new  
form, Milieu appears to her and tells her: her new name and where her  
brother is and what's gonna happen if she doesn't get him quickly.

**Appearance:** Kouki has long dark brown hair with blonde tips, her eyes  
are grey with light purple pupils, two big circular purple visors rest on her  
cheeks and two small circular visors on the edge of her eyes, a white  
shirt that covers her breasts with chains hanging on the ends of it, a light brown  
leather collar that has her Japanese name on it, brown gauntlets that have purple  
cloud and wave designs on it, black hakamas with a light purple sash, and a  
white cloth with four orange circles going from smallest to largest.

**Theme Color:** Her theme color is brown

**Karakuri Henges:**Kouki's karakuri henges are based on squirrels and raccoons

Shinzou (A.K.A. Matthew):  
**Sex:** Male  
**Age:** Looks to be 13  
**Height:** 4'9'  
**Weight:** 60 lbs.  
**Alignment:** Good and Evil (Moderate)  
**Relation:** Related to Kouki (little sister)  
**Species:** Human/Karakuridouji  
**Birthday**: 7-23-1998

**History:** Matthew Larson was also in the basement with his sister  
playing Black Ops on the Ps3, skyping with his friends on his laptop too.  
He kept yelling at his friends and at the people online to stop taking his kills.  
And that's when the lights exploded and the meteor crashed behind their home in the woods.  
He woke up to the feeling of something pick him up. Kaizo Oume thought of him as junk and told Avaro that he and his copies can have him. And that's where Kouki witnessed her brother being ripped apart and eaten alive by Avaro. But his spirit was never touched and it just fell to the ground. Later, Pardonner found his spirit and all of his body parts and let Service's master, Yoichi Oizumi, fix him up. He soon discovers that he has to save his sister from the evil doujis' and find a way to get home. He lets Ultimo and the Six Perfections help him in his quest to  
find and save his little sister, the only target in the evil douji branch.

**Appearance:** Shinzou has thick and puffy dark orange hair with black streaks that  
spikes up like Ultimo's, dark grey eyes with white pupils, orange pointed  
visors on the bottom of his eyes, no shirt or jacket, a black leather  
collar that has his Japanese name on it as well, orange gauntlets that  
have grey feather designs, grey hakamas with a white sash, and an  
orange cloth piece that has silver metal on the bottom and top tips  
with a big red feather in the middle.

**Theme Color:** His theme color is orange

**Karakuri Henges:** Shinzou's karakuri henges are based on birds and volcanos.


	2. Awaken you two

"Come on, stop fucking taking my kills!" Matthew shouted out. I groaned and turned my music up louder. I hate it when he screams at the TV for no reason, but he was online this time, which made it worse. I could hear him grumble and jam the controller sticks down (my headphones suck douche). Having an older brother isn't all that fun once you get to see his friends.

I could hear footsteps come down the basement stairs and I took out my headphones. "Hi guys." my dad said cheerfully, my mom close behind him. I waved and Matthew just nodded. "We have to go to the store and pick some things up. You guys wanna go?" my mom asked with a smile. Matthew said no and I said no as well. "But, can you pick me up a Sprite?" I asked. They looked at each other for a moment and finally nodded. "Matthew do you want anything?" my dad asked. "Mountain dew." Matthew replied with no emotion in his voice. They smiled and walked back up the stairs with me following close behind.

"Okay Brianna," my mom started. "Don't let anyone in the house, and don't answer the door." I nodded and they walked out the door. Matthew walked up the stairs and opened the fridge. "I can see why they needed to go shopping." I poked my head in the fridge and frowned. "Holy..." He shrugged and walked downstairs back to his game. I got a glass out, filled it with water, and headed back downstairs too.

As soon as I got on the computer again, I checked my Facebook and seen no notifications and got back to reading Ultimo. I'm a big Ultimo fan, along with my friends Devigne and Shaely. Matthew continued to shout at the TV and punched the side of the couch. "Look, if you're gonna throw a hissy fit, do it in your room." I growled. "Shut up bitch." he mumbled. 'Okay then...' I thought and turned back towards the screen. He always likes to swear at me when mom and dad aren't around.

I heard him shout at the top of his lungs: "I fucking hate hackers!" and all the light bulbs suddenly exploded. I screamed as a high pitch sound screeched in my head phones and the computer just completely shut down, except for the screeching noise. "Plug your nose idiot!" Matthew commanded. I did what I was told and looked at him. "We gotta call mom and dad!" He nodded and reached for the phone. The phone sparked and randomly exploded too. He jumped back and I rushed to his side. "Are you okay?!"

"Cover your nose and mouth!" he coughed. He looked out the window and his jaw dropped. Matthew tugged on my shirt and pointed out the window. I coughed and focused my eyes on the falling object. "What is that?" I asked. "It's...it's a meteor!" Matthew whispered.

The meteor increased speed and hit the woods in our backyard.

The meteor exploded and I could feel myself suffocate. We both coughed up blood and fell to the floor. Matthew took my hand in his and passed out on the floor. "Matthew!" I shouted and coughed up a lot of blood after. I laid my head down and tears left my eyes. "No...I can't die just yet!" I struggled to breathe and soon passed out too.

I slowly opened my eyes and focused on my surroundings: a light blue sky, mountains, and land coming up fast. LAND?!

My eyes widened at the oncoming ground. I closed my eyes tightly and braced for impact. Was it gonna hurt, or would something catch me? Sure enough, I hit the ground at full impact and blacked out.

An old man walked up the edge of the mountain and spotted me. "W-what's this?" He climbed down and poked me on the hand. But I never woke up. He picked me up gently and slung me over his shoulder. He got off the mountain and walked through the forest. "I wonder why people trash this beautiful place." He walked to the edge of a road and began to follow it.

We soon arrived in a city that sort of looked like Detroit or Flint, but the writing was very different. It looked like Chinese or Japanese and I could understand it! He brought me into a small shop and placed me into a glass case.

Four girls walked into the shop and looked around. "Oh hello there. How're you girls today?" the old man asked nicely. "We're good." one girl replied. "Well the place isn't open yet, so you can come back later."

While two of the girls made small talk with the old man, the other two looked around the place. "Hey Sayama, check this thing out!" one girl called as she looked at me. Sayama walked next to her and stared at me. "I love her hair." Sayama smiled and pressed her hand against the case.

My eyes shot open and the girls screamed. I quickly opened the door and looked around franticly. "Matthew?! Matthew!" I ran past a mirror and slowly walked back to it. Sayama looked confused and patted my shoulder. "Who's Matthew?"

I placed my "hands" in my hair and screamed at the top of my lungs. "What the fuck happened to me?!"

I ran out of there before they could ask questions and ran all the way down a sidewalk, dodging people I almost ran over.

When I stopped, I tried to remember what happened, but I couldn't remember a thing. Matthew must be scared shitless right now. Now I remember where I am. I'm in Tokyo Japan! This isn't right! How could that be possible?! One moment I'm reading Karakuridouji Ultimo, and now I am one! What's Matthew? Is he dead?

I heard screams and looked up to see part of a bus flying towards me. My mouth opened and my eyes widened in horror. Just before I could react, a red blur tackled me to the ground.

"Are you okay?" a boy asked me. "Yeah." I started and stopped when I saw who was crawled over me. Ultimo had a worried look on his face and I blushed a light pink. He quickly picked me up and jumped out of the way. I stared in shock at the robot standing in the smoke. He had a large rock in one hand and a big Cheshire grin on his face.

Vice was always my favorite character, along with Ultimo. "That's really sad that you just saved that girl instead of all those pathetic humans in the bus." Ultimo glared at him and held me tighter. Why did he save me? And then it hit me. Was it because I was the first female karakuridouji? And Vice didn't seem to catch on until I let my arm drop.

He saw the gauntlets and looked at me in confusion. "So that's why, eh Ultimo?" Ultimo slowly nodded and I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I was yanked out of Ultimo's gentle hands. I looked at Vice and he grinned madly at me. I hit a wall and dropped to my knees and coughed up blood. "Matthew where are you?! Come save me!" I whispered. Vice was actually scary in person because of the way he looked at me.

"Vice stop!" Ultimo shouted and punched the douji in the face. He flew into a building and his fingers pierced Ultimo's head, chest, and neck. His leg twitched and I struggled to stand on my feet.

I heard Vice chuckle and he appeared next to me, grinning like always. He looked down at me and his skin cracked and popped back into place. "So, what's your name, beautiful?" I wanted to puke (not from him but from blood loss). I could tell Vice wasn't good at flattery. Most of the boys in my school were better than him, but not as cute.

He waited for me to answer but I never said anything. He shrugged and turned back towards Ultimo. He took Ultimo and threw him as far away as he could. "Ultimo!" I shouted as I stood up. Vice back-kicked me in the face and I slammed into a wall…again! He laughed and picked me up by the neck with his turtle saw. I couldn't call for help because he was squeezing so hard.

For someone as unfit looking like him, he was pretty strong.

'Now I'll never know where Matthew is! I'll never see my friends again!' I coughed and gritted my teeth. "No!" I shouted and my gauntlet changed into a boomerang and I threw it at Vice. Wait a minute...a boomerang? It looked exactly like my drawings weapon...Hate.

It cut him in half and he tore open my neck. I gasped and fell to the ground, missing my weapon as it came back.

Two doujis appeared out of nowhere and glared at each other. "Desir." one growled. "Service!" the other grinned and walked over towards Vice, picking him up, and flew off. Service looked towards me and gently picked me up and took my gauntlet. He flew off before anyone could actually stop him.

I slowly opened my eyes at the feeling of cold water and a cloth brush against my face. Everything I saw was blurred until I closed my eyes really tight and open them again. A douji loomed over my head and looked at me without emotion. "How're you feeling...Kouki?" Pardonner asked, unsure if that was my name.

"My head sort of hurts." I murmured. He nodded and motioned for someone to come here with his finger. An old man stood next to him and smiled a warm smile. "Hello Kouki. I'm Koun Shakujii. And this is Pardonner." I slowly sat up and held my head. "Is Ultimo okay?"

Pardonner nodded and moved his head, motioning for him to come in. Ultimo burst into the room and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Kouki are you okay?! Did Vice hurt you?!" I couldn't help but press my head against his and smile. This is probably the closest thing of affection I'll ever get from a boy. Not counting Austin though cause he's a man-whore.

"I'm fine Ulti." He looked at me and smiled. He buried his face in my shoulder and squeezed me tightly. Pardonner coughed and Ultimo got off me. "I'm sorry." Ultimo whispered. I smiled and got out of the hospital bed. "It's okay. Well, I should be on my way now."

"What for?" Pardonner questioned. I frowned and looked at the floor. "I have to find my brother. He's missing and I'm afraid that he's dead." I replied, tears forming in my eyes. "Do you need help?" Service asked with a smile as he entered the room. I shook my head no and walked past them.

Matthew was lying under a tree in the shade sleeping. A man and a boy were walking through the woods when they spotted Matthew just lying there. "What do you think it is?" Avaro asked his master. Kaizo shrugged and picked the sleeping boy up. Matthew opened his eyes and looked at the man, then the douji. "What the fuck..." he whispered.

"It's junk Avaro. You and your copies can have him."

I ran through the woods and stopped when I heard screams. I peered out from behind a tree and saw Matthew! Avaro multiplied himself and dragged Matthew into the air. He screamed bloody murder and Avaro grinned.

One by one, they tore off his limbs and started to eat him. "Matthew!" I screamed and ran out into the open. Kaizo looked at me and then at my brother. "Brianna...run!" he coughed. "Matthew!" I cried and began to turn around.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and then a sharp pain in my abdomen. Vice chuckled and set his chin on my head. "That your boyfriend?" I coughed up blood and fell to my knees. Vice grinned and ran his turtle saw deeper into my abdomen. I clenched my teeth together and fell forwards. Vice laughed and picked me up and walked away, still laughing as Avaro was eating my brother.

Vice looked down at me and smirked. "Look what ya made me do to you. Now your skinny fucking figure is ruined. But I don't give a rats ass." He climbed through a window and carried me into the living room. "K, come fix this bitch up!" Vice shouted and walked over towards the fridge. K walked out of his room and examined my wound. "Alright. This could take about 15 minutes. Maybe less."

"Just fucking start." Vice grunted. K nodded furiously and started to fix me up. 10 minutes passed and K was finished. "She's done." Vice set down his bottle of Galbis and stood up. He walked over towards me and kicked my leg furiously.

My eyes shot open and I glared at him. "What the fuck man!?" He stuck his tongue out and returned to his seat. "So, what's your name girl?" He sounded like he was bored out of his mind, and I wouldn't blame him. With K being his master, he deserved to be bored.

I looked down and thought of what Pardonner said. 'Is my name really Kouki?' Vice huffed and threw an empty Galbis bottle at me. It shattered and I held my head. "Ow! Was that fucking necessary?!" He rolled his eyes and opened another bottle. "I'm pretty sure it was."

I swept some glass off my head and looked at my gauntlet. It was slightly covered in blood. My mind started to replay the images of Matthew, my own brother, being torn apart by Avaro.

"I guess my name's Kouki..." I muttered, ignoring Vice's gaze. He got up and pulled me up by the hair. "You guess? Is your hair color naturally blonde?" I stomped on his foot and yanked some of his hair out. "No you rude ass! I'm a fucking brunet!" He chuckled and stared into my eyes. It makes me sick that boys are rude like that.

Vice got to his feet and pushed my gauntlet away. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" I blushed and looked away. "You're not good with flattery." He rolled his eyes again and looked at the two doujis climbing through the window.

"Yo Vice, Desir told me you had a fight with a girl." Rage greeted. "I did, and she's right here." Vice replied and pushed me forward. I trembled when I saw Rage and Jealousy look at me in shock. They creeped me out a lot more than Vice.

"Is this a fucking joke to you?" Rage growled and glared at him. He smirked and set his hand on my head. "Nope." I held my hand out, trying not to tremble. Jealousy shook my hand lightly and Rage questioned my offer. "We have a meeting tonight. So tell everyone." Vice muttered, breaking the silence. They looked at him and walked away. When the two left, Vice turned my head towards his. "You're gonna have a blast meeting the sins and their masters."

'Yeah right!' I thought. He patted my head and walked into K's bedroom to tell him that the others were coming. I sighed deeply and dropped to my knees. Wait till Shaely and Devigne hear thi-...they won't believe me! K walked out of his room with Vice next to him and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're free to stay here if you want."

"No thanks..." I mumbled. "You can leave," Vice began grinning. "Once you meet every douji and master."

My eyes grew wide and I punched him across the head. "I'm not meeting the others! Why would you think that?!" Vice rubbed his head and noticed blood drip down his forehead. K stared at him and then at me. 'Did I really punch Vice on the head and make him bleed?' I thought. He smirked and slapped me across the face. I heard him chuckle in amusement and I smirked. "I thought you could hit better, but I was wrong."

Vice glared at me and pulled me towards him by my arm. "You'd better not back talk Rage, or he'll kill you without hesitation." He started to drag me towards his room, but stopped when K patted his shoulder. "Where are you gonna put her?" Vice smiled and looked at me. I could already tell he was getting amused from my expressions.

"I was thinking about putting her in my room until the others came. It would be like...a surprise!" Vice replied already at his door. He opened it, pushed me inside, and quickly closed the door. "You can't leave me here! I have to see if my brother's still alive!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "He's dead, just leave it at that." Vice called from the other side and laughed. I huffed and stomped towards the window, ready to escape. "And don't try to escape cause if you do, I'll come in there and cut ya in two."

"Are you watching me?!"

"Possibly...maybe? I can hear you move around in there."

Well, there went my only option for survival in this state of matter.

I slumped down on the bed and thought of what my parents will do to me if Matthew's dead. They're gonna blame me for it. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears. A door opened in the other room and I could hear people walk in.

"Alright Vice this better be important." Rage growled, following his master. "I never said it was." Vice grinned. "Then why the fuck are we here?!" Fussa snapped.

He shrugged and smirked in amusement. "Maybe I just wanted to piss everyone off." They glared at him and soon, other doujis and their masters started to arrive.

I jumped when something touched my shoulder. K jumped too and sighed. "Sorry." I sat down and he sat next to me. "Listen, I know you're nervous but just try to act calm near the others." I nodded and looked out the window. "Do I really get to leave once I meet them?" K shrugged and looked at me. "Well, I'm not really sure. Vice isn't the type of person I would be trusting." I smirked and nodded.

"K, what the fuck are you waiting for?!" Vice shouted. K jumped and fell off the bed, only realizing he was sitting right on the edge. "Y-yes V-vice!" I frowned and got up. "How could you take that? You've done lots of things for him and he never says thank you." He trembled and got to his feet. "I know. He's just so scary!" K replied, trying to calm himself. "We should go now!" I slightly nodded and we walked to the door. "Now remember...Kouki, act calm and they won't suspect a thing."

"Okay..." I whispered as he opened the door, almost getting hit by a bottle. He yelped and ran into his room, clearly scared out of his mind. "What the hell were you two doing in there?! Making out?" Vice demanded. Some of them laughed and joined in. "They were probably having sex." Desir suggested. "Ew!" Vice gagged and laughed again.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I HAVE SEX WITH SOMEONE I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW ASSHOLES!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I rushed in the room. "IS IT BECAUSE I'M A GIRL AND YOU SUCK ASS AT GETTING LAID YOURSELF YOU STUCK UP SON OF A BITCH?!" Vice stood up and punched me in the face and in the stomach. "Watch it you little bitch, I can get laid all I want, unlike K."

I dropped to the floor, holding my stomach, and punched him as hard as I could in the balls. He clenched his teeth together and fell to the floor. "You little whore." he coughed. I growled and grabbed his hair pulling him up. "You fucking asshole, you are just a sorry fucking excuse of a robot. No wonder K's afraid of you. You try to act tough and all bad ass just to get what you want. But it won't work on me or my brother, so just fucking get over it!" I threw him into a wall and stomped off towards the door.

"Isn't that the girl we saw earlier Jealousy?" Rage questioned. He chuckled and looked at him. "I don't know Rage, maybe if she gets off her period, we'll know." They laughed and I turned around and back-kicked Jealousy in the face, sending him into Vice, who just got up.

They groaned and I smirked. "Who's the bitch now?" Rage chuckled and stood behind me, patting my shoulder. "I already like her. She actually kicked the evil douji leader's ass! Vice you got beat up by a girl." Vice got up slowly and stumbled towards us. I was ready to run out of there as fast as I could, but my feet wouldn't move.

"You're starting to piss me off you little twat." he snarled and stood in front of me and Rage. "Oh come on Vice, you just pissed her off so badly you picked the wrong person to fight." Rage smirked and walked back to where he was sitting.

Vice glared at him angrily and then back at me. "Stop staring pedo." He chuckled and smashed a bottle on my head...again! "Again with the bottles?!" I shouted as I held my head. "Why would you make me think you're good? You're obviously evil." Vice smirked and sat down.

"Anyway, you guys, this is Kouki."

I shyly waved and some of them nodded or said hi. "Are you a female douji?" Hana asked curiously and sat in my lap. "I...guess?"

"You're not sure?"

I blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "Yes, I am...a female..." Hana's eyes grew wide and she hugged me. "Yay now I can play with someone other than Eater and Miyoshi!" Miyoshi blushed and giggled. "I've been taking care of her ever since her parents died. And I need some alone time anyway." Desir smirked and rested his head on her lap, purring quietly and softly.

I already knew all of them but I had to act like I didn't. Hana was always my favorite evil douji master, along with Mizho and Fussa. "Is that gold?" Avaro asked. "No its silver! Fuck off!" I shouted. "Its gold isn't it?" he smirked. I slightly nodded and waited for him to rip it off my neck.

Hana made herself comfortable and closed her eyes. "Has Ultimo found her Vice?" Jealousy asked. Vice nodded and grinned. "I killed that fucker. All we need to do is kill the others and Yamato." My eyes grew wide and I stared at them. "What's wrong Kouki?" Jealousy asked. I stared at him then at the floor, remembering what Vice said. 'Did he actually say I'm evil?'

"Nothing. I'm fine." I looked out the window and wondered what happened to Matthew.

Pardonner walked through the woods, enjoying the slight breeze that ran through his clothes and hair. "This is a lot better than taking care of that idiot Yamato." He smirked for once and stopped in a field of grass. He sat down and sighed heavily and smiled.

Something shining caught his eye and he walked towards it. Pardonner picked it up and instantly knew that it was a spirit sphere. "Shinzou?" he questioned as he read the name on a wire. He spotted body parts lying everywhere with blood splattered on the ground and he got an idea. Pardonner picked up the body parts and walked back through the woods. "I bet it could work."


	3. Taken away

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! Greatly appreciated. So, I'll try and upload some sooner. Thanks for reading!**

Matthew opened his eyes and groaned as sun beams shined into his eyes. "Quit groaning, it's annoying." Pardonner huffed as he closed the blinds, making the room slightly darker again. "Where am I?" he asked groggily, closing his eyes again. "What does it look like?" Pardonner replied.

Matthew sat up in surprise and looked around. "Don't sit up!" Service shouted and pushed him back down on the bed. "My master fixed you two hours ago and you're still healing." Matthew looked at him in confusion and nodded slowly. "Stop pretending to be a moron." Pardonner growled and looked into his chest. "You're almost fully healed, so just go back to sleep. That way you can be less annoying."

Matthew glared at him and looked out the window. "Have you seen my sister?" They looked at him in confusion, then at each other. "Sorry, we don't know who you're talking about. Unless you're talking about Kouki." Service replied, slightly worried. "I don't know any Kouki. My sister's name is Brianna."

"That isn't really a name we would know either." Pardonner grunted. "Well, what does she look like?" Matthew thought long and hard, trying to remember what I wore the day we passed out. "I remember that she was wearing a black shirt with Gir on it, and black skinny-jeans. She also has brown hair."

"What's Gir?" Service asked. He looked at the blue haired boy in shock and leaned on his elbow. "You seriously have no idea who Gir is?" Service and Pardonner shook their heads no and listened closely as Matthew told them what Gir was.

"So it's a robot that dresses like a dog?" Pardonner questioned. Matthew nodded and smiled. "Does this Gir look like us?" Service asked.

"Us?" Matthew questioned. "Yep, a karakuridouji. A mechanical boy." he told him. "Karakuridouji?" Pardonner huffed and grabbed Matthew by his collar. "We're karakuridoujis. Mechanical boys from the fucking future! You get it now dumbass because you are one!"

He pushed him back down and walked back towards Service. "No," Matthew started, shocked at what he told him. "I'm a human, not a robot! Stop smoking!" Pardonner growled in annoyance and glared angrily at him. "Shinzou, you're really pissing me off, so shut the fuck up and believe what I'm saying to you right now: You're a fucking robot! Get. Over. It!"

"My name's not Shinzou! It's Matthew!" he shouted at Pardonner, tears forming in his eyes. He rolled his eyes and looked at the person that walked into the room. "Did you have a nice rest Shinzou?" Ultimo asked. "It's Matthew for fucks sake!" Matthew whined as he buried his head in his knees. "Sorry?" Ultimo apologized, uncertain. "Anyway, Ulti couldn't help but overhear that your sister's missing."

Matthew nodded and looked at the red head, tears rolling down his cheek. "I saw this guy shove something in her stomach." Pardonner cocked an eyebrow and frowned. "What does this guy looked like?"

"Do you even fucking care?!" Matthew demanded. "Not really." he answered.

Matthew sighed deeply and rested against the bed. "He had black hair, wearing a green jacket, green hands, and had black pants." Ultimo's eyes widened and he rushed towards the depressed douji. "And what did your sister look like?"

"I'm not even sure if it was my sister, but, she had long brown and blonde hair, a white shirt, brown hands, and black pants." Ultimo smiled and grabbed Matthew's hands. "You're talking about Kouki!" Pardonner and Service looked at them and nodded in approval. "Like I said, her name's Brianna."

"And from yours and her collar, it's Shinzou and Kouki." Service smiled and patted Matthew's shoulder. "We'll help you find her if you want." Pardonner quietly muttered. "Y-you'd do that for me?" Matthew whispered in shock. "Of course we will. We all will!" Ultimo chimed. Matthew smiled and relaxed. "Thank you."

As I slept on the lumpy couch, Vice, Rage, and Jealousy were talking about how they were gonna attack Ultimo. "It's just all too complicated!" Vice groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, then what other fucking option do we have?" Rage grunted. "What if," Jealousy began with a smirk on his face. "What if we use her."

Vice smirked in amusement and began to laugh. My eyes slowly opened and focused on the figure walking towards me. Jealousy picked me up and walked back to the others, setting me in his lap once he sat down. "We have a job for you Kouki and you can't say no." Vice grinned as he ripped off a plastic box from a collar. "What is it?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes. Vice got out of his seat and took the object from Rage's hand and walked towards us. "You're gonna be a target."

"What's that?!" I asked, scared out of my mind. "This was from that shock collar. Now, it's yours." Vice chuckled and melted the object onto my collar. I felt the heat burn through the fabric and I moved my head back quickly. Vice's finger cut my neck slightly and he frowned. "Hold still, I'm almost done. Jealousy, you might want to move."

Jealousy moved from the seat and I sat back down, unsure of what was going on. Vice messed with a tiny remote and closed the top of it. "Wanna know what happens when I push this button boys?" Rage and Jealousy nodded and Vice pressed the small blue button.

A searing pain shot throughout my body and I screamed in pain, falling out of my chair and onto the floor, trying to rip off my collar. They laughed and Vice pushed the button faster, sending more shocks through me. I screamed and dragged my fingers across the floor. "Uh, Vice. Maybe you should stop." Jealousy murmured. "Yeah I probably should. We have to keep the batteries full." Vice smirked and let go of the button, stopping the electric current.

I gasped and coughed up blood. Jealousy knelt by my side and pulled me up. "Are you okay?" I coughed some more and quickly glared at Vice, who was snickering to himself. "What the hell you asshole! Why the fuck did you do that!?" He scratched his head and smirked. "Because it's fun to watch people get hurt." I grabbed his jacket and shook furiously. "How 'bout I do this until your head falls off!"

He laughed and pressed the button. We both got electrocuted and screamed. Vice kicked me in the face, pushing himself away and into a wall. "Karma!" Rage shouted and laughed until he couldn't breathe. "You deserved that." Jealousy muttered.

I sluggishly got off the ground and coughed heavily. "I...hate...you." Vice chuckled and pushed himself up off the ground. "Would you quit your bitching already? It's giving me chest pains."

"Like the type when I punch you in the chest repeatedly!" I barked. "You wanna fight bitch?!" Vice snapped and glared at me. "Come at me bro!" I replied. "You guys, just stop it already!" Jealousy shouted and pushed us away from each other. "The little whore's asking for it!" Vice yelled. "Go fuck yourself!" I snapped.

"Go back to your boyfriend Ultimo!"

"Maybe I will!"

I turned around and stomped towards the door, turning slightly when a hand rested on my shoulder. Vice punched me in the face two times and jumped back, getting cut slightly on his chest, showing his spirit sphere's glow. My gauntlet changed back and I placed my hand on my jaw. "Did you actually think I'd let you leave?"

I whimpered and turned my head. "You said I could leave after I met everyone!" Vice smirked and scratched his forehead. "Well, I lied. You're staying here from now on, or until you piss me off so badly you stay with Jealousy."

"Why me?!" Jealousy shouted. "Because it'd be funny." Vice replied. "Why do I have to stay here!?" I demanded. He shrugged and chuckled. "Maybe because I just like to watch you get hurt, that's all." I growled in anger and folded my arms, trying to ignore the pain in my jaw. K walked into the room and immediately spotted the hole in the wall. "Who did that!?"

Vice smirked and pointed at me. "She did." I looked at him in surprise and raised my upper lip. "I did not!" Jealousy sighed and tilted his head slightly. "Vice did it." K looked at him along with me and Vice in surprise. "Snitch!" Vice shouted and punched him on the head. He winced and stomped on his foot and kneed him in the stomach. I jumped in the middle and pushed them away from each other. "Knock it off you two!"

Vice slapped my hand away and looked at me in disgust. "Don't fucking touch me bitch!" Jealousy stood there glaring at him and smirked. "What's wrong Vice? Hate it when women touch your chest?" He laughed and sat on the couch, holding his head and laughed even harder when Vice slightly blushed. "This is gonna cost a lot to repair Vice!" K whined and observed the hole. "Quit complaining or else I'll drown you in your sleep." Vice warned. K nodded furiously and ran back into his room with a phone.

"Well it's getting late, I'm off." Rage yawned and stretched while walking towards the window. Jealousy got up too and followed him.

"Better not fall asleep Kouki, or else Vice might eat you while you're sleeping." Rage laughed and flew away before Vice could kill him. Jealousy quickly flew out of the window as Vice rushed towards them. "How 'bout I eat you fuckers!" I giggled silently and stopped when he glared at me, anger in his eyes. "Shut up cunt." I looked at him and smirked. "Whatever dickhead." He growled and walked towards the fridge. Vice got out two bottles of Galbis and tossed me one. I reluctantly caught it and looked at it in confusion. "I don't drink."

"Drink it or I'll kill you." he grumbled and opened his. I hesitated for a second and felt the bottle being ripped out of my hands and opened furiously. "Do you not know how to fucking open a bottle of Galbis?!" Vice shouted and shoved it back into my hands and walked back to where he was sitting.

I sat down in front of him and took a sip. He watched as I curled my nose in disgust and raised an eyebrow. "What? Is the little girl too afraid to have a real drink? We did have apple juice but K drank it all! How 'bout I get you a juice box!"

He laughed hard and slammed his hand on the floor. I growled and crushed the bottle, sending my fingers into the wall. They ran past his neck and under his arms, leaving my thumb under his chin, holding his head up. Vice stopped laughing and silently looked at me. 'H-her eyes!" he thought and stared into my eyes.

They had no pupils and the whites were red. I bared my teeth and growled in anger. Vice chuckled and pulled my fingers out of the wall and set them down on the floor. "Take it easy bitch. You're not as menacing as you think." I growled and pulled my hand away from him. My eyes changed back and I closed my mouth. "You aren't either." He smirked and took another sip of his drink, closing his eyes and sighing. "I'm more menacing than you."

"Prove it!"

He opened his eyes and grinned. "Are you sure you want to have a fight with an adult, little girl?" My eyes grew wide and I snarled at him and sprinted towards him. Vice crushed his bottle and threw the shards at me. They embedded into my skin and I winced, accidently tripping on my pant leg. I fell on him and he immediately kicked me off him, sending me out the window and onto the ground.

Vice laughed and climbed out the broken window. I staggered to my feet and looked at him. He pulled himself onto the roof and turned around to face me. His figure was completely outlined in the moonlight and I felt a blush come across my face. I shook my head furiously and looked to see where he was, but he wasn't there. "Come out you coward!"

Vice flew out from the shadows, gauntlet in front of him, and grabbed my face. He flew up into the air and twisted around quickly, letting go of me, and kicked me in the face. I crashed into a tree and jumped when Vice landed next to me and tried to slash my throat open. "Stop running!" Vice snarled and cut open my chest, exposing the wires that ran through me and my spirit sphere.

I screamed and fell to the ground. I heard him laugh as I tried to get up off my hands and knees. Vice stopped laughing and chuckled, his skin cracking and pulling away from him. I coughed up blood and felt something pick me up. I was turned around and I screamed at what I saw. Vice looked at me in his god form and he chuckled. He began to squeeze my head with his finger and thumb and he laughed. I screamed and squirmed in his grasp. His middle finger covered the rest of my body.

I screamed louder and a sharp pain ran through my head. Vice's finger pierced through my head and I blacked out. He snickered to himself and stopped when he looked at me, lying unconscious in his hand. He blushed and looked away. "Damn. She just had to pass out when the fun started." Vice changed back to his regular form and removed his finger from my head.

He slung me over his shoulder and heard something drop onto the ground. He looked behind him and saw my spirit lying on the ground, shining a light purple color. "Purple?" Vice picked it up and looked at it. 'Dammit! Just fucking kill the bitch!' he thought to himself and growled in annoyance. He walked towards the apartment and flew up into the broken window. "Kouki...you're name...your face...reminds me of someone it the past. But I just can't remember who."

Vice put me on the couch and placed my spirit next to my arm. K walked out of his room and looked at Vice in shock. "Vice what happened!?" He slumped down on the floor and sighed. "None. Of. Your. Damn. Business." K looked at me and then at the window. "Vice stop breaking things! I'm gonna spend all my money because of you!"

"I don't give a damn." Vice huffed. "Now fix the bitch up!" K yelped and rushed to get his tools. He came back and tripped over a chair. "You fucking clumsy retard!" Vice shouted and stomped on K's hand. He yelped and pulled his hand away. Vice took my spirit and placed it back in my chest. "If you don't hurry K, I'll kill you and her."

K quickly got to his feet and he rushed to my side. He started to hook the wires up to my spirit and tried to get them to stay. Vice looked at me with curiosity in his eyes, and walked towards his room. He closed his door and looked at the blood that dripped down his fingers. He rubbed the blood on his pants and he sat on his bed. A blush crossed his face and he shook his head. "What're these feelings? They're annoying the shit out of me!" Vice fell on his back and sighed, trying to ignore the feeling. 'I should've made her stay with Jealousy.' He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I turned the volume up slightly on the laptop and smiled. "I wish Devigne and Shaely were here. I miss them already." The time read 4:59 and I changed to a different song. The song that was playing was Wired Life-Nightcore. That will always be my favorite Japanese song. But now I could understand what the singer was saying and I sort of got bored of it.

"What the fuck are you doing up so late?" a voice groaned in the darkness, making me jump. I turned the laptop around towards the voice and Vice stood there, shielding his eyes. "Don't scare me like that!" I whispered. "You don't have to whisper. K sleeps like a rock." he muttered and walked towards me. "Anyway, what're you doing up?" I looked away and sighed. "I couldn't sleep."

"I can see why. This couch sucks ass."

I slightly nodded and tensed up when he sat next to me. "What're you listening to?" Vice asked curiously and leaned in to see what was on the laptop. "Nightcore-Wired Life." I replied and blushed. "Never heard of it." he muttered and backed away. "It's from Blue Exorcist." I muttered.

Vice nodded and crossed his arms. He yawned and rested his head against my shoulder and closed his eyes. I froze in my spot and blushed pink as I heard Vice breathe. His hair felt like the rabbit fur I have in my bedroom and his skin was soft to the touch. The song ended and I looked down at him, turning off the laptop and holding him close to my chest. His eyes opened and he blushed. I picked him up and walked towards his room, holding him lightly. I put him on the bed and walked out of the room silently. 'What the hell just happened?' I thought as I curled up on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

**(Morning…)**

I felt something climb on top of me and my eyes slowly opened. "You're awake!" Hana yelled cheerfully and hugged my neck. I coughed and stood up, prying the little girl off of me. "When did you get here Hana?"

"An hour ago! Hana tried to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up!" Hana replied with a smile on her face. 'An hour ago?' I thought, shocked at what she said. "You seem so peaceful when you sleep Kouki." Miyoshi smiled and rubbed my shoulder. I jumped and turned around in surprise. "How long was I asleep?"

"Five hours." Vice replied, walking behind Miyoshi. I stared at him and looked around. Every douji and their masters were there. Jealousy smiled warmly and sat down. "I see you had a good sleep Kouki."

"Yeah I guess I did."

"Well get ready." Vice smirked. I tilted my head in confusion. "Why?"

"We're gonna destroy Ultimo today that's why!" Vice grinned and jumped out the window with me in tow, other doujis following.

Matthew ran through the streets of Tokyo in his human form that looked like what he was wearing when he passed out (a white polar bear Blood on the Dance Floor shirt, blue jeans, and white and black shoes). He slowed down and walked on the sidewalk.

I turned a corner in my human form and immediately spotted Matthew. "Matthew!" He turned around in surprise and his eyes widened in happiness. "Brianna! Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Shinzou look out!" Ultimo shouted and flew in front of him. Vice landed in front of me and cut Ultimo in half with his turtle saw. "Ultimo!" Matthew shouted and looked at Vice. Vice laughed and turned towards me. "Thanks Kouki! Now all we have to do is kill the others!" He grabbed my arm and began to run.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Matthew shouted and kicked him in the back of the head. Jealousy jumped behind Matthew and raised his gauntlet. "Matthew look out!" I shouted.

Matthew turned around and Jealousy brought down his gauntlet. I pushed him out of the way and stopped when Jealousy cut into my shoulder and near my spirit. His eyes widened and he looked at me in shock. Blood gushed out of my mouth and I looked at him, my legs giving out. "Kouki..." Jealousy whispered. "Brianna!" Matthew shouted and ran towards us. My head fell backwards and my body went limp.

Matthew's gauntlets ripped out of his hands and he cut off Jealousy's head, but getting pierced in the chest by Vice. "Don't fuck with me you fucker!" he shouted and pulled out his weapon. Matthew fell to the ground and passed out. Vice walked towards us and picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, picking up Jealousy's head and body, then flew away.

"Come back here you coward!" Regula demanded and he landed next to Matthew's body. "Come on Regula. We'll get him later." Slow called out and flew away with Ultimo in his hands. Regula nodded and dragged Matthew away.

"Kouki, Jealousy!" Hana shouted and rushed to our sides. "What happened to them?!" Desir asked. "Jealousy killed her and her brother killed Jealousy." Vice murmured. He placed us on the couch and walked to the fridge. "Vice, will they be alright?" Hana whimpered and stood behind him. "Yes Hana." he replied and patted her head. 'I wish that was true.'


	4. Where are you?

**Thanks for the reviews! Greatly appreciated. I would like to thank all of those who want this to continue. So, let it continue!**

_"Matthew, what would you do if mom and dad died?" I asked curiously and looked up at him. He shrugged and faced me. "Why?"_

_"I don't know..." I looked away and sat down on the soft white sand. Matthew sat down next to me and sighed, looking out at the water as the sun set. "We would probably be adopted by one of mom or dad's friends or by weird strangers." he answered finally. I nodded slightly and we sat there, watching the sun set over the horizon._

My eyes slowly opened as I felt something crawl on top of me and sit on my stomach. My eyes opened and I squinted to see who was on me. Hana's eyes widened and she instantly wrapped her arms around my neck. "You're awake! Hana missed you!" I yelped and shot up, trying to pry the little girl off. "Hana, leave Kouki alone." Jealousy groaned. Hana frowned and got off. "Hana only wanted a hug."

"Well, if you want a hug, you can have one!" I smiled and hugged her tightly. She laughed and hugged back. "Look who decided to wake up!" Vice cooed and walked into the apartment, holding plastic bags and a bottle of Galbis. "You hungry Kouki?" K asked as he got in the door. "I guess." I replied. I sat on the couch next to Jealousy and Hana climbed in my lap. "Listen, I'm sorry that I cut into your shoulder and almost killed you." Jealousy muttered and looked away in shame.

I rested my hand on his and smiled when he looked at me in confusion. "It's okay, as long as we're okay." He blushed and nodded. A pair of hands rested on our shoulders and we looked up to see Vice. He climbed over the back and sat in between us. He sighed and relaxed. "Hello you two! Mind if I sit with you?"

I looked away and Jealousy growled. Mizho tilted her head slightly and smirked. "Since the good douji leader's broken, let's play a game." Rage cocked an eyebrow and looked at her, deep in thought. 'What the hell is that witch planning?'

"What kind of game?" Avaro questioned. "Seven minutes in heaven." she replied and grinned. Vice spit out his drink and blushed. "HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA PLAY THAT!? THERE'S MOSTLY GUYS HERE!" I noticed most of them blush and Mizho grinned wider. "All I can say is that there will be lots of jealous feelings going around."

Jealousy huffed and looked at her in disgust. "That's a horrible idea." Vice laid back against the couch and looked at me slightly. My eyes met his and he looked away. "Why don't we have a scavenger hunt instead." They all looked at me and I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. "What kind of scavenger hunt?" Eater asked. "I was thinking something like animals and plants..." I whispered. "Can they be deadly?" Rage smirked. "I guess."

"I like that idea better." Vice sighed in relief.

"I'll make the list!" Desir chimed and ran to find paper and a pencil. Mizho growled in annoyance and turned away. 'Dammit! This is gonna be hard!' Desir came back and wrote down the things Vice told him. Rage glared at the pissed off Mizho and cocked an eyebrow. 'Whatever she's planning, it's not good.'

After they were done making the list, they handed it to every master. "It's only fair so, every one of you has to be with your master." Vice instructed. "What about Kouki?" Rune asked. "K's not coming. So she'll be my partner." I blushed when I heard Vice say that and Mizho's eyes grew wide.

"Shall we get started?"

He nodded and opened the door. "You can't leave the woods until you found everything. If you're the first one done, you get to kill the good doujis by yourself." Everyone nodded and ran out to the woods. Mizho grinned wider and laughed out loud in excitement.

Vice jumped on a branch and looked down at me. "I'll look up here. You look near the river." I nodded and ran off. He looked in my direction and sighed, jumping to another tree branch without making a noise.

Mizho and Parrasse stopped at a huge tree and breathed heavily. "So master, what's up with you?" She looked at her douji and smiled. "It's nothing Parrasse!" He looked at her in confusion and walked away silently. "My plan is to get those two together and take a picture when they make a move! It'll be a blast!" Mizho chuckled to herself.

"Hey, bitch!" Rage shouted and landed in front of her. She jumped slightly and growled when she saw Rage standing in front of her. "I heard what you're gonna do. You know Vice will never do that. He's too dumb to even know what to do with a broken female douji anyway."

"Bull shit! Do you see the way he looks at her?! It'll be the best thing to catch on camera ever!" Mizho grinned. Rage sighed in annoyance. "And what will you do with the picture?" She chuckled and laughed menacingly. "I'll post it all over the internet!" I ducked back behind the tree and blushed.

I heard feet run away and I walked out into the open, only running into Rage. "You heard all that…didn't you..." he muttered. I slightly nodded and he turned away. "Just don't let your feelings get the best of you. She'll try at any time to get a picture. But she usually falls asleep early and she's a heavy sleeper."

"But why? I don't even like Vice!" I lied and took a step towards him. "I know your lying. Just don't say that around Desir." Rage flew away and I felt a presence behind me. "Kouki, are you feeling well?" Jealousy asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm just," I began with a little smile. "Lost?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled. "Well, I know I can't help you, but, the river is east, the city is north, a campsite is west, and the tunnel where stupid teens go and have sex is south." I cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I wanna learn that?"

"I don't know, but that's what happens there." He walked away and I decided to follow Vice's instructions. "So, all I gotta do is go east." I ran east and slowed down when I heard rushing water.

I looked at the paper and read the fifth animal down. "A beaver."

"You looking for the beaver?" Vice asked above me. I jumped and looked towards him. Vice was all bloody and his whole arm was missing, along with one eye. "Vice, what the hell happened to you!?" I shouted.

He dropped a dead beaver in front of me and took out a bloody bear head. "I got attacked by a bear, that's what happened! Check off beaver and bear." I nodded and checked off both of them. Vice slightly wobbled and fell to the ground. "Vice!" I shouted and rushed to his side. "Are you okay?!"

"Are you a fucking moron?! I'm not fucking alright! My eye's gone, along with my arm!"

I flinched, waiting for him to punch me, but only felt something on my lap. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his soft hair rubbing against my stomach and arm. "You wanna just cross everything off and get you fixed up?" I asked quietly. Vice nodded and opened his eyes. "That's fine." My hand dipped into the rushing water and lightly poured water on his bloody face. I could feel him tense up and relax when he realized what I was doing.

Most of the blood came off easily, but I had to slightly dig my finger into his face. Sometimes, Vice would cringe, raise his back, and groan in pain. I flipped him over and gasped at what I saw. Vice's back was torn wide open, wires and spirit showing. "Does...does it hurt?" I whispered. "No it feels wonderful! Just leave me here and let me experience this fucking awesome feeling! Yes it fucking hurts!" Vice shouted. I looked away and he looked at me, guilt in his eyes. "Look, I'm fine. It's nothing really." I looked at him and nodded slowly.

I felt something pick me up and I looked at Vice in shock. "This is gonna be a little awkward for a moment..." he muttered as he tried to figure out how to hold me with his good arm. "I-I-I can walk V-vice! You don't need to do this!" I stuttered and blushed. He flung me on his back and jumped onto a tree branch. "Just make sure my spirit doesn't fall out." I nodded and he jumped to the next branch.

Mizho noticed us jump over her and Parrasse and she growled. "Dammit! I was too late!"

"Too late for what master?" Parrasse asked, yawning loudly. "Nothing!" she shouted back and punched her douji on the head.

Matthew woke up in a hurry and jumped out of the bed. "Brianna!? Brianna!"

"Calm down moron. Your sister's dead." Regula muttered. Tears instantly formed in his eyes and they rolled down his cheeks. "She can't be dead. She's my sister and I love her!" Regula's eyes grew wide and he grunted. "If you love her so much then why didn't you get her away from Vice?" He looked at the small douji and looked away in shame. "I don't know."

"Maybe because you were being a pussy!" Regula snapped. Matthew jumped and cowered from the douji. "You're so weak! Even for a moderate douji! Vice should've killed you!" he shouted in anger. "Regula," a voice called weakly. "Leave Shinzou alone. He must be traumatized after seeing Kouki get killed." Ultimo slowly staggered into the room and smiled weakly at Matthew. "Ultimo, you're not dead!" Ultimo nodded and looked away. "I'm still hurt though. But you're fully healed."

Matthew understood what the red head said and looked out the window. "Do you think she's really dead?" Ultimo and Regula looked at him in confusion, then at each other. "She might be. We just don't know." Regula muttered. 'Mom and dad will kill me if she's dead.' Matthew thought to himself.

"But," Ultimo began. "But what?" Matthew questioned. "We do have Service, Sophia, and Slow on patrol. They might've seen her." Ultimo finished with a smile. Matthew's eyes widened with happiness and he hugged him tightly. "Thank you Ultimo!" He hugged him back awkwardly and pushed him onto the bed. "Just rest, Shinzou. They'll tell me if they found anything." Matthew nodded and closed his eyes.

Service ran through the streets of Japan and looked around. Slow jumped from the tops of buildings along with Sophia. "Slow, what exactly are we looking for?" Sophia asked. "Well, Ultimo wanted us to see if Kouki is still alive, so I guess that's what we are looking for." Slow replied and jumped onto the deserted streets. The streets seemed to be deserted at night but were alive during the day. It was perfect.

Service slowed down and came to a full stop when he reached Slow and Sophia. "Any signs of her?" Service asked. They both shook their heads no and sighed. "Maybe she really IS dead." Slow whispered. They all frowned and lowered their heads in sorrow. "Why the hell are you fuckers here?!" Desir snarled. They looked at the evil douji and growled. "Why the fuck are you here!?"

Desir jumped down to the ground and looked at them in disgust. "Answer the damn question!" Service looked at him and sighed. "We're looking for Kouki." He looked at them with a blank expression on his face. "You want her back?" They nodded and smirked. "Well to bad!" Desir jumped before Service could punch him and laughed. "You'll never get her back!" He flew away and Service looked at him in disappointment. "But that means she's still alive." Sophia smiled and ran away. Slow and Service nodded and followed him.

Vice sat in the corner of the living room, staring at the ground. I watched as his skin popped and cracked into place. 'Why did she help me? Did I really deserve to be helped?' he thought to himself. He never moved from that spot ever since K hooked him up. I could see his eyes dart from the floor to the door from time to time. It was really awkward, sitting there with a character from a manga, and not knowing what was happening to my family and friends.

I felt a shiver run down my spine when I sensed Vice's cold glare, staring at me. He finally sighed and moved his bad arm around slightly. Vice cringed in pain when he raised his arm and quickly lowered it. "Just stop Vice." I muttered. He looked at me and smirked. "Is the little girl afraid? Do you not like it when I do this? Does it gross you out?"

"I've seen more disturbing things."

He grinned and got up, slowly walking towards me, sitting down in front of me when he reached me. "Are you sure you want to have another fight? Cause I won the last one very quickly." I looked away and growled. "Just go back to where you were and fucking leave me alone." Vice grinned wider and chuckled. "Nope," I looked at him in confusion. "I'm gonna sit next to you and make sure you don't do something retarded."

"It's already bad enough that I'm uncomfortable, now you're sitting next to me." I muttered. "What's that? I can't hear you over your constant mumbling." he snickered. We heard footsteps and looked up to see Desir. "Why the hell are you here, bunny boy?" Desir smirked and patted my head. "I was taking a walk when I came across some good doujis looking for her."

My eyes lighted up and I pulled him forward. "Did they say why?!" He jumped at the sudden act and calmed down slightly. "They only wanted you back." I let him go and looked down, my hopes of Matthew and Ultimo being alive slipping away from me. Vice noticed tears roll down my cheeks and groaned. I was pulled into his lap and cradled slightly. "Shut up already. Who the hell cares what they want?"

"I do! And I want to see my brother again! And know he's okay!" I shouted at him as I pulled away quickly. Vice's fingers cut my arms open and I fell onto the floor. They laughed and I looked away in shame. Desir leaned down and kissed my head passionately. I blushed and wiped my tears away. Vice tilted his head and felt a wave of jealousy fill him. "Desir, stop now. Before I kick your ass."

Desir smirked and stuck his tongue out. "And what if I don't?" He struggled to get up and finally managed to stand, but in an awkward position. I looked at them both and yelped when I felt a sharp pain run through my neck. Vice pulled me up to his face by the neck and held his fingers to my throat. I could tell that they were really sharp by the way Desir tensed up and cautiously took a step forward. "I'll do it Desir. Don't fucking play with me! I will, kill her. Right here, right now." Vice snarled and pulled my head down, pushing his finger into my skin. I sensed him cut my neck slightly.

Desir stumbled slightly and turned away. "I know you wouldn't." Vice looked at him in confusion and cocked an eyebrow. "What?" Desir turned his head around and smiled. "You like her too much. So you wouldn't kill her."

He quickly flew out the window and Vice ripped off some of his pants fabric. "I don't like this whore!" I fell to the floor and wiped the blood off my throat. Vice looked at me and sighed. "Don't get your hopes up. I'll never fall in love. Love is the worst thing ever."

"Maybe because you've never experienced it." I whispered. Vice tilted his head and laughed. "Never experienced it? You really are blonde!" I watched as the evil douji fell to the floor and kept on laughing his ass off. "You make me laugh kid!" As he laughed, I tried to think up something. I finally got it and scooted in front of him.

Vice chuckled in amusement and looked me right in the eye. "You really are stupid." I blushed at what I was gonna do and leaned in. Vice's eyes widened when he felt my lips brush against his. 'W-what the hell is she doing?!' he thought to himself. I kissed deeper and Vice slowly closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around my back. I pulled away for air and looked at him. "Can I leave now?"

"Y-yeah." he whispered and slightly smiled, not opening his eyes. I got up and walked towards the door. When I opened it, I glanced back at the evil douji leader and smiled, closing the door silently.

I sat silently on a swing, quietly humming to myself. "Kouki?" a voice asked. I turned around and smiled at who I saw. Gauge stood there with Regula, smiling as well. "Your brother has been missing you." Gauge held his hand out. "Would you like to see him?" I nodded franticly and hugged him tightly. "You mean I get to see him finally?!" He pulled me away and laughed. "Yes, you get to see him."

"Then what're we waiting for?!" I took off first and Gauge followed. "Wait, you don't know where he is!" Regula shouted and quickly flew after us.

We landed in front of an abandoned hospital and I looked at them hopefully. "He's in there. Trust us." Regula muttered. I nodded and walked in with them. We walked down a long hallway and turned a corner. Sitting in front of us, back facing us, was Matthew. "M-matthew!" I screamed and ran to him.

**Well, there you go. Kouki finally reunited with her brother. Please review and tell me what you want to happen in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading! :3**


	5. Back again

**Thanks for the reviews and faves! I love you all for it. Here's some answers for the questions you guys asked:**

**To Unknown: Yes, it really does seem like it's on halt. It's kind of weird...**

**To Unknown: I'll keep that in mind! But it'll probably happen in chapter 5 (info doesn't count as a chapter to me).**

I hugged my brother tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. Matthew looked down at me and tears rolled down his cheeks. "WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT?!" he shouted at me and pulled me away. I tilted my head in confusion and closed my eyes tightly, trying to hold back more tears. "What do you mean?" Matthew pulled me close to him tightly and cried into my shoulder. "Don't ever make me worry like that again! I thought that guy killed you!"

I stared out the window in shock and awkwardly hugged him back. "You don't need to be shy." he whispered. I slightly nodded and hugged him tightly. "Kouki?" a voice asked. I turned around and was tackled to the floor. Ultimo rubbed his head against my cheek and laughed. "I missed you so much! Did Vice hurt you?!" Ultimo demanded, tears rolling down his cheeks. I yelped at the sudden movement and blushed.

He climbed off me and I coughed. "No. No he didn't." Matthew watched us and noticed something fly across the window. "What was that?" Ultimo looked towards where Matthew was pointing and stood up. I stood up as well and saw it land on the building across from us. "Avaro...?" I whispered and focused on the object. It stood on all fours and jumped on the edge of the building. Ultimo gasped and smiled. "It's a raccoon!"

Me and Matthew rushed to see the animal and gasped as well. It didn't really look like a raccoon. It had a purple heart on its forehead, brown fur with a light brown mask surrounding its eyes, piercing red eyes that seemed to glow, a white chest, fire surrounding its paws, and five bushy tails. It jumped and landed on the windowsill, making all three of us jump and trip over a metal pole.

It giggled and jumped down onto the floor. Matthew cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Was that funny to you?" It nodded and jumped onto my chest. "Kouki?" I nodded slowly and its eyes stopped glowing. "My name is Zira. I was sent by Dunstan to accompany you and your brother." Zira crawled onto my shoulders and bit my ear. "Ow! What the hell, that hurts!"

Zira looked at me and giggled. "It's not supposed to feel good." After she was done biting my ear, she jumped down onto the ground and ran towards Matthew. She jumped on his chest and nibbled on his nose. He screamed and fell backwards. Me and Ultimo giggled and watched the raccoon-like animal nibble on his nose. "What're you doing?" Ultimo asked politely. Zira jumped down and giggled again. "I have to get their data into mine so I know all about them." Ultimo slowly nodded and she jumped onto my shoulder.

It was getting dark and I noticed another bed in the shadows. "Is anyone sleeping there?" Ultimo looked at the bed and smiled. "Nope. You can sleep there if you want." I smiled back and walked towards the bed, sitting on it when I reached it and curled into a ball. Zira crawled into my hair and also curled up. Even though she was a robot, she was warm to the touch.

Matthew watched silently and sat down on his bed. Ultimo looked at both of us and sighed. "You two say you're brother and sister, but you look nothing alike." We looked at him and then at each other. Ultimo did have a point. Matthew looked away and laid back down. I looked at him and also laid down. Ultimo left the room and all that we heard was a silent buzzing sound. It was awkward at first because it never really seemed like he was my brother anymore, but eventually, I fell into a deep sleep.

Ultimo walked into a dimly lit room and sat down next to his master, who was playing Nazi Zombies online. "Yamato-sama," Ultimo began, staring at the floor. "Yes?" he replied not looking away from the screen. "Do you think Kouki is really Shinzou's sister?" Yamato paused the game and looked at his douji. "You said that she was upset when she saw him. They might be related." Ultimo nodded and watched his master play his game. Sophia walked up behind him and patted his shoulder. "Eco-san wants to talk to you." He nodded and followed the blonde douji. Yamato paused his game again and looked behind him. "Ultimo?" He shrugged and continued his game.

Zira opened her eyes and looked around. The room was pitch black except for the slight glow of mine and Matthew's visors. Zira stood up, stretched, and jumped onto the windowsill. She looked down at the figures standing in the garden. Ultimo was standing there with Sophia, Regula, and Eco, talking loudly. "We can't trust her!" Regula snapped at the red head. "Remember, she lead Vice to us! He tried to kill you and Shinzou!"

Ultimo looked away and sniffed. She could tell that he was crying. "But Regula." Tears streamed down his cheeks. "She missed her brother." Regula slapped him across the face and glared angrily at him. "Who even knows that's her brother!" Sophia jumped slightly when Regula suddenly lashed out at the good douji leader. They flew into the air and fought.

Ultimo dodged Regula's attack and jumped on the roof. "Kouki's not helping Vice! Why can't you get that through your bald head?!" His eyes widened and he flew quickly at Ultimo. Regula cut his jaw open and back-kicked him in the face. Ultimo screamed and crashed into the gravel. "You can't even tell what's good and evil!" Ultimo cried softly and buried his face into the ground.

Regula jumped in front of him and kicked him in the chest. He yelped and sobbed. Zira jumped back into the room and her paws suddenly burst into flames. She jumped onto my bed and lightly nudged my jaw. My eyes opened slowly and Zira sat on my chest. "Zira, what's up?"

"We have to go now! Regula's pissed." Fire surrounded her whole body and she changed into a giant raccoon. Zira jumped onto the floor and motioned for me to get on. "Where are we gonna go?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes. She pulled me onto her back and crashed out the window.

Regula looked up and his jaw dropped. Ultimo gasped and wiped his face, blood covering his gauntlet. "You better leave you bitch!" Regula shouted. Zira growled and turned quickly, sending a hot steel bar into Regula's head, burning away his skin and some wires. He screeched in pain and dropped to the ground. Zira flew away quickly and out of sight. Ultimo stared in the direction we went and smiled slightly.

Zira landed in the woods, near the river and laughed. I looked at her in shock and she seemed to notice. "You should rest Kouki. You need your strength." I nodded and climbed up a tree, finally stopping on a thick branch and laid down, feet on the tree and my body lying still on the branch. I let my legs and arms dangle. Zira grinned and jumped onto the branch I was on. She sat on my chest and curled into a ball.

Morning came and the sun beamed into my eyes. I woke up and rolled off the branch, landing in the water. I quickly shot up and screamed. "Holy shit, that's cold!" Zira flew down and landed on the rocks in front of me, holding a bag full of food. "You hungry Kouki?" I nodded and crawled out of the freezing water. "Where did you get all this?" Zira pushed an apple towards me and smiled. "I stole them."

I looked at the raccoon and cocked an eyebrow. She gloated and I sighed. Zira's ears twitched and she growled, turning around quickly. "Kouki?" I looked up and stared at the figure standing in front of me and Zira. Jealousy stood there, staring at Zira, an angry expression on his face. "J-jealousy! What're you doing here?" He pointed at Zira and raised his upper lip. "That fucking thing, stole my master's food!"

"That's a lie!" she snarled. Jealousy growled and cracked his knuckles. "Then I guess I'm gonna have to beat the shit out of you." His gauntlets ripped out of his hands and he sprinted towards us. Zira jumped out of the way and Jealousy cut her thigh. She winced and snarled, turning quickly. He grabbed the steel bar and threw it back. It crashed into Zira's face, sending her into a tree branch.

It burned her skin away and she quickly removed it, showing a red glow coming from the gash. Zira snarled and her face pulled away from her head. I watched in shock as Zira transformed into a giant robotic raccoon with fire and lava gushing out from the cracks in her skin. Her eyes were completely engulfed in flames. Jealousy grinned madly and chuckled. "Come fight me bitch." Zira snarled loudly and sprinted towards him.

"Zira stop!" I shouted and stood in front of Jealousy, my arms spread out. Zira quickly stopped and stared at me in shock. "Kouki!" Jealousy whispered. "Just fucking stop! This is nonsense!" Zira growled angrily and glared at us. "Trying to protect your boyfriend Kouki?" I growled and bared my teeth. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE'S MY FRIEND AND I WILL PROTECT ALL OF MY FRIENDS EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!" I flew at the raccoon and kicked her in the jaw. Jealousy's eyes grew wide and he stared at me in shock.

My teeth grew two inches longer, my hair was completely on fire, the whites of my eyes were blood red and my eyes turned pitch black, seven tails made of fire that looked like raccoon tails were behind me, and long sharp claws ripped out of my gauntlets (fingers). I snarled menacingly at her and she looked at me in horror. 'T-that's her evil side! It's so horrifying!'

I growled at Zira and dug my fingers into the ground. "Come at me bro!" Zira snarled and ran towards me. I crouched down and grinned. When she was 25 in. away from me, I lunged at her and shoved my hand into her mouth, cutting through everything, even her spirit, and sliced her in two. She screamed and disappeared. "K-kouki?" Jealousy asked, trying not to stutter.

I turned around halfway and snarled at him, ready to kill again. I heard a whistle come from behind me and I looked up to see Vice, standing in a tree. "How's it going whore?" he asked blankly. I growled and turned away. "Hey! Don't turn your back on me!" He jumped down in front of me and punched me in the face. I flew into a tree and fell to the ground with a thud.

I winced in pain and looked up at him. "You really like being a pain in the ass, don't you?"

Jealousy walked up next to him and looked at me. I stood up and looked at them both. My hair still burned but my tails disappeared. "Should we toss you into the river?" Vice smirked and not knowingly, placed his gauntlet on my head. A burning feeling shot up his arm and he yelped. I smirked and snickered. "That's why people tell you not to play with fire."

Vice raised his lip and wrapped his arm tightly around my neck, punching me over the head. Jealousy watched us and sighed. My eyes changed back and my hair burned out, showing my thick, soft, and silky hair. Vice stopped and rubbed his knuckles on my head. I yelped and stomped on his foot. He shouted in pain and fell on his ass. I held my head and glared at him. "That hurt!"

"It's not fucking supposed to feel good!" Vice snapped. I growled at him and he growled back, our faces inches away. "We should...be leaving...now." Jealousy muttered. Vice turned away and grabbed my arm. I jumped and he flew away with me in tow, Jealousy following closely.

Vice pushed me into the apartment and slammed the door shut. "Kouki you're back!" Eater and Hana shouted and hugged my waist. I stumbled slightly and finally got my balance. I awkwardly pet them both on the head and they giggled. "Welcome back!" K called happily. Not every douji was there with their master. The only people that were there was: K, Vice, Hana, Eater, Miyoshi, Desir, and Jealousy. "Come sit next to me sweetheart!" Miyoshi smiled and patted the seat next to her.

I hesitated for a few seconds and finally walked towards her. I sat down and Hana climbed into my lap while Eater clung to my shoulders. It was quiet for a while until the door opening broke the silence. "God dammit Vice! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rage snapped. Vice grinned and jumped behind me and Miyoshi, poking his head out from our shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rage growled and turned around, pointing to his head. "My head's fucking shaved!" I coughed and snickered quietly, Vice laughing his ass off. "It's not funny Kouki!" Rage snarled and tried to punch me in the face. Vice leaned over me and grabbed his gauntlet, crushing it in his hand. I blushed a light pink and Vice grinned. "You're so slow Rage." Rage's eyes grew wide and Vice kicked him in the face. He crashed out the window and jumped on a light pole. "Protecting your girlfriend, Vice?" Vice glared at him and raised his lip. "Why does everyone think we're dating?! I don't even like this slut!"

"Yeah, okay." Rage smirked and jumped down to the ground. Vice watched as Rage walked away, laughing his ass off. "Vice! That was the wall!" K whined. "Shut the fuck up K!" Vice snapped. He yelped and hid behind the door to his room. "Awkward." Desir whispered. Vice glared at him and stomped towards his room. Kouki," I jumped and looked at him. "What was that thing you were with?"

"Hey!" Jealousy shouted. "Not you!" Vice snapped. "Um...you saw all that?" I asked quietly. "Every minute of it." he replied. "That was...Zira."

"I know its name but what was it?!" Vice shouted. I flinched and closed my eyes. I opened one, then the other. Vice stood in front of me and looked at me. "I'm not really sure what she was. She seemed to be a robot." I muttered. He rolled his eyes and silently walked away. When Vice closed the door of his room, Miyoshi gently pet my head. "Don't worry Kouki. Vice just likes to act tough."

I looked at her in confusion and looked at the floor. She was probably lying because from what the book had, Vice never acted nice. In the manga, he was always grinning and wanted to kill and destroy anything. I wasn't going by the book! It seemed very different from the book. Vice never destroyed a building during his and Ultimo's street fight. This is all too confusing.

"Kouki?" Hana asked and pulled my hair lightly. I looked at her and smiled. "It's nothing." She smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep in my lap. "Well, I should take her home now." Miyoshi smiled and picked the little girl up. "C'mon Eater. Desir, are you staying?" He shook his head no and followed his master out the door. It was just me and Jealousy in the living room. K was hiding in his room and Vice was doing something in his. It was really weird at first, but I got over that feeling.

"K-kouki?" Jealousy whispered. I looked at him and tilted my head. "Yes?" He blushed slightly and looked away. "That was pretty cool, how you killed that thing." I looked away in embarrassment and chuckled to myself. "It wasn't that cool."

"No it was. I'm impressed." I blushed at what he said and he smirked. Jealousy got up and sat next to me.

**Sorry I had to stop it there. Tell me what you think. What do you think I should put in the next chapters? Plz review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. What's that thing on your back?

**Thanks for reviewing! I have no idea how many chapters it will have…..but do continue reading!**

**Ailee: Yes, I will do that! Sorry if it's hard to read. My bad! Thanks for giving me the suggestion!**

**Unknown: That's not actually a bad idea. I'll keep that in mind!**

Jealousy shook slightly and I sensed that he was nervous. "Jealousy, are you feeling well?" I asked. He nodded and slowly turned away. "Y-you look p-pretty, Kouki." I blushed and quickly glanced at the floor. "R-really?" Jealousy faced me and smiled. "If Vice killed everyone on Earth, I would protect you and keep you safe."

I blushed darker and felt a hand on my head. He pulled me close to him and rested his cheek on my head. "That's how important you are to me." His gauntlet touched my cheek bone and ran through my hair. What was left of my heart started to beat faster. "J-jealousy? W-what're you doing?"

"Just trust me Kouki." Jealousy leaned in, pressing his lips against mine gently. I blushed dark red and my heart felt like it was going to explode. That's how fast it was beating. I kissed back after five seconds and he slowly crawled over me. My eyes slowly closed and he wrapped my arms around his back. Jealousy's hair brushed against my face and it slightly tickled. His hair too, felt like rabbit fur, thick and soft. He pulled away for air and smirked. "How was that?"

"That was….amazing…" I whispered, not opening my eyes. I heard him chuckle and that sent a chill up my spine. Jealousy leaned in and kissed me again, only this time with a little more force. I flinched and held him tighter. I have to admit, for an evil douji representing envy of the seven deadly sins, it felt like he really meant this. Unlike Austin, who just fakes it, Jealousy seemed like he longed for affection.

We heard a sharp screech across the wall and we immediately pulled away. We looked at the source of the noise and Jealousy instantly cowered. Vice sat on the table, drinking Galbis and glaring at us. "What the hell did I just fucking witness?!" Jealousy climbed off of me and backed away. "I-I-it's n-not what y-you think!" Vice rolled his eyes and threw the bottle at him.

Jealousy dodged it, but was shoved into a wall by an angry Vice. "What the hell do you think it was!? I fucking saw the whole damn thing!" My eyes widened and I stared at him in shock. Jealousy squirmed in his grasp and kicked at the air. "Vice stop!" I shouted and tried to pull him away. "Piss off!" he snapped and elbowed me in the nose, then punched me in the jaw.

I flew into the couch and fell hard onto the floor. Vice grabbed Jealousy by the throat and squeezed so hard that his skin was breaking. "Vice, what's going on in here!?" K screamed, horrified at what he saw. "Leave us the fuck alone!" Vice snarled and cut his master on the shoulder. K yelped and sprinted into his room, tripping on his own feet. Vice turned around and Jealousy grinned. "You must be very jealous of me, Vice."

His eyes grew wide and he threw the envious douji out the window. Vice turned around quickly and grabbed my hair, pulling me up. I yelped and stared at him. "You are to never come here, ever again. Ya hear me!?" I nodded furiously and he kicked me out the window, into the cold night.

By the late afternoon, I was sitting near the river and placed my gauntlet in the water. I took a deep breath and inhaled the nice fragrance of flowers. 'All because of a kiss! What a fucking jealous prick.' It was a little cold but my hair covered up my chest and back. I watched animals run across the field on the other side and listened to birds sing.

A feeling of loneliness made me think of Ultimo, Matthew, Devigne, Shaely, and Jealousy. Yeah, he's an evil douji, but that doesn't mean he has no emotions. They all have emotions similar to humans. I pulled my hand out of the water and sighed deeply. "I wonder how Devigne and Shaely are doing…"

It was in the afternoon where reality was. Devigne, Michael, Nathan, Evan, Jesse, and Shaely were sitting at the lunch table we usually sit at. "Have you guys seen Brianna lately?" Devigne asked, breaking the silence. "She's still not here?" Nathan questioned. "She's been missing for five days! Where could she be?"

"She could be downstate." Evan informed. Devigne looked down in sadness, missing me, her first friend she made when she moved into Sault Ste. Marie. 'Brianna, where are you?'

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, holding my head. "Oh, what happened?" My head throbbed and my arms hurt like hell. I sluggishly stood up and noticed something in the corner of my eye. It looked like a shadow quickly hide behind the tree. There was also a tied up cloth sitting in front of the tree.

I kneeled down and unwrapped it. An apple rolled out and stopped near my foot. The bushes rustled and that caught my attention. "You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you." A little girl poked her head out from the bush and slowly stepped out, taking precaution. I smiled warmly as the girl inched her way towards me. "Hi."

"H-hi." she whispered. "You don't need to be scared." She looked at me in confusion and slightly loosened up. The little girl sat in front of me and stared at me in amazement. "What's your name?" I asked. "Kaede." she replied. I smiled at her and she slightly smiled back. "You're really pretty." Kaede complimented. I blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "I'm not that pretty." She poked my gauntlet and grinned. "That's so cool! I want some of those!" I looked at her in surprise and notice her immediately tense up and stare behind me in horror.

"Kaede, what did mom tell you about leaving the campsite?" a teen asked. She yelped and sprinted into the bushes. I heard chuckling behind me and I slowly turned around. Three teenage boys stood there, staring at me. "Look what we found! A young lady to have fun with!" one said, amused and clenched my arm. I winced and screamed when I was pulled up. They chuckled and grabbed my arms, dragging me into the woods. "Matthew! Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. One covered my mouth and smirked. "Hang on cutie, we're almost there."

'W-where the hell are they taking me?!' I understood quickly when I saw a long narrow tunnel that seemed to have been closed off before, but was broken into. And then, it hit me.

_"Well, I know I can't help you, but, the river is east, the city is north, a campsite is west, and the tunnel where stupid teens go and have sex is south." I cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I wanna learn that?"_

_"I don't know, but that's what happens there."_

I instantly began to squirm, trying to get out of the teenagers grasp, but there was three of them and one of me. Plus, I didn't really know how and what to do with my gauntlets. We soon reached the tunnel and my mind thought a mile a minute. 'What's gonna happen to me?! Will someone save me? Will I die if I do something wrong? Do they have weapons?'

They pushed me onto the ground and laughed. "You're so cute when you're scared!" My eyes grew wide when one boy pulled out a hunting knife and held it to my throat. "Here's how it's gonna go. If you scream, I'll kill you right here. Nod if you understand." I nodded and tears started to form in my eyes. I jumped when two of them pinned me down by the arms. The one boy that held the knife to my throat crawled onto my pelvic and struggled to untie my sash.

I stared at him in horror and tried to kick him away. He got kicked in the jaw and I heard him growl. He took the knife and stabbed me in the shoulder. I screamed in pain and he covered my mouth. They chuckled and held me down tighter. One managed to rip my shirt off, but yelped when a burning sensation filled his hand.

He growled and punched me in the face two times. "Yuri, your hand!" one stuttered. "I know." Yuri muttered and looked at his red hand. It had chain impressions on it. "Do you heat up them chains bitch?!" I coughed and felt a pair of hands on my breasts. "I'm gonna make you suffer, whore." Yuri grinned and cut my hakamas open.

"That's far enough!" a voice demanded. They stopped and glared at who was standing in the opening of the tunnel. Jealousy glared at them angrily and curled his nose in disgust. "Fuckers like you make me sick!"

"What're you gonna do about it, little boy?" a teen called and laughed. Jealousy took one step and then another. Yuri grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to his face, holding the knife to my throat. Jealousy seemed to have heard my whimpers because his gauntlets and visors ripped out of his skin. The two teens jumped and backed away. "What the hell are you?!"

"I'm the fucker who's gonna chop you to bits that's who!" Jealousy screeched and sprinted into the tunnel.

"You're the one who's gonna die!" Yuri shouted. Before he could slice open my throat, my eyes widened when I saw Jealousy, standing in front of us, holding back his hand without effort. Yuri struggled to push the blade down but he couldn't. He cut off the teenagers hand and shoved it down his throat when he cried out in pain.

I rolled out of the way and curled into a ball. Jealousy cut into his stomach, exposing his intestines, liver, and stomach. One by one, the envious douji ripped each and every organ out of the coughing and twitching teen. The others sprinted out of there, but not without sustaining serious injuries.

Jealousy turned towards me and frowned. He noticed that I was shaking heavily and whimpering quietly. I felt being picked up and cradled in his arms. Jealousy's eyes were filled with hatred and sadness. He carried me out of the tunnel and flew away, holding onto me tightly.

We soon arrived at Rune's place and he carried me inside. I was still slightly shaking at what happened. When we got into the entryway, I heard a soft gasp. I looked over his shoulder at Hana and Vice standing there. "Jealousy, what the hell happened?!" Rage demanded and rushed into the room. Vice shooed Hana away and glared at us. "Yeah Jealousy, what happened?"

"Do you even fucking care?!" Jealousy snapped. "Should I? Because I think I know what happened." Before Vice could start, I squirmed out of Jealousy's grasp and walked towards him. He glared at me and stood his ground. "Vice," I placed my hand under his jaw and slightly smiled, only yanking his hair down and growled fiercely at him.

"Why the hell do you have to be such a jealous prick!? It's already hard enough to hang around you guys!" Vice tripped over his foot and stared at me in horror. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I turned away. "Please don't cry, Kouki." Hana whispered and hugged my leg. They stared at us and started to walk away. "Kouki, are you staying here?" Jealousy asked quietly. I shook my head no and opened the door. "I'm not gonna tell you where I'm sleeping." I closed the door and disappeared into the shadows.

Matthew stood on a water tower and looked behind him. "She's fine Ultimo." Ultimo sighed in relief and turned away. "We should be leaving now Shinzou." He nodded and followed the red head.

I walked silently down a street in my human form. Tears slightly rolled down my cheeks. 'I'll never go back to them. Not Jealousy, not Vice! None of them!' I turned a corner and sat near the edge of a wall. "Now I'll never see my mom and dad again. I'll probably die here."

As I wiped my nose, a cat around 2 years old walked up to me and meowed softly. It rubbed its body against my knee and climbed into my lap. I chuckled and softly stroked the cat. "You remind me of Cricket. An annoying little ball of fluff that didn't deserve to be taken back to the animal shelter."

It meowed quietly and licked my cheek. I squirmed and smiled at the feeling of its tongue. Then, I heard what sounded like thunder and it began to rain softly, then down poured. It hissed and scratched my face, running away, trying to get out from under the rain.

I winced and held my cheek. "Fucking stupid pussy!" I slumped back down and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the thunder and lightning. The rain started to go away and the soft pitter patter of the rain lulled me into a deep sleep.

Matthew looked out the window to the hospital and sighed heavily. "Ultimo, why did Brianna leave?" Ultimo looked up from the laundry and frowned. "That Zira thing over heard me and Regula talking and must've dragged her away." Matthew looked away and watched the rain cloud slowly drift away.

My eyes slowly opened when I felt something shift underneath me. I looked up and saw Miyoshi smiling down at me with Desir sitting next to her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't interrupt anything did I?!" They smiled and Miyoshi stroked my head. "Don't worry Kouki. You didn't do anything." I looked around the room and noticed Fussa sitting in front of us, turned away, headphones on.

I also spotted Rage in a room singing into a microphone. "What's going on?" Desir smirked and patted my head lightly. "Rage is a singer and Fussa is a music producer." I nodded and noticed a figure walk into the room. Vice and K stood in the doorway, watching Rage. "You really are retarded Kouki." Vice grunted, not looking away. "Excuse me?" I growled and stood up. "What did you just say?!"

"You heard me." he smirked and looked me right in the eye. "Any douji would know to be in their human form in public." I blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Rage finished singing and walked out of the room. "Did I ever tell you that you look dead when you sleep Kouki?" Fussa smirked and turned around, facing us. "Kouki, I couldn't help but notice that scar running down your spine. Care to tell?" I looked at him in confusion and tried to find it. Miyoshi pulled my hair out of the way and held up a mirror. I saw the dark red scar down my back and almost passed out. "I've never seen that before in my life."

"Looks painful." K observed and poked it. I yelped and winced, clawing at the air. K jumped and sighed. "Sorry."

"Does it hurt that bad? Does the little girl need some band aids and an ice pack?" Vice smirked, slapping his hand against the scar. I screamed and quickly turned around, kicking him in the face. He flew into the railing and growled. "I thought all little girls played nice, not rough." I growled and bared my teeth, ready to rip him apart.

"Take it easy Kouki, Vice just likes to get under peoples skin." Fussa sighed and set his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and looked away. "Are you hungry?" K asked politely. I looked up and smiled. "Starving. What're we gonna have?" He chuckled and rubbed his head. "I was thinking about a restaurant." My mouth slightly opened and I walked out of the room. "That sounds nice."

Vice cocked an eyebrow and jogged up next to me. "What the fuck's your deal?" I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "What? Can't a girl get something to fucking eat? Or is it a crime?" He grunted and walked besides me, folding his arms. "I still fucking hate you, you little whore."

"Look, you're just mad that you didn't get a real kiss. Don't deny it Vice. You want one and you know it." Vice stopped me and turned me so that I was facing him. "Why would I want to have a kiss from you? Who the hell knows where your mouth has been!" I rolled my eyes as he went on and on about love and affection. What a moron.

Failing to notice the others watching us, I lightly grabbed his arms and kissed his lips gently. Vice froze in place, staring at me, and kissed back slightly. Everyone's jaw dropped and they stared at us. "What if Jealousy was here?" Desir whispered. "That's when all hell would break loose." Miyoshi replied. I pulled away and saw the blush on Vice's face. I chuckled and began to laugh. He snapped out of his trance and glared at me furiously. "What the fuck you stupid bitch!"

"Don't worry, there'll be more where that came from!" I smiled and sprinted down the stairs. "Get back here you filthy bitch!" Vice demanded and jumped over the railing, following close behind me. K chuckled and walked away. "What's going on between them K?" Fussa asked. "That I wouldn't want to ask Vice. He might get even more embarrassed." He replied and walked down the stairs.

Matthew sat in the sunlight reading a book and hummed to himself. "Shinzou?" Pardonner asked when he walked into the room. "Yes?" Matthew replied, holding his spot. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but there's a giant scar down your spine. And I was curious as to where it came from." He cocked an eyebrow and looked behind him, noticing the red scar. "So that's what was burning on my back. I was wondering where that sensation came from."

Pardonner rolled his eyes and examined the healed wound. "Well, this is odd." Matthew looked at him in confusion and frowned. "What?" Pardonner looked through his data and body some more and looked at him. "You're….not fully a karakuridouji. There's a human skeleton under your skin, with wires, muscles, and blood running through you. It's like…you're not one of us."

**Well, what did you guys think? Please review and tell me what should happen next. And here's a question for you: What's the scar down Shinzou and Kouki's back from? Thanks for reading!**


	7. You're staying here and that's final!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I was sort of worried that I rushed into the love parts, but, I guess it's going well.**

**Unknown: Thanks for the nice review! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but now that I'm done with school, I'll update sooner. And I'm glad that you like it! :3**

Matthew squirmed as Pardonner cut his back open and examined the wires and muscles. "These are fresh muscles. Shinzou, what're you hiding from us?" Matthew tilted his head slightly and grunted when Pardonner went farther down his spine. "Look, I woke up like…four days ago. How the hell should I know where that came from!" He sighed in annoyance and felt the other douji poke his pelvic. "I don't see any organs anywhere. Not even a heart, just a spirit…" Pardonner muttered and pulled out his spirit. "Shinzou?"

"Yes?"

"What's this red thing in your spirit sphere?"

Matthew looked behind him in confusion and Pardonner handed him his spirit. He observed the object and stared closely at the red bulging mark. It moved outward quickly and then inwards. Matthew jumped and threw the thing at the floor. "Stop you moron!" Pardonner screeched and jumped over him, catching the object before it hit the floor. "What, what'd I do?" Matthew questioned. "Every douji knows that if his spirit is broken, they stop working."

"Oh."

Pardonner stood up and noticed the mark moving. "Hey Sophia? Can you come here for a minute?" Sophia poked his head into the room and looked at them. "You wanted to see me Pardonner?"

"Yes I did. Can you tell me what this is?" Pardonner replied and handed the douji the spirit. Matthew watched them in confusion. 'Is there something wrong with me?' he thought to himself. Sophia watched the mark move and he cocked an eyebrow. "Shinzou, what were you before this?" Matthew looked at him, not understanding what they were trying to tell him. "What do you mean?"

"What were you before you were a karakuridouji?" Sophia repeated and looked at him. "Uh, I don't know. A person?" Matthew replied. "That's what I wanted to hear!" Sophia walked up to Matthew and held his spirit in front of his face. "This is a human heart, Shinzou."

"So, you're saying that the muscles, the skeleton, and the blood is all human?" Pardonner questioned. Sophia nodded and placed Matthew's spirit sphere back into his chest. "And since you and Kouki are related, that means she's half human, half karakuridouji as well."

"But, isn't it more dangerous now?" Pardonner asked, sounding concerned now. "Yes."

"Wh-what do you mean!?" Matthew demanded. Pardonner and Sophia looked at him and sighed. "Since you and Kouki are humans too, if your spirits break, we can't revive you two. You'll be dead. You'll only be alive again if Milieu reincarnates you two." Sophia muttered and patted Matthews shoulder. "Wait a minute, wh-who's Milieu?" Matthew questioned. "Milieu's the strongest douji. He's Dunstan's douji and he's moderate." Pardonner replied.

"Moderate?"

"Yes. Good and evil." Sophia muttered. "Well, I better get going. Master wants me to try out some new human clothes." Matthew and Pardonner waved and Sophia walked out of the room. Pardonner closed up Matthew's back and stood in front of him. "Now Shinzou, where's your sister?"

He shrugged and jumped when the douji slammed his gauntlet down next to him. "I think you do know. You just don't want to say." Pardonner growled. "I-I remember her leaving this house. I don't know where she went after that! I just know that me and Ultimo left after she ran away!" Matthew stuttered and backed away. "She's in danger." Pardonner whispered to him and quickly left the room.

Me, Vice, and K sat in a restaurant eating sushi and some freshly cooked shrimp. Vice sat there silently, listening to me and K having a conversation. "Kouki, I know you still don't have a place to stay and no master to be with, so I was wondering if you would like to live with us." I coughed on my food and covered my mouth with my human hand.

"Are you sure about that?! I-I mean, I might get in the way of things." K smiled and chewed his food. "Yeah why not? I mean you could help me around the apartment." Vice looked at us and smirked. "You could even keep me company when K goes out and begs people for a job." K looked at him in shock and looked away in embarrassment. "I don't beg people for a job!"

"That's not what people have told me." Vice chuckled and took a bite of sushi. I giggled quietly to myself and took a sip of water. 'Devigne, just wait 'till I get back home and tell you this.' Vice looked at me and smirked. "So, do you have an answer Kouki?" K looked at me and smiled. "Yeah sure, I guess I'll stay. It'll be fun." Vice and K coughed on their drinks and stared at me in shock. "R-really?" K whispered.

"Why not? It might be amusing."

After we left the restaurant, we walked around the city. "This place is really nice." I whispered. "You mean this city?" K asked curiously. I nodded and smiled. "This is way better than where I lived."

"And where was that?"

I looked away and took a deep breath. "I lived in North America."

"North America? Why the fuck would you live there?" Vice questioned. "Is Dunstan traveling all over the globe now?" I shrugged and we entered a clothing store. "What're we doing here K?" I asked quietly. "Well, I was thinking of letting you pick out some clothes for your human form." K replied.

He handed me a credit card and smiled, patting my head. "Now, I don't like to be mean, but, I'm only allowing you to buy one pair of clothes, along with shoes." I nodded and watched him as he walked away. Vice stood next to me and smirked. "So, little girl, what do you like to wear?" I growled at him and walked away, him following close behind. "Oh what's wrong? Did I make you mad? Does the little girl need a timeout?"

"Listen, why the fuck do you keep calling me a little girl? Do I look little to you?!" I snapped at him. "Yes, now answer the damn question!" Vice growled. I sighed and looked at him. "Anything with fur on it." He grinned and walked off. 'Moron.' I thought and rolled my eyes, walking towards the shoes.

Vice grinned wider and peered behind a coat rack, taking the thin black jacket off the coat hanger and slashed the arms open. It had grey fluff on the collar and at the bottom of the sleeves. He chuckled and silently walked away.

I tried on long black boots with fur on the tops of them that reached up to my knees. "Well, how do they fit?" a woman asked nicely. "They're perfect." I smiled and took them off. I took the box that held my new shoes and turned around to leave, only running into Vice. "Hey kid, look what I found." he smirked and held out the jacket. I gasped and set the box down, feeling and observing the jacket. "Vice, this is beautiful." Vice blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "It's only a jacket with fluff on it. No big deal."

"No big deal? Vice this is cute. I love the fur, the color, and the tears on the shoulders."

I hugged him and tried on the jacket. It was a perfect fit. "Nice shoes." he chuckled and poked the box. I blushed and smiled. We walked towards the shirts and Vice nudged my side. "You want a shirt with fluff on it?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "I think I'm good." We laughed and smiled.

I looked at some shirts and felt something tap my shoulder. Vice held a shirt up to my chest and smirked. "Try this on." I nodded and walked into a dressing room. I tried on the black, ripped up shirt and looked at the designs. 'Jesus, Vice is really good at picking out clothes! I wish Michigan had these types of clothes.' The shirt had holes in the sides of the waist, tears on the shoulders and back, and a crimson heart that was ripped in half with the Grim Reaper behind it holding a dead woman's body, missing her eyes, jaw, and heart.

I walked out of the room and faced the douji. Vice looked at me and blushed a dark red, covering his nose. I saw blood leak out from his hand and blushed. He wiped the blood away, and looked at me. "Very nice Kouki." I backed into the room and heard him laugh. "I'll look for some pants. Just stay there." Vice called and walked away. I sighed and sat on the bench.

Vice poked his head out from inside a circular coat rack that had pants hanging on it and grinned madly. "I just love scaring people. But enough of that." He snatched a pair of black skinny jeans and sprinted out of the clothes rack, scaring two teens that were looking for pants.

After trying on the pants, I bought the clothes and shoes. We met up with K outside the store and walked down the street. "So, what'd you pick out Kouki?" K asked. "Clothes that have fur on it." I replied with a smile. Vice smirked and we walked up the stairs to K's apartment. K opened the door for us and we walked in.

As soon as we got into the room, Vice's gauntlets and visors ripped out of his skin. "Man, staying in my human form is a bitch." I nodded and sat on the couch. K walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Vice pulled me up by the hair and covered my mouth. "Now listen, just because you're staying here doesn't mean you can anything you want. I have rules, Kouki."

My eyes widened when I heard him say my name. He released me and walked away, chuckling to himself. I shuddered and K walked out of the bathroom, whistling a tune. "Why're you so happy?" I asked, chuckling. "Oh it's nothing." K replied. "Oh okay!"

"K, make me my fucking meal!" Vice called from his room. He jumped and hurried to get Vice's food ready (we walked around for a long time). Once he got out a pan, I placed my gauntlet on his arm and he looked at me in confusion. "Take a break. Let me cook him something." He nodded and I took the pan from him. K laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

'Okay Brianna, you can do this! Try and remember what dad makes for dinner! Think Brianna think!' I thought to myself, trying to remember what meal my dad makes sometimes for dinner that was my favorite. Then, I got an idea. I took some sausage out from the fridge along with some peppers. I searched through the cupboards for brown sugar and finally found it. Using a kitchen knife, I cut up the sausages and peppers, pouring them into the pan. Mixing some water with the food, I measured the brown sugar and poured it into the pan, stirring it around slowly.

Vice growled and sat up on his bed. "GOD DAMMIT K, HURRY THE FUCK UP BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND SOVE MY GAUNTLET DOWN YOUR UGLY FUCKING THROAT!"

"HOLD YOUR FUCKING DICK, ASSHOLE!" a voice shouted on the other side of the wall. A vein popped out of his face and he kicked his door down in anger. He stopped immediately when he spotted me setting the table, wearing an apron, with my hair up in a ponytail. "You done having a bitch fit Vice?" I smirked and set the pan down on the table. "What the fuck's that smell?" Vice muttered and walked closer, smelling the fragrance. I smiled and walked over towards K and poked his hand. K shot up and sniffed the air. "What's that good smell Kouki?"

"Dinner. My dad taught me." I replied with a blush. We sat down at the table and filled our plates. "What's this stuff called?" K asked. "Sausage and peppers." I replied. Vice sniffed his food and grinned. "This stuff doesn't smell burnt."

"Hey come on Vice! At least you get food!" K whined.

"You're food tastes like shit! The bitch can cook! Shocking!"

I sighed and silently ate my food, listening to them argue with each other. Somehow, I was regretting staying with them. Vice stood up furiously and took his plate, stomping into his room and climbed out the window. "How did you not wake up when Vice kicked his door down?" K sighed and stood up. "Listen Kouki, this is delicious and I'm glad that you've made us dinner. I just, need to get out. Thank you." He set his plate into the microwave and put on his coat, petting my head and left the apartment.

I looked down and sighed, upset. "Rough time, huh Kouki?" a voice asked. I looked behind me and spotted Avaro land in the room. "I'm fine Avaro." I whispered and looked back. "Bull crap. You're upset and you know it." He grunted and jumped onto the table. He squatted down and smiled. "Why're you here anyway?"

"K allowed me to stay here."

Avaro nodded and jumped off the table. "Well, Vice is really pissed. If you want respect from him, show him who's boss." I looked at him in confusion. "Show him…who's boss?" Avaro nodded and turned around, facing me. "Show him who's in charge. That you're not just a female karakuridouji!" I stood up and smirked. "You're right! Thanks Avaro!" I hugged him and walked off to Vice's room. "You're gonna fucking die Kouki." Avaro whispered and flew out the window.

I poked my head out from the window and spotted the evil douji, clearly pissed off and tearing the roof up. He grumbled to himself and threw the plate at neighboring building. I stood up on the roof and walked towards him silently. "Fucking stupid mother fucker wasting my fucking god damn time! I should've killed that pussy from the fucking start!" Vice growled to himself and tore up the roof some more.

"Vice?" I quietly asked and reached out towards him. "Touch me you little twat and I'll rip your arms off and choke you with your wires." Vice threatened as he turned around quickly and clutched my gauntlets. I squeaked in fright and my heart began to beat faster. "Since you're so fucking useless, I'll fucking chop you up right here and feed your remains to the fucking dogs!" he snarled and pulled me closer. 'Just stay calm Brianna, remember what Avaro said!' I thought.

The expression on his face, pure anger and wanting to kill anything that crossed his path or anyone he saw, scared me so bad that I almost felt like passing out. A look of anger crossed my face and I bared my teeth. "Now listen here asshole, I fucking made you dinner and you can't even fucking say thank you!? God damn, you're so fucking worthless and lazy that you shouldn't even be alive! You just sit back and be the piece of shit you are!" I shrieked at him.

The vein on his cheek popped out some more and he grabbed me by the neck, lifting me up and squeezed as hard as he could. "Listen here you whore! Nobody ever talks to me like that without fucking getting ripped apart! I fucking hope that some old geezer finds you and fucks you so hard that you can't walk!"

My teeth grew longer very quickly and I kicked Vice in the chest, pushing him away from me. Vice landed on a car and stared wide eyed at what he was seeing. My hair was engulfed in flames, my eyes were black with crimson whites, blood pouring out from them, my gauntlets were surrounded by flames, long sharp claws digging into the roof, and seven fiery tails swished behind me.

I growled fiercely at him, my eyes getting smaller and smaller. With no warning, he flew at me and swung at me. I jumped up into the air, twisting around quickly, sending a hot metal chain flying at him. It wrapped around his arm and instantly burned into his skin. He yelped in pain and his gauntlet changed into a fox head. "You little bitch!" He flew up into the air and punched me in the face. I flew back and snarled. Vice grinned and landed on a light pole. "You're fucking pathetic."

His skin ripped apart and he transformed into his god form. I growled and squatted down. Vice curled his fingers into a fist and quickly brought them down, insisted on squishing me. I jumped up right before he squished me and I sprinted up his arm on all fours. "W-what the hell!?" he shouted and raised his other gauntlet, ready to swat me away. I dodged the attack and apparently, he cut his arm off.

I jumped off his shoulder and my gauntlets changed into two giant boomerangs, twisting around quickly and sent them at him. Before he could turn around, one boomerang sliced off the remainders of his one arm and the other cut his neck open. Vice shrieked in pain and turned around. I looked at him in surprise and his Turtle Saw cut open my stomach. I grunted in discomfort and flew into the air. Vice's gauntlet changed into a drum and he pointed it in my direction.

Avaro spit out his drink and Jealousy ran into the opening. "Kouki, watch out!" I heard Jealousy's voice and the fire burned out quickly. "Jealousy?" I looked down at Vice and my jaw dropped. A sound wave burst out of the drum and in seconds, it felt like everything in me was ripped apart.

I shrieked as my jaw was ripped from my skull and my gauntlets disintegrated. Vice laughed and turned back to normal. My body fell lifelessly to the earth and crashed into a parked car. Vice grinned and scratched his head. "Fucking stupid bitch. Don't mess with me or I'll fuck you up." He looked back to where I landed and saw that I was gone.

I twitched in the shadows and leapt out at him, fiery claws dug into his skin and my feet dug into his back. Vice screamed and tried to knock me off. I snarled at him and grabbed his jaw, ripping it off and throwing it behind me. I bit into his shoulder and tore his whole arm off, then scratched his stomach open, ripping out wires and wrapping them around his neck.

Blood spilled out onto the ground and Vice struggled to get me off him. My claws dug into his back and racked all the way down his spine. Vice cried and fell to the ground. I stood up and stumbled away, only blacking out one foot away. Jealousy shook in horror at what he witnessed.

"We should get them into the apartment." Avaro suggested. Jealousy nodded and grabbed my body and Vice's. They carried us into the building and placed us onto Vice's bed. "I didn't think she'd take it seriously." Avaro whispered and left the room. "Vice, look what you done to her you bastard!" Jealousy growled and stomped away.

(Many excruciating hours later….)

My body felt stiff all over. Everything hurt so bad that even breathing hurt. I just felt like dying there. "Kouki?" K whispered. I gave off a little bark to signify that I was awake. "Would you like a wet cloth on that wound?" I barked again and heard him walk away. The cut Vice made on my stomach was halfway healed and was still bleeding. K was taking care of me and Vice after Fussa and him fixed us up. I didn't want to talk to Vice. I didn't even feel like speaking at all. Just lay there and die slowly from blood loss.

K came back with a warm wet cloth and removed the bandages that covered the wound, placing the warm cloth on my stomach. I groaned and looked at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"K, get me some fucking Galbis!" Vice shouted weakly from his room. K stood up and looked down at me. "Just hold it there. Everything will be alright." I nodded and closed my eyes. K opened the fridge and took a bottle and walked into Vice's room. 'Who would've thought that Vice's demon drum was that powerful. How come my whole body didn't disappear?'

The dimly lit apartment was quiet for quite a while. K went to bed about twenty minutes ago and Vice didn't make a noise. I wanted to hear his voice again because it was so different from any boys I've ever met. The cloth soon turned cold and I placed it onto the floor. Every muscle in my body still ached.

It felt like that one time in gym when we were playing dodge ball. I went home aching really badly. A smile appeared on my face and I softly chuckled, trying not to make my body hurt even more. Once you got into the right position on the couch, it was actually very comfortable, and it made me not want to move. But I wanted to.

I groaned quietly as I tried to sit up, hearing the metal in my wound scrape against each other. When I sat up fully, I took deep slow breaths. "I never would've thought that moving was pure agony." I whispered and struggled to stand up. I grabbed the cloth and staggered towards the sink, eyes seeing in the dark.

I placed the cloth in the sink and stopped to breathe. "I feel old!" I whispered angrily. I staggered through the hall and leaned against the wall. 'Don't do it Brianna. He'll kill you if he wakes up!' my mind was telling me. I brushed that feeling off. Who cares? I'm probably gonna die from blood loss anyway. I silently walked into Vice's room and stood there for a second.

Vice opened his eyes and stared at the figure silently. He didn't move a muscle. He felt the bed slightly press down and something press up against his chest. I closed my eyes and quietly breathed out. 'K-kouki…' Vice thought and loosened up. I turned around and embraced this feeling. Vice smirked and placed his gauntlet on my back. 'You confuse me Kouki…' He pulled me closer to him and I slightly gasped. Vice smirked and closed his eyes.

**I know the ending kind of sucked. Please review and tell me what should happen in the next chapter. ^^**


	8. Can't think of a name

**Sorry for the long wait, my mom grounded me from all computers in my house. Please forgive me!**

**Vice: If you don't, I'll kill you fuckers.**

***rolls eyes* Enjoy.**

My eyes slowly opened to the feeling of something slightly shift underneath me. I looked up and blushed when I saw Vice sitting against the wall on the bed, holding me gently. 'So, I'm not dead after all.' I looked down and notice my wound completely healed. A smile crossed my face and I sighed quietly, trying not to wake him up. It would be awkward if he woke up, seeing me and him like this.

Sun lit up half of the room and we sat in the shade, but I could slightly feel warmth on my leg. I tensed up every time I heard him quietly moan or groan. 'I bet mom and dad are missing us right now.'

Mom and dad rushed around town and in every store in town. They asked anyone if they've seen me or my brother. But they always got the same response: "No sorry". They disappointingly walked out of the stores and sat in the car. "Oh Michael, where could they be?" mom whispered, trying to hold back tears. Dad wiped her tears away and they drove off.

Matthew sat in the hospital room looking out the window. "Shinzou?" Ultimo muttered and silently walked into the room. Matthew turned around and walked past him. "Where are you going?"

"To go and get my sister from that fucker."

Before Matthew left the room, Ultimo grasped his shoulder lightly and turned him towards him. "Shinzou, please, let **me **handle this." he muttered. Matthew tampered with the idea for a few minutes and sighed heavily.

"If you bring her back and she's hurt, I'll kill you."

"I'll do my best."

After that, Ultimo walked towards the window and flew out. Matthew looked where the red head stood and sighed in frustration. "Once we get her back, all we need to worry about is how to get home." Matthew sat on the bed and rested against the bars, feeling the afternoon sun against his skin.

K was away shopping for some things and I was left at the apartment to clean. Vice was with the other evil douji's having a meeting and they didn't want me there because he thought I was gonna tell Ultimo.

I smiled and put in my headphones, turning on my mp3 player. "This is gonna be hard." Stuff was all over the apartment. I began to pick up bottles and cans, throwing them in the sink (to recycle them later). After picking up after them, I turned on the vacuum and walked around, cleaning the carpet. It was a lot of fun actually. Not the cleaning but having K and Vice not there was fun. I hummed a tune to myself and smiled happily. 'This is much better than cleaning **my **house!'

When I was done cleaning the carpet, I walked into the kitchen and done the dishes. Now, I hate doing the dishes so much, it makes me gag just seeing the hardened food on the dishes. But I got over it. K's apartment wasn't that dirty, it just needed to be cleaned. After that, I swept the kitchen floor, putting the dirt into the trash. The beer bottles, Galbis bottles, and beer cans started to smell. I gagged and put them in a bag. "Better be quick Brianna." I flew out the window and to the Recycling building to drop off the bag, and flew back.

When I got back, I sighed and continued my work. I washed their bedding and done the laundry. When they were dry, I hung up their clothes and remade their beds. 'What else…' Then, it hit me. I got out a cloth and sprayed it with pledge. 'Let's dust this place.'

The song on my mp3 turned to 'Not one of us' and I smiled, listening to the movie version. I like the Lion King movies. I'm not sure why though. I began to sing happily as the song started, skipping around as I cleaned.

"Deception, disgrace! Evil as plain as the scar on his face! Deception (An outrage!), disgrace (For shame!). He asked for trouble the moment he came. Deception (An outrage!), disgrace (For shame!). He asked for trouble the moment he came."

Vice climbed through the window of his room and stared in awe at his bed. It was clean! He heard singing come from the living room and silently walked towards his door. He peered out from behind his doorway and quickly ducked back, chuckling silently as he listened to me sing.

I smiled and skipped towards the kitchen, shaking my hips slightly to the sound of my voice. "Born in grief! Raised in hate! Helpless to defy his fate! Let him run, let him live! But do not forget what we cannot forgive! And he is not one of us! He has never been one of us! He is not part of us, not our kind! Someone once lied to us, now we're not so blind! For we knew he would do what he's done! And we know that he'll never be one of us! He is not one of us!"

Vice watched silently and smirked. I was dressed in an apron for an odd reason and my hair was in a ponytail, pinned back as well. I finished the song with a little hum. "Deception."

Vice smirked and climbed out of the window, motioning for the others to follow him. 'Such a lovely voice!' Jealousy thought to himself. "What's going on in there Vice?" Rage questioned. He smirked and turned back towards the window. "Kouki's just having a fun time." They looked at him in confusion and followed him as he flew away.

I smirked and finished up dusting and threw the cloth in the washer. "This has been fun." I groaned and sat on the couch, laying down and closing my eyes. 'All I need is a good nap.'

K arrived back at the apartment and gasped silently at what he saw. I was curled up in a ball on the couch, breathing silently. Vice walked out of his room and stretched. "Holy shit you're back." K smiled and set the bags down on the table. "This place smells nice." Vice nodded and sat on the arm of the couch. An awkward thought buzzed around in his head and he grunted in frustration. 'Kouki, I don't know what you've done to me, but it's fucking pissing me off!'

He jumped slightly when my eyes shot open and look up at him. His stared into mine and he looked away quickly. I yawned and sat up, looking at him. "What's up?"

He didn't say anything, just grunt. K smiled and began to cook dinner. Everything was silent for quite a while, until K called us for dinner. He tried to make small talk, but neither of us would reply. Plus, it was bad enough that I was sitting next to him. Now, I'm not the type of person to show their bare shoulders and stomach. I hated what I was dressed in. It made me feel…uncomfortable around them. And, I swore I could've seen him blush lightly and look away. So, in English, it was really awkward.

After dinner, K did the dishes as I cleaned up the table, while Vice was being lazy and watching TV. "You know you could help." I growled and grabbed the remote from him. His eyes slowly trailed up my body and stopped when he looked into my eyes. It felt like holes were burned into my skull from his glare. "Give it back, little girl." he growled and slowly sat up. I smirked and hid the remote behind my back. "No, you have to take it from me first, little boy." His eyes grew wide as he was mocked and lunged at me. I yelped in surprise and moved out of the way.

"If you fight, please do it outside." K called. I ran out the door and Vice flew out the window, landing in front of me. I giggled and waved the remote, taunting him. He smirked in amusement and lunged again without warning. I jumped but was caught by the ankle, and was yanked back down. Vice smirked and tried to grab the object. I held it away from him and held him back with my foot. He grinned and yanked on my leg, pulling me down to the ground. I yelped and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him down with me.

The remote flung out of my hand and landed in the grass. Vice blushed light red, noticing that he was crawled over me. I blushed too and he began to laugh. I joined in and we laughed for a minute, sighing together in the end.

Ultimo's eyes widened as he witnessed the evil douji leader on me. "Kouki, what has he done to you!?"

Vice stood up and pulled me up, dusting off his pants. "That was awkward." I nodded in agreement and watched as he flew into the window. I walked towards the remote and threw it at the window. His hand reached out and caught it, his head poking out. "What?" I called, making him laugh.

"You coming?" he asked. I nodded and walked towards the apartment, his head disappearing. "Kouki!" Jealousy called and landed next to me, making me jump. He stood up and frowned. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay Jealousy."

"I couldn't help but overhearing you sing."

"Oh, jeez, you heard that?"

"No, no, no! I liked it! You never told me you can sing." I blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "You…actually like…my singing?" He nodded and smiled.

Ultimo growled and flew towards us. "Kouki, get away from them!" Jealousy jumped out of the way and landed on a pole. My eyes widened in shock as I saw Ultimo standing in front of me, clearly upset. "Ultimo, why the fuck are you here?!" Jealousy demanded. Ultimo grabbed my arm and glared at him. "I'm here to bring her back to her brother!" Jealousy grinned and leaned down. "That's too bad fucker. If you want her, come take her from us!"

Ultimo quickly flew at the envious douji, gauntlets ready. He jumped off the pole and landed on a building, changing his gauntlets and flying at the red head. I stared in shock and my mind thought a mile a minute. The clashing of metal rang through my ears.

Jealousy jumped behind Ultimo and right as he turned around, he back kicked him in the face. Ultimo's jaw flew off and he crashed on a roof, quickly getting up. He swung at the douji, cutting his face open. Jealousy growled and flew into his chest, pushing himself off, sending Ultimo falling to the ground. He landed on his feet and was immediately crushed from the envious douji landing on his back. Ultimo screamed in pain. Jealousy's eyes grew wide and he shouted in pain, Ultimo's Crane Sword piercing him near the spirit. Ultimo chuckled and kicked him off of him. He gritted his teeth and crashed onto the ground. His spirit cracked and he winced.

"Jealousy!" I shouted and rushed to his side, pulling him up and holding him in my arms. Blood trailed down his face and squirted on his chest. Ultimo sluggishly got up and stared at us in confusion.

"She's protecting one of my fucking comrades you dumbass." Vice called. Ultimo quickly turned around and glared at his enemy. He was sitting on the roof eating a chocolate bar. I held him tighter in my arms, my head against his. "Please don't die Jealousy!" I whispered. He breathed heavily and glared at the red head. "She's not going back to her brother."

His eyes widened and he looked at me in confusion. "You better leave Ultimo, before I kill you right here." Vice shouted. Ultimo looked away in disappointment and began to stagger away. I never looked up at him. I felt Jealousy struggle to get up and he smiled weakly at me. "I'll be fine. I'm glad that you want me alive though."

After that, Jealousy flew away. I looked up at Vice and saw jealousy in his eyes. "It's cold out. Come back inside and warm up." he called and climbed through his window. I sighed heavily and walked up the stairs, him opening the door, letting me in.

I sat on the couch, wrapped in a soft blanket and stared at the ground. My experience being here so far: better than being home, but I'd rather be home too. Vice sat on the other end, drinking Galbis and flipped through the channels. K already went to bed and we could hear him snore. And we were in the living room!

"Why doesn't that pussy brother of yours come and get you himself?" Vice questioned, breaking the silence. I shrugged and continued to stare at the floor. He traced to where I was staring and cocked an eyebrow. "Is there something on the floor I'm not seeing?" I looked away and closed my eyes.

I felt him get up and walk away for a minute, and then come back. My eyes opened and I jumped at what I saw. Vice leaned over and stared into my eyes, a blank expression on his face. "You bored?"

"I don't know if I should be now."

He grabbed the blanket and yanked it out of my hands, throwing it onto the floor. I pulled my head back and looked at him in confusion. He leaned in and placed his lips against my ear. "Why not we go camping tomorrow."

"With who?"

He grinned and lifted my head up with his finger. "I was thinking about Eater, Hana, Desir, Jealousy, Mizho, and Parrasse." I blushed and he pulled away standing in front of me. "So, what do ya say?" I thought over it for ten seconds and looked up at him. "I guess."

Vice laughed and pulled me up, hugging me tightly. I gasped and blushed, trying to ignore my nagging feelings. 'God dammit Vice! Why do you have to be so cute?!'

His orange eyes stared at the window, observing the reflection. 'Am I…actually hugging her?' He pulled away and leaned in, closing his eyes. I blushed and placed my finger on his lips. His eyes opened and he looked at me in confusion. "I'm not in the mood Vice." I muttered and sat back down on the couch.

'You fucking idiot! You might've passed up on the last chance ever!' He sighed and picked me up bridal like. "Vice, what the hell!?" I shouted and kicked my legs. Vice walked towards his room and closed the door. "You're not gonna sleep on that shitty ass couch." he muttered and placed me on his bed.

"I'd rather sleep on the couch." I grunted. He rolled his eyes and sat on the floor. "See. I'm not near you! Now just fucking sleep." I looked at him, seeing him in the dark, and loosened up, slowly laying down on the bed. No matter what I thought, an odd feeling crossed my mind that I've never felt before, even with Austin! It wasn't what my dad called 'Puppy Love', it actually felt like…real love. It made me uncomfortable every time I thought of it.

Vice silently sat against the wall across from me and sighed. 'I've never felt this way before about a fucking girl. But, she's not just any girl. She's one of us. A karakuridouji. Hopefully, this feeling will pass.' He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Ultimo quickly flew into the hospital and hid behind a wall, holding his jaw in one gauntlet. He panted heavily and noticed Matthew standing in front of him. "Where's my sister Ultimo?" The red head tried to talk, but he couldn't. He just gave up and pointed at his jaw and where it should've been. Matthew sighed in frustration and walked away furiously. "You're fucking useless!"

"Well maybe you should get off your fucking lazy ass and save her yourself!" a voice snapped. Matthew turned around and was punched in the face. Regula glared at him angrily and cracked his knuckles. "What the fuck did you just say shrimp!?" Matthew snarled and brought down his gauntlet. Regula sighed and caught it in one hand. "You heard me you giant. Don't be a pussy and go save her. It'll take the weight off our shoulders."

Matthew growled and silently walked away. 'I'll show you morons.'

**So? What'd ya think? Please review and tell me what should happen when Vice and the others go camping.**

**Matthew: Not so fast sis.**

**What now? *bored face***

**Matthew: We still have that question that no one even knows the answer to.**

**That's right! So, here it is again: What is the scar down Kouki and Shinzou's back from?**

**Vice: Hopefully some moron can answer it.**

**Vice shut up.**


	9. Camping part 1

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm really enjoying making this and reading your reviews! ^^**

**Ailee: You're welcome!**

**The1only: Thank you! And welcome to fanfiction!**

**Kouki: Hey, wannabe, stop stealing characters that aren't yours! And if you continue to do so, I'll hunt you down.*vice reference***

Vice walked into his room, holding K's guitar, and smirked when he saw me. He held it up high over his head and smashed it against my back (not breaking it though). "Ow!" I shouted, my eyes not opening. Vice grinned and threw the guitar on the floor. He climbed on the bed and stood up, jumping next to me and jumped high, his feet making a hole in the wall when he pushed off it and landed on my back. I groaned in pain and he laughed. "Wake up little girl! Get up! Did you forget about today?" Vice cheered and sat up on my back. I growled and glared at him. "I would get up if you would get off me!"

He chuckled and rolled off me, onto the floor. I sat up and looked at the hole in the wall. "Really Vice?" He chuckled and rolled his eyes, smirking to himself.

"Who's all here?" I questioned as I stood up. Vice stood up as well and smirked. "Desir, Eater, Hana, and Jealousy. Mizho and Parrasse always sleep in late." I nodded slowly and bent my back, making it crack. We then walked out of his room and into the living room. "Good morning Kouki!" Hana called and threw herself at me. I almost fell backwards when she wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug. She laughed and rubbed her head on my neck. I giggled and hugged her back. I noticed Jealousy, Desir, and Eater sitting on the couch, bags sitting in front of them.

"What's going on?"

"Did you actually forget kid?"

"Well, Vice told some of us that we're going camping for tonight and tomorrow."

I looked at Eater in confusion and he nodded. "Oh." Vice dug through the fridge and groaned in annoyance. "We're out of fucking Galbis!" Jealousy smirked and took out a jar from his bag. I almost passed out when I saw what was in the jar. A giant tarantula moved around in it, looking at him. "Jealousy, what'd I say about that fucking thing?" Vice snapped. He rolled his eyes and opened the lid, letting the spider crawl up his gauntlet. "I wanted to bring him to scare other campers."

"If you bring "him", you're sleeping by yourself." Eater muttered. Jealousy sighed, holding his gauntlet in front of him, making him slap the spider away and fall over the couch. It ran across the floor, moving towards Vice, then straight towards me. I screamed as it crawled on my foot and up the outside of my hakamas.

"Hold still Kouki!" Jealousy demanded and quickly jumped behind me, holding my arms. I whimpered as it crawled around on my chest and the made its way up my neck. What I didn't want to tell Jealousy was that I hated spiders and were afraid of them. In real life (this is true), I have arachnophobia.

It started when me and my brother were spending the night in my grandma's garage (it has a room in it with two beds, a TV, a sink, a microwave, and a fridge) and we were sleeping. When I woke up to go to the bathroom, a saw a big spider crawl up the wall next to me and I completely freaked out, and I ran to my parents. And I was four when that happened. I hated spiders ever since.

It crawled all over my face and through my hair, making little noises sometimes. He chuckled and watched it explore. "He likes you Kouki."

"Please get it off me." I whimpered and flinched when it sat on my forehead, near my eyes. He nodded and plucked it off me, placing it back in the jar. "You're taking that fucking thing home." Vice growled and stood next to me. Jealousy frowned and flew away. "You hate spiders don't you?" Desir questioned. I nodded and shuddered. "Please don't tell him."

"We won't."

I sighed and smiled. "We already packed up your clothes Kouki." Eater muttered and handed me a bag. I took it and looked inside of it, seeing my new human clothes. Jealousy climbed back through the window and grunted. "I put him back, are you happy now?"

"Yes." Vice replied and Desir felt his pocket vibrate. He took out his phone and answered it. While he was talking to the other person, Vice and Jealousy talked amongst each other. "What're we gonna do about transportation?" Jealousy questioned. Vice smirked and chuckled. "We'll just "borrow" Rune's parents car." Jealousy stared at him in shock and growled. "You're lucky his parents said yes."

Vice grinned and grabbed his bags. "What're we waiting for?! Let's fucking go already!" He kicked the door down and jumped over the edge, landing next to the car. I walked down the stairs, holding Hana's hand. "Can you sleep in my tent Kouki?" she asked. I looked down at her and nodded, smiling happily. She grinned and jumped into the car. Vice held the door open and smirked. "So you're not gonna sleep with me? I'll be lonely Kouki." I blushed and climbed in, Vice closing the door as Hana climbed in my lap. Desir got in on the other side of us and sighed.

"So Desir, who called?" I asked curiously. "It was Mizho calling, saying that she and Parrasse are gonna arrive a little late." Desir replied. Eater sat in between us and Vice and Jealousy sat in the driver seat and front passenger seat. "Since I know where it is, I'll drive." Vice grinned and started the car. "Just don't fucking crash." Jealousy grunted and looked out the window. He grinned madly and looked at me through the mirror. "Better buckle up little girls."

My eyes met his and a blush crossed my face, making him laugh. The tires screeched and the car swerved onto the road. "GOD DAMMIT VICE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Eater snapped as Vice drove down the road at 89 mph, while the sign said 65 mph. He laughed and quickly turned a corner, driving down a long road surrounded by trees.

My heart beat faster and faster as I watched the speed rise. "Jesus Vice! Slow down for fucks sake!" Jealousy shouted and moved back in his seat, putting his hands on the door. Vice grinned wider and turned a corner, slamming his foot down on the brakes. Desir shot up and slammed his face against Vice's seat. Hana shook madly in my lap and I noticed blood gush down Jealousy's face. "Jealousy, your head!"

He wiped his hand across his forehead and blood covered his whole hand. "You mother fucker." A man walked up to the window and looked at us. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we're here to get our spots." Desir called from the backseat. "Okay I'll let you guys go then!" the man smiled and raised the beam. Vice drove away and down a road. "This place is like a fucking ghost town." I nodded and spotted our site. "There it is Vice." He looked to where I was pointing and stopped. Desir opened the door and immediately puked. Vice quickly backed away and looked at him in disgust. "Gross dude!" He coughed and chuckled. "Well I'm sorry if your driving sucks and causes people to vomit."

Jealousy walked into the bathroom to clean his wound and I got out and set Hana down. Eater stumbled and fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "Jealousy, when we leave, you're driving." I didn't notice him get back and he stood next to me. "Sounds like a deal." Vice rolled his eyes and opened the trunk, pulling out the tents and threw them aside. I watched him throw the tents and sleeping bags onto the ground. "You're all pussies!" Jealousy rolled his eyes and stood next to me. "Hey Kouki."

"Hey."

"Where are you gonna be sleeping?"

"Well, I told Hana that I'd sleep with her."

Jealousy nodded and he quickly pulled me down to the ground, dodging a flying tent carrier. "God dammit Jealousy! Help us fucking put these up!" He grumbled to himself and unpacked the tent. Hana and Eater ran up to me and jumped up and down. "Kouki, there's a huge lake to swim in!"

"Really?"

They nodded and they ran down the road, me following after them. Vice watched as we ran into the clear field and down some stairs. "Swimming eh? This should be a blast." Desir leaned up against a tree, texting his master. "You know fuck bunny, you could fucking help us." Vice snapped. He rolled his eyes and put his phone away. "Whatever." His eyes widened and he stood up, growling to himself. "Vice calm down." Jealousy called and finished setting up one tent. They looked at him in shock and looked away from each other, going to the other tents.

Me, Eater, and Hana walked along the coastline, looking out at the water. "This is beautiful you guys." I smiled and stopped, listening to the water. They looked at me and smiled. "Can we go swimming some time Kouki?"

"Of course! As long as Vice doesn't find out."

We walked back up the shore then back onto the road, heading back to our campsite. Once we got there, everything was set up and finished. "Welcome back you fucking jerks! Why'd you leave?!" Vice snapped, peering into a window of one tent. "They just wanted to show me something, you crab ass!" I replied.

He walked out and glared at us. "So, I heard something about a beach. Care to tell?" I rolled my eyes and walked past him. He growled and grabbed my arm, turning me towards him. "So, tell me little girl, do you want to swim or get burned?"

"I would rather swim."

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for?!"

Hana and Eater grinned and skipped around happily. I smiled as I watched them and noticed Vice walk into his tent. "C'mon Kouki, let's go get changed!" Hana smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me into our tent.

A car drove down the road and stopped near our campsite. It turned off and Mizho stepped out of the front passenger seat, Parrasse getting out of the driver's seat. "I see you have everything finished." she muttered and sat down on the bench. Desir rolled his eyes and walked towards the bathroom. After Hana and I found our bathing suits, she sprinted out of the tent and into the bathroom, me being dragged along. Vice looked at us and cocked an eyebrow. 'That little brat is getting more action with her then I am!'

"What the fuck's going on?" Parrasse questioned. "Looks like we're going swimming." Mizho replied and stood up, walking towards the bathroom. Desir came back wearing pink shorts, holding his human clothes. "Dude this place is fucking creepy! No one's even here!" Jealousy walked out of his tent in dark blue shorts and nodded.

"Did you get changed in your tent?" Vice question. "No I got dressed out in public, yes I did you moron!" he snapped. Me, Hana, and Mizho walked back to the campsite and set our clothes in the tent. Vice looked at us and instantly looked away. I saw blood slightly leak out from under his hand and I blushed. Hana was wearing a red one-piece, Mizho was wearing a purple two piece that made the bottoms look like a skirt, and I was wearing a brown two piece.

"Hana, I'll race you!" Eater grinned and Hana laughed. Mizho watched as the two ran away towards the beach. "God dammit you two! Wait for us!" I shouted. After finding their swim trunks, Vice and Parrasse walked towards the bathroom. I sat down next to Jealousy and opened a can of Pepsi.

"Kouki," Jealousy whispered and placed his hand on my arm. "Yeah?" I replied and looked at his hand. He sighed and slightly sat closer to me. "You look…amazing…in that." I blushed as I felt his breath against my ear. Mizho noticed us and her jaw slightly dropped. 'No way! I thought that Vice only liked her, but Jealousy too?! Talk about love triangle.'

As Vice and Parrasse came back, Jealousy scooted away from me and tried to act normal. Vice wore green trunks while Parrasse wore a combination on red and yellow. Me and him stood up, along with Mizho and Desir, and looked at them. "What the fuck are you looking at? If you want to leave then just leave!" Vice snapped.

Desir, Jealousy, and Parrasse sprinted away and me and Mizho started to walk away. As we walked, I felt a hand cover my mouth and quickly pull me into the woods. Mizho heard rustling and turned around, seeing that I wasn't there and Vice was nowhere to be seen. She smirked and continued to walk. 'I'll get you two someday.'

I squirmed in the persons grasp as he dragged me towards a large house. "Shut up you little bitch." he growled and held my mouth tighter. My mouth opened and I sank my teeth into his skin. He winced in pain as blood gushed out from behind my teeth. He picked up a stick and quickly brought it down against my head. I yelped and fell to the ground, blood running down my face.

He chuckled and sat down on my pelvic and started to rub my chest. I snapped back to reality when I heard him unzip his pants and I began to scream as loud as I could. "I said shut up whore!" he snapped and punched me across the face two times. Just as he was about to take off my swimsuit bottoms a branch snapped and landed next to us. He jumped and frantically looked around. "Who the fuck's with you?!"

I groaned slightly and through half closed eyes, spotted Vice perched on a tree branch above us. He put a finger against his lips and I slightly nodded. His gauntlets shined slightly from the sun shining through the leaves and trees. The man shrugged it off and leaned down. I screamed again as he licked the side of my neck. His eyes grew wide and he screamed out in pain as Vice's turtle saw tore through his ribs, lungs, and heart. "Hasn't any fucking human known not to mess with a pretty woman or else her man will beat the shit out of you?" Vice grinned and flung him through a window of the house next to us. I was on the verge of passing out from shock.

Vice gently picked me up bridal like and silently walked away. "I thought that was you for a second." I muttered, resting my head against his chest. He didn't say anything and just kept walking. "What did you mean when you said or else her man will beat the shit out of you?" I asked as he walked out into the open and walked towards his tent. "Kouki," Vice began with a sigh as he sat me down on the floor and pulled my head closer towards him. "Things like this come once in a lifetime, and I don't want some old fucking human pedophile get to you."

"What…do you mean Vice?" I whispered as he gently wiped the blood on my face away. He sighed heavily and placed his gauntlet against my cheek. "What I mean is that you need a man in your life. Not a boy that will run and hide when faced with danger and won't protect you. A real man that will be there for you, through anything that you face."

My heart felt like melting from what he said. It sounded like he actually meant it. "Vice, that's the nicest thing a boy ever said to me." I choked and tears began to form in my eyes. He took his shirt and wiped my eyes. I blushed and smiled, looking away. His gauntlet rested against my hand and the other against my cheek. Vice leaned in and my eyes widened as I felt his lips press against mine gently. A blush crossed my face and I noticed one slightly on his too. I kissed back and felt him slowly push me down and crawl over me.

My eyes slowly closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Flashbacks of me and Jealousy kissing filled my head and I quickly pushed him off. I sat up and he looked at me in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?" he muttered. "No," I replied and looked away. "It's just that, maybe the others are wondering where we are." He nodded and pulled me up. "Maybe we should go then." I smiled and began to leave. Vice grabbed my arm and turned me towards him, kissing my lips again and pulled away. "Tell anyone and I'll fucking kill you." I smirked and we walked down the road.

Desir sat on a buoy and spotted us walk down the stairs and onto the sand. Even the beach was deserted. "Where the fuck were you two?" he called out. "Human pedophile trouble." Vice called back and walked into the water. "Kouki!" Hana cheered and hugged my side. I screamed and stumbled backwards, falling onto my back, sand flung around us. Once the sand cleared, I spotted Hana sitting on my chest. "Me and Eater found something! Wanna see it?"

"Sure, why not?"

I stood up and followed her to a big opening in the woods. It was like some sort of cave opening, even though there were trees instead of rocks. My eyes widened in surprise and I smiled. "Hana, this is so beautiful." She grinned and stopped me before I could step inside it. "Look closer Kouki." I nodded and studied everything.

Then, I heard a twig snap and a female fox stepped out from the bushes, along with four kits. I gasped and Hana smiled. "That's their den." I looked at the hole in the ground and jumped when a hand pressed against my shoulder. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Jealousy apologized. "But I was wondering if you were gonna swim." I nodded and looked at Hana. "I'm not! I'm gonna make holes and rivers in the sand with Eater."

She watched as we walked into the water and looked back towards the foxes.

"It's so fucking cold!" I laughed and crossed my arms as we walked deeper. "That's the whole point." Vice smirked and floated up next to us. I smirked and sighed. Jealousy grinned and tackled me into the cold water. I screamed as I came up and he rose up next to me, smiling. I smirked and pushed him away from me. Vice circled around me, his hair sticking up like a shark fin, and he pulled me into the water and dragged me farther out. I started to panic once my feet couldn't touch the ground. Desir watched as we got closer to the buoy and smiled. "What's wrong Kouki, afraid of the water?"

I growled and glared at the pink haired douji. "Shut up you fucker, I can't swim." Vice grinned and disappeared under the water. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe." Jealousy muttered and climbed onto the buoy and pushed Desir off. He yelped and landed face first and quickly came up. "What the fuck dude!?"

"Your turn ended five minutes ago."

I snickered and looked back to the beach. Mizho and Parrasse fell asleep on their towels and Hana and Eater were digging a hole, filling it with water. "Where the fuck's Vice?" Desir questioned. We all looked around, but couldn't find him. The water was so dark that we couldn't spot him.

I felt a tug on my leg and then a yank, and before I knew it, I was pulled under the water. "Kouki!" Jealousy and Desir screamed. Jealousy jumped into the water and looked around, along with Desir. All the commotion in the water made Hana and Eater look from what they were doing and look at the two. "Eater, wake Mizho and Parrasse!" Jealousy shouted at the top of his lungs. They jumped and rushed towards the two and shook them furiously. They groaned and slowly sat up. "What is it?" Mizho asked sleepily. "Kouki's gone! I think she drowned!" Eater shouted. Her eyes grew wide and she looked out into the water.

I struggled to get away from the object that pulled me farther down under water. Bubbles came out of my mouth as I tried to scream. I kicked with all my might and finally freed my leg. But I was too far under the water to quickly get out and breathe. My eyes watched the light from the sun disappear as I passed out from shock. Vice grinned and gently caught me in his arms and swam towards the top.

Jealousy looked all over and smashed his hand against the buoy next to Desir. "Jealousy, she's probably dead." His eyes grew wide and he gritted his teeth. "That's not true! Don't fucking say that!" Vice rose out of the water and breathed heavily. "Vice Kouki's gone!" Jealousy shouted, tears slightly forming in his eyes. Vice slung me over his shoulder and smirked. "Who's gone Jealousy?" His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. He watched the two swim towards him and grinned. "She's not dead, she just passed out." They sighed in relief and swam to shore. Kouki!" Hana cried and ran up to us. Vice laid me on his towel and kneeled down next to me. "It's okay everyone, I know CPR."

"Since when the fuck did you know how to do CPR?"

'I don't.'

He leaned down and before he could try to do CPR, my eyes slowly opened. Everyone's eyes grew wide except for Vice's (cause they were closed). I pushed his head away and slowly sat up. 'God dammit!' he thought. "What happened?" I asked groggily. "You drowned Kouki, I guess we should've listened." Desir replied. I slowly nodded and stood up. I grabbed my towel and coughed as hard as I could, coughing up water. "I guess that's the end of today's fun." Vice smirked and grabbed his towel.

The others grabbed their things and started to walk away as well. Vice jogged up to me and looked at me. "Are you okay to eat Kouki?" I shrugged and shook slightly. The sun was halfway down and it was getting cold out. He took off his towel and draped it on my shoulders. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep with me? I can make the others sleep outside. And keep you warm when it gets colder."

"No thanks Vice." I replied as we got back to our campsite. I sat down across the fire pit and sighed. Wood was put in it and it looked fresh. I walked to the bathroom to change into my "regular" clothes. Mizho and Hana walked to the bathroom carrying their night clothes. Jealousy sat across from Vice on the bench. "Vice where the fuck were you when she drowned?" Vice ignored him and continued to drink his Galbis.

His eyes grew wide once he figured it out. "You drowned her, didn't you?" Vice grinned and looked at the envious douji. "So, she won't know. And if you tell her I'll kill you and have her for myself." Jealousy's eyes grew wide and he growled angrily. I walked into the tent me, Hana, and Mizho were staying in and put my clothes in my bag. Hana and Mizho set their clothes into their bags too and we sat around the fire pit. Jealousy stood up and sat next to me. Desir opened his lighter and pointed the flame at a log. It slowly caught on fire and he poured gasoline on it, making the fire bigger.

Vice stood up and sat on the other side of me. Jealousy saw him out of the corner of his eye and he gritted his teeth. It was silent until the sun went down fully and the moon slightly shined through the trees. Vice stood up and walked into his tent. "Kouki I have to tell you something." Jealousy whispered. I looked at him and tilted my head. "When you drowned, you didn't actually drown. Vi-"

Jealousy was interrupted when a bag of marshmallows hit him in the face and fell in his lap, followed by another bag, three packets of chocolate bars, and three boxes of gram crackers. "That's tonight's dinner." Vice called and sat next to me and opened the marshmallows. Jealousy growled and sat the food on the table. I snickered and sighed. "You guys are weird."

"You have no idea."

Me and Vice laughed together and sighed. He opened the bags and popped a marshmallow in his mouth. He handed me one and I took it and silently nibbled on it. Every douji was in their real form and having a great time. I wondered what Jealousy was trying to say but pushed that thought aside. Hana and Eater held their marshmallows over the fire with a stick and munched on some chocolate.

Mizho squirmed around and screamed when Parrasse put his gauntlet on her back. "God dammit you moron don't touch me!" She furiously stood up and stomped into the tent, whimpering slightly. "I guess she had too much sun." he muttered and yawned. He walked into his tent and closed the door. Desir chuckled and munched on a gram cracker.

As the night wore on, Eater, Hana, and Desir passed out from too much sugar. I sat in between Vice and Jealousy, drinking my third can of Pepsi. "Are you ever gonna stop drinking that?" Jealousy questioned. I shook my head no and smirked. "I like Pepsi." I set the can down in my lap and sighed slightly, feeling the warmth from the fire on my skin.

"I can see that."

I laughed and accidently set my gauntlets on their hands. They blushed and I set my hands in my lap, over my drink. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night boys."

"Good night."

I finished my Pepsi and stood up, setting the empty can on the table. As soon as I left, they glared at each other angrily. "Someday she's gonna find out Vice." Vice chuckled menacingly and stood up. "As long as she doesn't know, the better." Jealousy watched as the evil douji walked into his tent and he sighed in frustration. Jealousy heard a branch snap and he quickly turned around, slowly scanning the woods.

Matthew glared at him and growled softly. "How dare you fuckers warp my sister's mind!"

**Well guys, how was that? Now I have to tell you that I'm going on a brake for a while to find some inspiration. So while I'm gone, please review and tell me what you want to happen next. So stay tuned! ^^**


	10. A note for you

**Hey guys, this isn't really a chapter but a note to tell you. Now, in the next chapter (or any other chapter), you may be like, "What the fuck is this or what the hell were you thinking?!" but there's a good reason for it. In the story, me and Matthew turn evil a lot and when we are, we tend to get out of control. But always tend to forget that we're related and try to kill each other. So, we always try to kill anyone or anything in our path. And in conclusion, it's like that we're enemies that want to kill each other or two people just meeting.**

**So, if you still don't understand, keep coming back to this note to understand what's happening or what's going on. Just had to tell you guys.**


	11. Time to go home

**Thanks for the awesome suggestions you guys!**

**Anonymous: Thank you!**

**Ailee: Glad you're still interested!**

**Anonymous: That's correct! You get a cookie! Vice stole the real prize… :C**

**Vice: *sitting in my room on my bed, munching on some medium rare steak, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, watching Jackass 3D* Come up here and keep me company bitch!**

**NEVER! *runs out the front door***

**Matthew & Ultimo: *pokes their heads into my room***

**Vice: *throws steak at Ultimo, hitting him in the face* Leave you fuckers.**

**Matthew: What did you mean by "keep me company"?**

**Vice: *looks to the left and smirks***

**Ultimo: That's disgusting!**

**Matthew: Ew!**

**Vice: Anyway, *points* enjoy the chapter you fucking weirdo's.**

Jealousy shrugged off the feeling that someone was watching him and stood up. He poured his water over the fire and sighed heavily. "Maybe a walk will clear my mind." Matthew watched as he walked silently down the road, careful not to make any noise, and silently followed behind him. Now and then a chill would run up his spine and he would turn around, but nothing was there.

Jealousy turned a corner and walked onto an open field with tables everywhere. "Kouki, I wish I can come out and tell you, but I don't know how to." He heard branches snap behind him and he quickly jumped away from a fireball. He looked at the figure step out from the trees and gritted his teeth. "What the fuck's your problem?!" Matthew growled menacingly and walked closer to him. His hair was fully black with orange streaks (sort of like lava), and his eyes were completely black (like he had no eyes at all).

"You fuckers stole my sister and are fucking warping her god damn mind!" he snarled. Jealousy glared at him and stood his ground. "You're that mother fucker who I tried to kill!" Matthew chuckled, the orange streaks glowing along with his visors slightly, and he stopped a foot away from him. "Now, the only things I can do now are save my sister and kill you fuckers." Matthew raised his gauntlet and quickly brought it down. "Wait!" Jealousy shouted and caught it.

Matthew tilted his head and growled furiously. "What now you pussy?"

"T-this may sound crazy but, I-I actually like your sister!"

His eyes grew wide at what the douji said and he yanked his gauntlet away and slightly loosened up. "What's that gonna do you? I'm still gonna kill you." Jealousy gulped and chuckled slightly. "I was gonna tell her this, but, I might as well tell you. When we were swimming this evening, she drowned." Matthew cocked an eyebrow and his eyes reappeared. "So?"

"She didn't actually drown. Vice drowned her on purpose so that he could try and do his own version of CPR."

His eyes widened and his eyes disappeared again, only this time, his gauntlets burst into flames and cracked, lava slowly pouring out and burned the ground. "HE DID WHAT NOW?!" Jealousy sighed and looked away. "Vice drowned her on purpose." Matthew shoved Jealousy backwards and snarled fiercely at him. "You're off the hook this time. But don't feel so safe cause I'll be waiting in the shadows." After he said that, he disappeared. Jealousy sighed in relief and slowly (but shakily), walked away back to the campsite.

Once he got back, he sighed again and climbed in a tree above our tent, and silently perched himself in it. He laid down on the branch and made himself comfortable. 'I hope I can tell her the truth without being interrupted.' Jealousy closed his eyes slowly and drifted off into a light sleep.

When morning came everyone was up and I was still asleep (bad habit). I heard them laughing and the noise grew quieter and quieter. Once there was no more noise, I groaned as sunlight hit my eyes. I heard the door open then close and felt a presence behind me. "Kouki, I have to tell you something." Jealousy whispered into my ear. I groaned again and faced him. "What is it?" He took a deep breath and moved my bangs out from my eyes. "You…didn't actually…drown."

"What…do you mean Jealousy?"

He gulped and embraced for pain. "Vice drowned you on purpose." I shot up and I slowly turned my head towards him. "But I had no part in it!" My eyes changed and I quickly brought down my gauntlet. Jealousy caught it in his hands and struggled to keep it away. I growled fiercely at him, my eyes full of hate and betrayal.

We heard a giant explosion and my eyes changed back and I pulled my gauntlet away. Jealousy opened the door and we stepped out. I saw smoke surround the bathroom and spotted Matthew standing on the roof! "Matthew!" I cried happily and sprinted towards him. He saw me run towards him and I stared in horror at him.

His eyes were gone with lava slowly oozing out of them, his hair was on fire dripping lava and hot rocks, blood dripped out of his mouth, his teeth hung out of the sides, and his gauntlets were engulfed in flames, lave pouring out onto the roof. He snarled at me and punched me across the face.

Jealousy spotted Vice's body lying in a tree, head, arms, and legs scattered across the ground. His torso was stuck on a tree branch, but it missed his spirit. Matthew spotted Jealousy and pointed at him. "You fuckers will pay for what you've done!" My eyes widened and in moments, he disappeared and reappeared behind the douji and jammed his gauntlet into his abdomen. Jealousy screeched and he burst into flames. I watched as the fire disappeared and he fell to the ground, burnt to a crisp.

Matthew looked up and walked towards me. I yelped and turned away, only running into his legs. I looked up in horror and his gauntlet grasped my neck and shoulders. Matthew looked at me, no emotion in his face, and looked into my eyes. "Matthew…let me…go!" I gasped as he squeezed harder. I clawed at his hand and gritted my teeth.

He pulled me closer to him and forcefully kissed me on the lips, his tongue gliding against mine. I blushed dark red and instantly began to squirm in his grasp, blood rubbing on my lips. 'This is so awkward on many levels!' I thought. His free hand clutched my left arm and his other hand clutched my right arm, pulling me closer to him. Now THAT, was fucking awkward for me cause he didn't wear a fucking shirt, plus he was my brother. Lava slightly dripped onto my cheeks, making me flinch and try to pull away. I'm sure he'd half to stop and breathe sometime…right?

I saw Parrasse rise up behind him and raise his gauntlet. Matthew pulled away and shrieked in pain, crushing my arms in his grasp. I screamed and pulled away, landing on my back. He raised the douji up to his face and Matthew curled his nose at him. "Get him out of here." Mizho muttered. Parrasse nodded and threw him into the woods. Hana ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "You're okay Kouki! I'm so glad you are!" I shook madly and stared at the sky.

The others packed up the tents while Desir was trying to get Vice out of the tree. I looked behind my shoulder at Jealousy, who was sitting in the car, looking in front of him. His hair was gone, his clothes were burned onto his skin, and he was bleeding very badly. He never spoke after that. And I wouldn't blame him!

Desir patted my shoulder and I looked at him. "It's time to go." I nodded and sat next to Jealousy in the back of Rune's parents car, Vice (or what was left of him) was sitting on the other side of me. Desir was in the driver's seat while Eater and Hana were with Mizho and Parrasse. It was silent all the way on the drive back to K's. My arms were in my lap and pieces of my arms fell off. Once we arrived back at K's, Desir got out and opened the door for us. Jealousy got out first and I followed. I held my arms in my jaws by some wires and Desir carried Vice. We walked up the stairs and he knocked on the door.

K answered it and screamed when he saw us and hid behind the couch. Desir rolled his eyes and we walked inside. I sat on the couch and the others sat at the table. "What happened to you guys?" K asked. "Kouki's stupid brother." Desir replied. Jealousy sat still next to the lustful douji and stared at the floor. "Why aren't you talking Jealousy?" K asked.

He raised an arm, a screeching noise filled our ears, and quickly lowered it. I looked away, guilt overcoming me, and sighed. K grabbed a phone a called his master, telling him to come over immediately. He got up and walked into his room. Desir stood up and stretched. "I might as well leave. Have fun." Me and Jealousy watched him leave and sighed. "Tell me it wasn't true Jealousy." I muttered. He looked at me and sighed. "It was true Kouki. I'd never lie to you and that's the truth." His voice was so scratchy sounding that it made me feel even more guilty.

**Meanwhile in the woods…**

Matthew laid on the ground, a tree branch embedded into his chest near his spirit. His eyes reappeared and he clutched the branch and pulled it out, his wound fixing itself. He sat up and groaned. 'What the fuck happened?' Police sirens could be heard all over and he peered out from the trees. Blood and fire was everywhere. He smirked and flew away.

Soon, Rune arrived and he started to try and remove his charred clothes. K was working on Vice and I told him that I could wait. Jealousy sat in front of me and Rune was kneeling in front of him, trying to get his shirt off. His pink eyes stared into mine and he screamed as his master pulled off some of his shirt. I looked away and frowned. "Hey K," Rune began and looked at the man. K looked at him and smiled. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if we could use your bathtub to try and get Jealousy clean."

He thought about it for a moment and finally nodded. Rune stood up and struggled to pull up his douji. I watched the two walk into the bathroom and sighed. K looked at me and stood up, finally hooking up parts of Vice's legs. "Are you sure you don't want to be fixed yet?" I shook my head no and looked up at him. "They need it more than I do K. I can wait." He nodded and continued to hook up Vice's legs.

The sounds of yelps, groans, and shuffling could be heard from the bathroom. "Hey Kouki, can you come here for a minute?" Rune called. I stood up slowly, stumbled, and walked towards the bathroom. He saw me in the doorway and he stood up. "This might sound weird but I need you to climb in there and hold him down so I can remove the rest of his shirt." I blushed slightly and looked at the wall. I obeyed and he helped me into the tub. Jealousy shifted and yelped at the feeling of my body lightly press against his.

My head pressed against his chest and he groaned in discomfort as Rune cut away his shirt, slightly pulling off some skin as well. Jealousy shouted out in pain as his master removed the rest of his shirt and he accidently sliced open his hand. Rune yelped and winced as blood gushed onto the floor. He quickly left the room to clean his wound and closed the door slightly.

Jealousy breathed heavily and my eyes closed tightly. I tried to prevent myself from crying, but I couldn't help it. He looked down at me and frowned. "It's all my fault." I cried into his chest, tears rolling down my cheeks. He wrapped his arms around my back and he sighed.

"I should've woken up earlier and try to prevent this from ever happening!" I whimpered. "Don't say that Kouki." Jealousy muttered and rubbed my head slowly. I sniffed and looked at the wall. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes, falling asleep too. Rune came back and gasped slightly at us and smiled. He kneeled down and continued to cut off his charred clothes.

After five hours of fixing up, my arms were reattached and Vice had all his body parts put back on. Jealousy was still getting cleaned off in the bathroom, but he was still burned slightly. K was happily making dinner and I was laying on the couch. I listened as he hummed a tune happily and smiled to myself. Vice was sitting on the floor across from me, staring blankly at the floor.

Electric sparks came out of his arms and neck. He never moved when K got everything reattached on his body. I only saw his eyes move slightly from left to right sometimes. Rune walked into the living room, Jealousy next to him, and smiled. "Well, we're gonna head home now and try to get some more work done. Good night you guys." Me and K waved and watched as they left the apartment.

"You ready to eat Kouki?" K asked and made our plates. I stood up and sat at the table. Vice's eyes scanned the room and stopped when they spotted the table. A chill ran up my spine and I looked over my shoulder at him. Our eyes met and I looked away, remembering what Jealousy said. 'Why would he drown me after what he said?'

K looked at me and set his hand on my gauntlet and smiled. I looked at him in confusion and slightly smiled back. "You must be upset after what happened." I nodded and he finished his plate. I barely touched my food from the fact that I wasn't all that hungry. He took my plate and set it in the microwave. The clock read 11:57 and he yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night."

"Good night K."

I watched him walk into his room and shuddered at the feeling of Vice watching me. He whistled slightly and I turned around slightly. He looked up at me and grinned, motioning with his head to come here. I slowly got up and walked towards him, standing in front of him. Vice's finger tapped the floor in front of him and he grinned wider. "Come here, little girl. I have to tell you something." I kneeled down hesitantly and yelped when his gauntlet grasped my arm and pulled me closer to him. "I've been thinking, and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date sometime." Vice whispered into my ear. I pulled away and scooted back. "I don't think so."

"Why the fuck not?!"

I took a deep breath and looked away. "Jealousy told me that you on purposely drowned me." His eyes widened and his fingers dug into the floor. "Oh did he now? And did he tell you what would happen if he told you?" I shook my head no and yelped when I felt his hand grasp my waist and pull me closer to him. He pinned me to the floor and sat on my pelvic.

I blushed dark red as he leaned down and chuckled in my ear. "I told him that I'd kill him and have you all for myself." Vice gloated. I looked at him in shock and whimpered. "You're a horrible person! Why would you think I like you?!" He sat up and rolled his eyes. "Do I really have to say it? Of all the times you've kissed me and when you slept with me that one time. I could tell you wanted me." My eyes widened in horror and I blushed. "How'd you-?"

"I woke up when you arrived in my room."

He winced as his leg cracked slightly and put all his weight on me. I gasped and tried to push him off. Vice smirked and set his gauntlet on mine. He leaned down and nibbled on my neck, blood dripping onto the floor. His tongue licked the fresh wound, lapping up the blood. I gasped slightly cause normally a human tongue isn't supposed to feel similar to a cat tongue.

If you remember Cricket, my cat that made a cameo appearance I used to have, she used to climb up on my bed and lay on my pillows when I was asleep and lick my fingers all the time. She even pawed at my fingers when I pulled them away deeper into the pillows. She was such a goofball that I loved a lot.

His gauntlet grabbed my hip and he chuckled. I growled and kicked him in the balls. He pulled away and groaned, falling over. I shot up and raced to the door. "Kouki after everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me?!" Vice snarled and glared at me. I opened the door and looked at him. "Vice, I wish my brother killed you." I closed the door and flew away into the rainy night.

Rune was done cleaning up Jealousy's body and was now working on his clothes. Jealousy sat in his room in a bathrobe, looking out the window. Rune heard the doorbell ring and he walked out of his room, down the long hallway and down the stairs. His eyes widened once he opened the door. I stood there, drenched in water, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I…have nowhere…else to go." I whimpered. "Come inside then so you don't catch a cold." he suggested. I walked inside and he ran upstairs to get a towel. Once he came back, he draped it around me and smiled. "Why're you here anyway Kouki?"

I rubbed my nose and looked at the floor. "I have to talk to Jealousy please." Rune nodded and showed me upstairs to his room. Jealousy saw his door open through the window and stared at me in shock as I stepped in the room and closed the door. "Kouki, what're you doing here?" he asked as he turned around. I walked towards him and kneeled down in front of him. "You were right Jealousy. Vice doesn't care about me." I hugged his waist tightly and sobbed. He stared at me in shock and lifted my head up. "He told you?"

I nodded and he picked me up and set me in his lap. "Kouki, I'll understand if you think about me another way, but, I really like you." I looked up at him in shock and blushed dark pink. "Really?" He nodded and gently kissed my lips. Rune walked in and gasped. We pulled away and looked at him. He smiled and handed his douji his fixed and washed clothes. His skin wasn't burnt anymore but he still had no hair. "I'll leave you two alone. Have fun!" Rune smiled and left the room.

I climbed off him and watched as he walked into the bathroom to put his clothes back on. 'I like you too Jealousy. More than anyone else, even more than Vice slightly.' I smiled and watched him come out of the bathroom.

He smiled back and held his gauntlet out. It was slightly darker than it originally was. "Would…you like to go out to eat somewhere?" I nodded and he wrapped it around my gauntlet. We walked out of his room and down the stairs. He opened the front door and we walked out of the mansion, closing the door behind him.

We walked down the sidewalk, talking amongst each other and having a good time. Vice watched from a water tower and growled to himself. He watched us walk into a restaurant and sit down at a table. We smiled and ordered our food. "Jealousy." I began and looked at the floor. He looked at me and tilted his head slightly. "Yes?" I sighed and closed my eyes. "Do you know why Matthew followed us?"

His eyes widened and he looked away, scratching his neck. "Well…I…uh, he…followed me and told me…that he was gonna kill me and every other evil douji…mainly me and Vice though." I nodded and smiled at the waitress as she set our food down. She didn't seem to be afraid of us because we walked in as doujis, not humans. It became silent after that…until loud shrieks and screams came from the lobby. And in seconds almost every human was pierced in the heart by knives. Me and Jealousy jumped when Vice landed on our table with a thud. "Yo." he muttered and looked at me. I glared at him and growled. "Why the hell are you here?!"

"Funny you should mention that."

He turned around quickly and picked Jealousy up by the face. He squirmed in his grasp and scratched his gauntlet. "I'm here to kill this fucker like I told you Kouki!" Jealousy kicked the douji in the throat and launched himself out the window. I ran after him and hid behind him. Vice chuckled and pushed himself off the ground, stepping over the broken window and walked slowly towards us. "You're not gonna fucking kill me and take her!"

He smirked in amusement and stopped in front of us. "I wasn't gonna tell you Jealousy, but I might as well." My eyes widened and I growled in anger. "Don't fucking say it Vice!" Vice grinned and looked the envious douji straight in the eye. "The bitch hates spiders." Jealousy looked at him in shock and gritted his teeth. "What…did you just say?"

"I said the bitch doesn't like spiders! She hate's them!" Vice repeated again, but shouted it out. Jealousy looked down, his upper lip rising up, and growled slightly. "Is this true Kouki?" I looked at him in horror, his pink eyes full of hatred and anger. I gulped and raised my elbows up slightly. "I'm trying to get over my fear of spiders."

He turned quickly and with his human hand, punched me across the face, knocking out some of my teeth and cracked my jaw. "YOU BITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I looked up at him and was punched in the face again, but this time in the nose. Jealousy loomed over me, holding me up by the collar, punching me in the face over and over again. Vice grinned madly and chuckled, my screams filled his ears.

I placed my gauntlet on his chest and tried to push him away. He grabbed my arm and brought it down on his knee. It snapped into a v and I shrieked in pain, seeing the bone sticking out. He raised his gauntlet up and growled at me. "You're the biggest whore I've ever met!" He brought it down and I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for my death.

I heard him grunt with slight cracking noise and I opened my eyes. Matthew loomed over me, holding Jealousy's gauntlet in one hand, his other piercing Vice in the abdomen. "Matthew!" I whispered and tears rolled down my cheeks. He looked down at me and smiled warmly. "Don't leave mine or Ultimo's sight okay?" I nodded and he kicked Jealousy in the throat, tearing his gauntlet out of Vice. Jealousy crashed into him and they groaned.

Matthew kneeled down and placed my head against his chest, placing a bloody gauntlet on my good arm. I sobbed into his chest and gritted my teeth. Jealousy looked at me and struggled to stand up. Vice groaned and coughed up blood, a pool of blood surrounding him. I growled and glared at the two. "I HATE YOU JEALOUSY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE EVER AGAIN! AND I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU FOR A MOMENT THERE!"

His eyes widened and he stared at me in shock. He watched as Matthew picked me up bridal like and flew away. "She….loved me?" He looked at the ground and glared at Vice, who was trying to stand. Jealousy stood up and walked away furiously into the shadows. Vice watched him leave and chuckled to himself.

**I just had to stop it there. Hope you enjoyed it! So, here's another question: Which do you think is right for Kouki: Vice or Jealousy? And I'm gonna need an explanation on why you picked one of them. And it would be very helpful if you guys tell me what you want to happen in the next chapters! Thanks for reading and stay tuned! :D**


	12. Still can't think of a name

We landed in front of an abandoned hospital and he carried me inside. Faint laughing could be heard and a cold breeze surrounded us. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the pain in my broken arm. "Shinzou is that you?" Ultimo called out. "Yeah." he replied and turned around, facing the red head. He gasped and rushed towards us. "Kouki are you okay?!" I shook my head no and looked away. "I thought I loved him."

"Who?"

"I don't even want to say his name anymore."

Ultimo sighed and escorted us to our room. Matthew set me down on the bed and left to go find Pardonner. Ultimo sat next to me and looked at the floor. "Kouki, you're a moderate douji that doesn't deserve to hang around evil **or** good. You and your brother need to be with Milieu and Dunstan." I looked at him in confusion and he set his gauntlet on mine, his piercing green eyes full of sorrow.

My light grey eyes looked into his and Pardonner walked into the room, Matthew following close behind. "Holy shit what the hell happened?" Pardonner muttered and stood in front of us. "Evil." Matthew replied before I could. I nodded and he gently took my arm. "Now, this is gonna really hurt, but I have to put the bone back in place."

"No don't please!" I shouted and slapped him away, but Ultimo pulled me back down and held my arms tight. "There's no other option Kouki."

Matthew closed his eyes and looked away, cracking and my screams filled his ears. Pardonner sighed and wrapped some bandages around my arm, making a cast. I whimpered and my arm twitched madly. Ultimo grabbed a tissue and wiped my eyes. "It's okay Kouki. It's all over." I nodded and watched the black haired douji place the cast on my arm.

He put a sling on my shoulder and gently placed my broken arm in it. I sighed and smiled slightly. "And someone's been wanting to see you for a long time Kouki!" Ultimo smiled happily and whistled. Soft thumps could be heard in the hallway and Zira ran in happily. "Kouki you're back! I missed you!" she called and jumped onto my chest and started to rub her head on my cheek. I giggled and pet her with my good arm. "Where were you Zira?" She circled around my waist and sat on my knees. "I was here getting fixed."

I nodded and smiled when she climbed on my shoulder and wrapped her tails around my neck. The clock on the wall read 1:59 and I yawned slightly. "You should get some rest Kouki, you need it." Zira muttered and licked my cheek. I nodded and the animal jumped off my shoulders and curled up at the foot of the bed. I laid my head against the soft pillow and felt Zira's fur gently brush against my fingertips. Matthew smiled and walked up next to my bedside. "I'm glad to see that you're still alive Brianna."

"And I'm glad that you're alive too Matthew."

He brushed my bangs out of my eyes and kissed my forehead gently, pulling away and sighed. Ultimo watched us silently and smiled to himself. Matthew looked at the other bed and walked towards it, sitting down and stretched. He laid back against the pillow and closed his eyes. "Good night you two." Ultimo called quietly and turned the lights off. "Good night Ultimo." we replied and watched the figure disappear.

Ultimo walked down the long hallway and silently skipped down two flights of stairs. He walked into a brightly lit room and sat down next to Service and Machi at a table. "Machi-san?" She looked up from her book and smiled at him warmly. "Yes Ulti?" Ultimo looked away and rubbed his shoulder. "You're a full grown woman, so you'd know about this more than Ulti would, but, what do you know about girls?" Service spit up his drink and blushed slightly when he realized he sprayed Sophia. "Sorry Sophia." The blonde haired douji grumbled and stomped towards the bathroom.

Machi looked at him in confusion and smiled slightly. "What would you want to know Ulti?" Ultimo tapped his chin and looked at the floor, trying to think of something. And then it hit him. "Like, what do girls like in general?"

"Well, girls like flowers, fluffy animals, a nice boyfr-" Machi began but was stopped when Ultimo put his finger on her lips. "Do you think Ulti's nice Machi-san?"

"Of course Ulti, you're ultimate good."

He smiled and looked away. "Ultimo, are you not telling us something?" Yamato asked and walked up to him. Ultimo blushed and lowered his head. "Yamato-sama….what do you do if you like someone, and they might not like you back?" He looked at his douji in confusion and noticed him blush darker. "Well, you might want to tell this person your feelings." Ultimo nodded and looked at his master. "And what if she doesn't like me?"

"Well, at least you know."

The red head stood up and smiled at him. "Thanks Yamato-sama." Yamato smiled as his douji hugged him and happily skipped away. Ultimo skipped up the stairs leading to the roof and opened the door. He sighed and looked up at the full moon, wind whipping through his hair and clothes. 'I'll tell her sometime.'

I rolled over on my good arm and moved my head, trying to get my long hair out of my face. Zira's eyes opened and she gently hopped over my legs, walking up to my face. Her paws dragged my hair away and my eyes opened slowly. I looked at her through tired eyes and smiled. "Thank you Zira."

"No problem Kouki." she replied. Zira moved my arm out of the way and pressed her body against my stomach. I giggled at the feeling of her fur tickle my skin and placed my arm over her gently. We closed our eyes and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Meanwhile at Jealousy's…**

Rune was rushing in and out of his douji's room, catching things and putting them back, or dodging things trying not to get hit. Jealousy grabbed any object he could get his hands on and either threw it at the wall or at his master. "Jealousy calm down!" Rune shouted and dodged a glass cup. "Don't tell me to fucking calm down Rune!" Jealousy snapped and dug his gauntlets in his bed covers, tearing it open. Feathers flew everywhere and he kicked another hole in the wall. Almost everything was destroyed. The only things that weren't were the bed, toilet, bath tub, and flat screen.

_After Jealousy came back from his little "accident", he stomped towards his room, knocking down every vase, lamp, and statue he passed. Once he reached his room, he kicked the door open, breaking it off its hinges. Rune heard the commotion and ran to his room. He stopped immediately when he saw Jealousy stomping on a table and throwing a lamp across the room._

"Jealousy what the hell's the matter with you?!" Rune demanded as he dodged a pillow that was on fire. "I broke Kouki's fucking arm and punched her in the face multiple times Rune! All because of Vice!" Jealousy replied with a menacing chuckle, and swatted at the lights.

They broke and he laughed psychotically. Rune jumped when his douji hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder. "I didn't even fucking mean to hurt her! I just got so angry at her! I'm sorry I didn't fucking mean to!" Jealousy sobbed. His eyes grew wide and he awkwardly patted his douji on the back. 'Jealousy crying? This is so unlike him at all!'

"I just want to tell her I'm sorry and that she won't need to hear from me ever again." he sniffed. Rune pulled him away and smiled warmly at him. "If you're that upset, go tell her yourself. I'm sure she'll forgive you." Jealousy shook his head and looked away. "The last thing she said was that she hated me and never wanted to see me again." He sighed and sat on his bed, clearly upset. "It's always good to know and try Jealousy." Rune smiled and left the room. Jealousy looked around the destroyed room and sighed. "I better leave anyway before the maid yells at me." And after he said that, he opened the window, climbed onto the roof, and flew away into the night.

My eyes slowly opened to the feeling of something rub my neck and put something under my nose. I focused on the object on my chest and laughed as soon as I saw who it was. Zira was sitting on my chest, holding a piece of bacon under my nose, giggling to herself. "Good morning Kouki. Breakfast is ready!" I nodded and she jumped onto the floor, munching on the bacon, and I rubbed my eyes. Matthew wasn't there so I figured that he was eating.

I stood up and reached down to pick up Zira but she ran up my arm and crawled up on my head, sitting down and giggled. We walked down the hall and down some stairs, Zira telling me where to go. She directed me into a large room and I spotted Matthew sitting next to Yamato, Slow, Hiroshi, and Murayama. "Good morning Kouki!" Service called from the kitchen and waved happily. He had flour all over his apron and face, and I couldn't help but giggle.

Matthew turned around and smiled warmly at me. "Hey sis, go get something to eat and come here to sit." I nodded and Zira pushed a plate towards me. "Thank you Zira." I smiled and pet her on the head gently. She made a slight purring noise and rubbed her head in my gauntlet.

She jumped onto my shoulder and I walked up to Service. "The only thing I found was pancake mix, but I'll go shopping sometime!" he smiled and set three on my plate. I nodded and said thank you. I walked up to the table the boys were at and sat next to Murayama. "How'd you sleep Kouki?" he asked and looked at me. For being sixteen (I think), he was really tall. "Pretty well, thank you for asking."

"No problem."

Matthew smiled happily at me and I smiled back. "Kouki, Ulti was wondering if you'd like to go with me to get some more food." Ultimo smiled and walked up next to Yamato, who was handing him his wallet. "Sure Ultimo." I replied and finish my breakfast. I stood up, Zira jumping off my shoulders and landed on Matthew's head. He laughed as the animal burrowed into his hair and poked her head out from behind the back of his hair. "Hurry back you two!" We nodded and walked away.

We walked out of the hospital and walked down the street. Ultimo always kept the conversation going and he always joked about things. It kinda reminded me of Evan. Jealousy watched us walk into a store and he sighed. "I guess it would be smart to be with good now. But, I still have to tell you I'm sorry Kouki." He looked away and jumped off the water tower, landing on the grass.

Me and Ultimo walked around happily, talking amongst each other, picking up some sweets and what was written on the list. We were in our human forms and I was wearing my clothes I passed out in (a black shirt with Gir on it, my black skinny jeans, and black shoes). I walked up to a small fridge and took out a bottle of Sprite. "You want one Ulti?" I asked the redhead. "Yes please." he replied with a smile.

I tossed him a bottle of Mountain Dew. We paid for the things we bought and happily left the store. Halfway down the sidewalk, Ultimo pulled me down on a bench and set his bags on the ground. "Kouki-chan….Ulti has to tell you something very important…" he muttered and looked away, a blush crossing his face. I looked at him in confusion and felt his hand picked up mine. He held my hand and looked into my eyes, smiling. "Kouki, I…I really like you." I blushed dark red and looked at the ground. "You do?" Ultimo nodded and gently placed his hand on my cheek. "Yes, and I always will. Kouki, I lo-"

He was cut off by people screaming and Ultimo's hand was cut off. He screamed and fell backwards, blood squirting everywhere. I quickly stood up and looked at the person that was hidden behind running people. My eyes widened at who I saw when the road cleared. Jealousy stood in front of me, smiling slightly with his gauntlets in front of him, blood dripping off the right one.

"Hello, Kouki." he muttered and took one step forward. "J-jealousy! W-what're you doing here?!" I yelped and stepped over the bench. He chuckled and raised his gauntlets, his pet spider crawling all over his right gauntlet. "I'm here to talk to you, that's all." I gritted my teeth and glared at him. "Are you fucking retarded?! Did you even hear me yesterday?!"

"Oh I heard you. I heard everything you said to me."

In seconds, me and Ultimo were trapped in his web that got him, Yamato, and that old guy in the manga. And Ulti was right. It did get tighter when you squirmed. We screamed and struggled to get out or at least get loose. Jealousy smirked and placed the tarantula on the oversized web.

It crawled around and crawled towards Ultimo. He whimpered and moved some more as the spider crawled through his hair. It crawled onto his throat and bit him on the neck, injecting a large amount of poison in him. Ultimo screamed in pain and twisted his body franticly. I stared in horror as the spider crawled off him and made its way towards me. Jealousy smirked and watched his pet explore.

The spider crawled on my leg and crawled up the web, back down, and onto my stomach. I whimpered and struggled some more. The web around my neck and shoulders tightened up some more and I coughed as my airway was being blocked. "Now Kouki, I don't want to hurt you, but please hear me out." Jealousy called and walked closer. Ultimo twitched uncontrollably and his eyes slowly closed.

"Ultimo!" I choked and the web got tighter. "It's okay, he'll be dead in a few minutes." he smirked. My eyes widened and I snarled in anger. The spider and the web caught on fire and disappeared. His eyes widened and he looked at me. We dropped to the ground and I stood up, snarling at him. My eyes were gone and my gauntlets, hair, and tails were on fire. "Y-you killed my spider you bitch!" Jealousy shouted in anger. I laughed menacingly and grinned. "What're you gonna do about it?" He growled and sprinted towards me. I grabbed his arms and held them up high. He looked at me in shock and frowned. "Jealousy just give up. You're gonna die anyway."

Jealousy pulled away and looked at the ground. "Kouki, your other arm is already healed. Once Pardonner put it in the cast, it started to fix itself." I tilted my head in confusion and the sling and cast burned off. I moved my arm and smirked when it could bend and move perfectly.

"Kouki," Jealousy began. I looked at him and glared at him. "What you fucker?" He chuckled and looked at me slightly. "I can see your past and future. The darkness, the swirling envy in your heart." I looked at him in horror and swung my gauntlet at him.

He caught it and pulled me closer to him, so that our chests were touching. "Who's this Austin Beaudoin kid that you envy deeply?" I kneed him in the balls and back-kicked him in the chest. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY HIS FUCKING NAME! I WANT THAT FUCKING MAN WHORE TO DIE!"

Jealousy chuckled and slowly stood up. "You're such a feisty little kitten aren't you?" I growled fiercely at him and my gauntlets turned to a blue and green flame. "SHUT UP!" I raised my gauntlets and quickly brought them down to the ground, a powerful blast shot out of the ground and hit Jealousy, knocking him backwards.

He screamed and flew into the air. Smoke surrounded everything and I quickly flew at the envious douji. Long claws ripped out of my fingers and I scratched him across his face, neck, and chest. His spirit sphere flew out from the scratch and I caught it in my hand, landing on the ground. Jealousy fell in front of me and looked at me in horror. "K-kouki please don't! You didn't hear what I was gonna say yet!" I smirked and held the blue sphere tighter in my grasp. "Just watch me."

A knife was thrown and embedded in my gauntlet. I screamed and dropped the object. Jealousy caught it and sighed. Rune walked out of the shadows and frowned. "I knew this was gonna get out of hand, so I decided to tag along." Jealousy pushed his spirit back into his chest and looked at his master. "I don't really want this to get worse, but you won't listen to him. So, we'll have to show you!" Rune shouted and placed his arm in the air, showing his karakuri crest.

Jealousy jumped behind him and split apart, forming over Rune. I watched as they completely transformed into their god form and growled in annoyance. "What's wrong Kouki? Can't access your goddess form? Oh that's right! You don't have a master to do so!" Rune laughed and pointed at me. I snarled at him and crouched down. I glanced back at Ultimo and frowned. 'I don't have a master at all, so I can't change. But, what would happen if I fight him? Would Ultimo die here just because I couldn't save him quick enough?'

I sighed and gritted my teeth, looking up at the douji. "I do too have a goddess form!" I shouted out. Rune laughed and clutched his head. "Oh really? Let's see it then!" I gritted my teeth and felt my skin pull apart. 'No way!' I thought as everything transformed. Runes eyes widened and he lowered his hand. _"That can't be Rune!"_ Jealousy whispered.

I stood in front of him, finished transforming into my goddess form. I wore a raccoon mask that had a long cut down the middle, my hair reached down to my waist and was on fire. Spikes stuck out of my shoulders, my chest was covered by metallic looking fur that wrapped around my sides, my gauntlets were on fire and they had razor sharp claws that were the length of two fully grown human bodies, a belt that had a pointed front, covering my woman parts and my sash was under it, my legs were animal shaped, and I had seven fiery tails.

Rune stared at me in amazement. "Can that mask move?" It split apart and moved to the sides of my head, showing my face. I looked at them blankly and my tails swished around. "Now what were you saying?" I questioned and scratched my jaw with my finger. He chuckled and walked towards me. "That's really impressive Kouki, but we can't fight here. We might attract unwanted attention." I yelped when he grabbed my arm and we disappeared (cause in the manga, Yamato and Rune disappear. I think.).

We reappeared in the woods and he smirked. "Now, Kouki, since you won't listen to Jealousy, I guess you'll listen to me." I growled and yanked my arm away. "Don't fucking touch me!" He smirked and crossed his arms. "Hate it when men touch you somewhere Kouki?" I growled fiercely and lunged at him. He grabbed my waist and flung me behind him. I landed on my back and rolled onto my stomach. Rune laughed and held his head.

His back was facing me and I grinned. 'He's preoccupied! Now's my chance to kill them both!' I jumped into the air and my gauntlet changed into a giant knife. Rune grinned and turned around quickly, piercing me in the stomach with his gauntlet. I spit up blood onto his shoulder and gritted my teeth. "D-damn you, J-jealousy." I muttered. He chuckled and kicked my legs out from underneath me, punching me in the chest once I was knocked off my feet.

I gasped once I hit the ground and looked down at my wound. Tentacles appeared out from his back and embedded into the ground next to my head, under my arms, over my shoulders, and next to my waist. "Did you forget, Jealousy can read minds." I growled in annoyance and gritted my teeth. 'How the hell did I forget!?' He leaned over me and smirked. "Now, since I have you cornered, you better listen close Kouki." Rune muttered.

I snarled and head butted him. He grasped his head and closed one eye, gasping to himself. He cracked his knuckled and punched me in the jaw. _"Rune don't hurt her!"_ Jealousy shouted at his master. He nodded and pulled me up by the jaw. "Yesterday, Jealousy destroyed half of the house in a fit of rage because of what he did to you and what you said to him. Now, he already told you that he loves you. He really does and he would die for you Kouki, that's how much you mean to him."

My eyes widened in shock and I growled menacingly at him. "That's a load of bullshit! I don't believe you!" Rune sighed and stroked my cheek. "Why is it so hard to believe when he showed you that he loves you so many times?"

"I wouldn't even want to be near a boy that fucking punched me in the face repeatedly and broke my fucking arm!" I shouted. He frowned and closed his eyes. "He did it so that he could take care of you. You know like, he's the nurse and you're the patient (awkward). He's never cried before and yesterday night he did. He was very upset and lonely that you said you hated him and never wanted to see him again." I shook my head and tears formed in my eyes. "Lies! It's all lies! I don't believe you!"

Rune sighed and looked away. "Give up Rune, the bitch will never listen anyway." Vice called out and walked up to my head. I looked at him in shock and flinched slightly as he climbed onto my face. He leaned down and kissed my cheek gently, changing into his god form. I screamed when he picked me up by the neck and squeezed as hard as he could.

"Take notes Jealousy, if the bitch keeps leaving, bring her back and dominate her." He took his turtle saw and cut me in half. I gasped and fell to the ground, changing back to my regular form. "Vice what the fuck was that f-" Rune shouted but was stopped. "Just shut the fuck up and go home." Vice groaned and picked me up. He growled and disappeared.

Vice turned his hand around and moved my head slightly with his finger. My mouth was slightly opened and my eyes were closed. He tilted his hand up and looked at my insides. He noticed my spine, muscles, and wires, grinning. Vice turned around and jumped away.

Sirens could be heard throughout the city and two ambulances rushed into the driveway of War Memorial. The medics opened the doors and rushed our bodies into the hospital. "Someone help! We need to get these two some help!" one medic shouted. They put our bodies on some stretchers and rushed me and Matthew's bodies into an elevator.

Mom and dad ran through the doors, tears streaming down their faces, and ran towards the stairs. "Oh our poor babies!" mom cried and they sprinted up the stairs. The doctors looked at our bodies and cringed at the sight. Matthew and I had shards of glass embedded into our skin everywhere. He was holding the ps3 controller and I was holding my Ultimo manga with Milieu on it in one hand.

Our eyes were rolled in the backs of our heads and we were foaming at the mouth. Mom and dad rushed into the room but were pulled back out. "MATTHEW! BRIANNA!" mom shrieked as tears rolled down her cheeks and she was pulled out of the room.

Ultimo opened his eyes slowly and tried to move. "Move Ultimo and that breathing tube will choke you." His gauntlet touched his mouth and felt the top of it. "You almost died Ultimo." Matthew muttered and patted his gauntlet. He slightly nodded and closed his eyes again. "We should let him rest Shinzou." Pardonner muttered and left the room.

Matthew sighed and followed behind him. They walked down the hallway and silently walked down the stairs. They got into the dim room and went their separate ways. Matthew sat next to Sophia, who was happily playing a dsi. Pardonner sat next to his master and picked up a book. The only loud sound was coming from the ps3 that Yamato and Slow were playing Nazi Zombies on.

They laughed and tried to mess each other up. Matthew watched them and sighed slightly. "Shinzou would you like to try this game?" Sophia asked. "No thanks." Matthew muttered and closed his eyes. 'I don't get these people. They take Brianna away and we take her back, but then they steal her away from us again! What the hell's up with this anyway?' Ignoring the sounds coming from the game, Matthew slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Vice sat on the couch, watching TV, and glanced at me sometimes. I was on the other end, head tilted, and my hair covering my chest slightly. K was making a late dinner and hummed to himself. "Vice your food's done." he called. "I'm not hungry." Vice muttered and turned the TV off. K frowned and put his plate in the fridge. The clock read 3:46 (kinda late for a dinner huh?) and he yawned loudly. "I'm gonna hit the hay, so, good night."

Vice moved his gauntlet to shoo him off and K closed his door. Vice moved my hair out from my ear and leaned in. "Kid, you awake?" I groaned quietly as my eyes opened, closing them again to get sleep out of my eyes, and yawned. He reached in his hair and pulled out a plain box, setting it in my lap. I looked down at it and scratched my head. "What's that?"

"Just fucking open it."

I opened it lazily and gasped at what I saw. A neatly groomed fox pelt filled the box. He pulled it out and placed it around my shoulders. "Caught and skinned it myself." Vice muttered and slowly stroked it. I smiled and rested my head on his chest. "It's beautiful Vice, thank you." He smiled back and pulled me into his lap.

"Why did you drown me?" I whispered and looked up at him. Vice looked down at me and kissed me gently. "So I could take care of you and have you by my side. Kouki, I…love you…and would be there for you no matter what. But you're gonna have to choose. Me or Jealousy?" I blushed and looked away. "I…can't. It's really hard to choose between you two." Vice nodded and sighed. "Kouki, you do realize that someday, we all will die. It might even be tomorrow, but you can't have both."

"I know…it's just…I really…" I muttered as tears formed in my eyes. "I can't choose!" He hugged me close to him and slowly rocked me in his arms. "Why is that kid?" I placed my gauntlet on his chest and thought back to the first time I got my Shonen Jump comic. The first time I saw Jealousy and Ultimo, I mistaken them for girls, but when I saw Vice, I immediately knew that he was a boy.

It was hard to choose between them because they were both really cute. The fox pelt tickled my skin and I looked at the wall. He waited for an answer but it never came. Vice sighed and gently picked me up. "Vice, I can't choose between you two because you two love me for who I am, and I love you two for the way you are. You two mean more to me than anything else." I whispered as he set me down on his bed and crawled up next to me. "You have no idea how much you mean to me Kouki. I'll always love you no matter what." Vice whispered in my ear.

He wiped my eyes with the fox's tail and smiled. I turned to face him and he gently pulled me closer to him so that our chests were touching. "How come you never told me you were a moderate douji?" he questioned. "I just found out today." I replied. He slightly nodded and kissed me gently.

His gauntlet held my back lightly and pulled me even closer. I blushed and set my gauntlet on his face, running my fingers through his soft hair. We pulled away for air and smiled at each other. Vice's eyes glowed slightly along with mine and he placed the fox pelt on my bare shoulder, holding it there. "I love you Kouki." Vice whispered. "I love you too Vice." I whispered back and we fell into a deep sleep.

Jealousy gritted his teeth in anger and jumped off the water tower. "This is gonna be hard."

**Well, hoped you guys liked it! Poor Ulti. How will this problem resolve and what should Kouki do about it? Thanks for reading and please review. ^^**


	13. Traitor!

**Hi guys thanks for the lovely reviews! Reading them makes me happy and smile. **

**The1only: I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the tip! I thought Rune did that to them :/**

**Ultimo super fan: Thanks! ^^**

I woke up to the sound of snapping and I lazily looked behind my shoulder. My eyes widened as I saw Mizho standing near the door, taking pictures of us with K, Fussa, and Rage standing with her. Vice shot up and pierced his turtle saw through the camera, into the wall. "Haven't any of you fucking morons ever heard of privacy?!"

Rage chuckled and scratched his head. "You two were sleeping silently for ten hours. We thought you died." I blushed and sat up, sitting on the edge of his bed. "You…didn't save any of those pictures did you?" Mizho shook her head and glared at Vice. "I was gonna but he destroyed the camera." He stuck his tongue out and grinned. "Does Jealousy know?" I whispered and looked away in embarrassment. "Sadly yes." Fussa replied and crossed his arms. "He was pretty upset with you two."

"Who the fuck cares?! He's envy! Envy doesn't need or deserve love." Vice rolled his eyes and stood up. He looked down at me and patted my head. "He should just stick with being envious of other people." I watched him walk out of the room with Rage, Mizho, and Fussa. I sighed and looked out the window. "K, do you think I'm making a good decision?" K shrugged and sat next to me. "I won't say no, but I do think you're putting yourself in danger Kouki. Once the Hundred Machine Funeral arrives, which side will you fight on? Good or evil?"

My eyes widened and I looked at him. "K, I can't fight you guys! I don't want to hurt any of you! And I don't want to hurt Ultimo." He cocked an eyebrow and stood up. "You'll need to choose soon cause if you won't, Vice will choose for you." I nodded and watched him leave. 'The reason why is that I've never felt so loved by anyone ever. If I fight and kill one side, I'll become depressed. If I lose Ultimo, Matthew might not forgive me, and if I kill Vice, I'll never forgive myself. Please, help me god.' I stood up and looked at the bed.

"Kouki, what're you doing in there?" a voice asked and the window opened. I turned around and smiled at the figure. Zira sat on the windowsill, licking her paw. "What do I do Zira? I can't kill them both." She looked at me and motioned for me to come closer. "Then choose. You can't have three or two."

"I know. I just can't, ever since-" I began but was cut when she placed her paws on my lips. "Ever since you first saw the manga, I know." I looked at her in shock and moved her paws from my lips. "How'd you know that?" She smiled and looked into my eyes. "Milieu will tell you soon." I nodded and she jumped into the air, fire surrounding her, changing into her bigger form. "Kouki, get on, we're going back to the hospital." I nodded slowly and jumped onto her back. She flew off and Vice glared at us through the shadows. "That animal's fucking alive?!"

We landed near the front doors and we walked inside. "Matthew?" I called. I heard shuffling next to me and I was tackled to the floor. "How dare you trespass here you-" Matthew snarled but stopped when he saw me. "Brianna! Why the fuck do you keep surprising me like that?!"

I cracked my knuckles and punched him over the head repeatedly, holding him by the collar. "Why the hell did you tackle me?!" He winced and pushed himself away. "Ultimo told me the Hundred Machine Funeral is in a week, I thought you were an evil douji." My eyes widened and I shot up. "It's in a week?! What's today?"

"Today's Sunday Kouki." Gauge frowned as he and his master walked behind Matthew. He stood up and dusted himself off. I looked at him in shock and frowned, looking away. "Oh, I see. It's Sunday…" Ultimo walked up to Matthew and took my hand in his. He kissed my forehead and smiled slightly. "Kouki, I know you love Jealousy and Vice, but choices need to be made. We all love you, you just don't know that. You're like a little sister to all of us, except for Ulti, Vice, and Jealousy. You're more to us than that. Ulti will understand who you chose and why. But, you might want to get to know every douji before we battle."

I nodded and hugged him tightly, crying slightly into his shoulder. "Thank you for being so kind to us Ulti!" He giggled and hugged me tightly. "You're welcome Kouki." I pulled away and sighed. "Go one Brianna, we know what you want to do." Matthew smiled and moved his gauntlet, urging me to go on. I blushed and kissed Ultimo on the lips passionately. He blushed pink and slowly wrapped his gauntlets around my waist.

Yamato walked up to Matthew and dropped his glass. "U-ultimo?! You're kissing Kouki?" Ultimo pulled away and smiled. "Uh-huh! Remember when I asked you that question about that person? Well, that person was Kouki." I blushed and he kissed me again on the lips. Yamato stared at us and smiled. Matthew looked up at him and then at us.

"Hello…fuckers…" Vice muttered. I quickly pulled away and Ultimo looked at him in shock. He was outside the window, his fingers digging into the glass, along with his feet. Matthew glared at him and stood in front of us. "Why the hell are you here?!" Vice smirked and broke the window, landing inside in front of us.

I jumped and hid behind Ultimo. He glared at us and sighed in annoyance. "Kouki, I saw you fly away with that fucking animal. You have to understand that "she" is against you and your brother. "She" will kill you and him." I looked down at Zira and she snarled. "That's a lie!"

Fire surrounded her and she tackled the evil douji out the window. She lashed out at him and he flew into the air, Zira following behind him. "Zira stop!" I shouted and flew into the air, flying in front of her. "Brianna get down here!" Matthew demanded. Ultimo and Yamato ran up to him and glared at us. "If you won't move Brianna, then you will die as well." Zira threatened.

I looked at her and gritted my teeth. "If I had to choose," I began, chocking on my words, looking down at Matthew. "I would choose evil." Matthew's eyes grew wide and he looked at me in shock. "WHAT?!" Ultimo and Yamato shouted and they looked at me. "I knew she was a traitor!" Regula snapped and slapped Ultimo in the face.

"W-why the hell would you choose them!?" Zira demanded. I sighed and looked away, frowning slightly. "They all were the first to show me love and that they all cared. No matter what went on!"

Vice grinned widely and laughed. "Now what Ultimo?! I've got Shinzou's sister! What're you gonna do about it?" Ultimo looked away and tears began to form in his eyes. "I thought you were better than this Kouki…" Matthew glared at me in anger and cracked his knuckles. "Zira, I want you to back down. I'll kill her." Zira smirked and nodded. "As you wish Matthew."

My eyes widened at what he said and watched his skin split apart. Zira dropped to the ground and changed back. "Shinzou stop! This isn't right!" Service shouted and rushed into the opening. Matthew snarled and swatted him away with the back of his hand. Service screamed as he hit the wall and a metal rod pierced his chest, right above his spirit, cracking it. His eyes flickered and the brightness in them disappeared.

Me and Vice stared at him in shock as he grew taller and taller and finally stopped changing. "What the hell is that?!" Vice shouted and pointed at him. A wire pierced his head and spikes ripped out of both sides of his jaw, the top of his head, and the bottom of his jaw. Vice screamed in pain as he was yanked towards Matthew and he flung him over his shoulder, into the roof of the hospital. "Vice!" I shouted and glared at him. Matthew stood up and my jaw dropped in amazement.

Matthew wore a metal bird mask on top of his head with feathers sticking out of the back (so it kinda looks like Horus the Egyptian god), spikes ripped out of his shoulders and burst into flames, lava poured out of his eyes and mouth, metallic feathers covered his chest and stomach, covering his crotch somewhat, large fiery wings flapped behind his back slightly, his human like gauntlets were replaced by fiery talons that oozed magma, his knees were replaced by feathers reaching down to his ankles, talons replaced his feet, and a large bird tail was hidden in his wings.

Everyone stared at him in awe, until every good douji burst into flames. Their masters looked at them in a panic and rushed to their aid, trying to extinguish the fire. Matthew laughed manically and grinned, his sharp jagged teeth piercing his lips. "C'mon Brianna, show me your goddess form, or I'll kill every single one of them."

"Kouki don't do it!" Rage shouted and flew in front of me. Jealousy floated next to me and I looked at them. "Rage! Jealousy!" They looked at me and smiled. "You made the right choice Kouki." Jealousy whispered and wrapped his gauntlet around mine.

"Why the hell are you fuckers here!?" Zira snarled and flew at us. We flew out of the way, avoiding the large animal. "We were always here you dumb fuck!" Oregullo shouted and landed in front of Matthew, along with Eater, Parrasse, and Desir. Avaro floated in the air, along with his copies. "We're here to take her back. We all saw that thing carry her away."

Vice chuckled and sluggishly stood up. "That's the ugliest form I've ever seen in my whole life." Matthew snarled at him and quickly turned around, boulders of molten rocks flew at him. He embraced for impact and opened his eyes when nothing happened. Matthew screeched as the boulders hit him all over. I smiled and lowered my weapon. It looked like a giant dream catcher. "Karakuri henge: Deadly Dreams." I smiled and changed my gauntlet back.

Smoke surrounded him and his regular form stepped out from the smoke. "Shinzou what the hell's wrong with you?!" Pardonner demanded once he got all the fire burned out. Matthew laughed out loud hysterically and pulled a black sword out of his hair. Koun screamed as the sword pierced his heart and cut it in half. "Shakujii-sensei!" Pardonner shouted. Matthew laughed again and all his fingers changed into black swords on wires.

"Matthew stop!" I shouted and ran towards him. He grinned and disappeared just as Zira leapt over him and tackled me to the ground, her claws digging into my skin. She snarled and bit the side of my neck, pulling a chunk of skin out. I shrieked and shoved my gauntlet into her throat. Zira roared and disappeared, reappearing on Matthew's shoulder. I struggled to stand up and I glared at them. He stood on the roof, the sun making it harder to see him, and he held his arms out. "You'll be the first I'll kill on the Hundred Machine Funeral."

My eyelids closed and opened as everything around me began to fade away. "Kouki!" Jealousy shouted as I fell to the ground. He caught me in his arms and held me close to him, crying into my shoulder. Every good douji watched us and glared at Matthew, but he wasn't there anymore. He was nowhere to be seen. Zira was gone as well.

"Why did he do that to us?" Sophia whimpered. "It's all her fault!" Regula snarled. "No it isn't baldy!" Eater and Avaro shouted. Every good douji was burnt, just like Jealousy was. Their clothes melted onto their skin and they were burnt to a crisp, even their hair was gone! Ultimo winced as he tried to sit up and looked at the others. "Vice." he began and looked at the ground. Vice looked at him and glared at him. "What?"

"I want you to take her away and protect her. I don't think she'll be around any longer if she's alone."

Vice nodded and flew away. Jealousy and the others followed close behind and Ultimo looked back to where we once were. He sighed and struggled to get up. "Yamato-sama, do you think she'll actually fight us?" Yamato cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. "I'm sure she won't Ulti." Ultimo nodded and watched as Pardonner picked up his dead master and silently walked back into the hospital. One by one, the others followed and Ultimo was the last one to leave.

They were in the large room, praying for Koun Shakujii. Pardonner looked at the ground, tears slightly forming in his eyes and he walked out of the room. Yoichi watched him leave and sighed, turning back to Service, struggling to open his chest to try and fix his spirit. All the douji's were still burnt.

'Shinzou, I don't know what happened to you, but once we're fighting, I'll kill you for what you've done to all of us!' Ultimo thought to himself and curled his fingers into a fist. Yamato looked at him out the corner of his eye and sighed. "We should get you guys cleaned up." They nodded and followed their masters to their rooms to get cleaned up.

Pardonner sat in his room in the corner, looking out the window. There was a knock on his door and he slowly looked at it. Yoichi walked in and smiled at him. "Hey Pardonner, do you have a minute?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Pardonner sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm upset and I would really appreciate some privacy right now." He nodded and kneeled down in front of the depressed douji. "I understand that and I just wanted to say that if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Pardonner nodded and watched Service's master walk away.

Ultimo winced as Yamato gently peeled the straps of his shirt off his neck and untied the bottom straps. His green eyes looked at the floor, full of sorrow as he heard his comrades' screams and cries of pain. Yamato accidently yanked his skin off and Ultimo yelped, yanking himself away from his master, tearing his shirt off his body, along with some skin. He cried and fell to the floor. "It hurts Yamato-sama!"

Yamato frowned and gently picked Ultimo up, sitting him on the bed. "Ultimo, please don't cry. I'm trying to be gentle." He wiped his douji's tears away and frowned. Yamato began to cut his pants away, trying so hard not to yank on them. Ultimo looked at his gauntlets and sighed. 'I hope that you're okay Kouki.'

K pulled away and patted my shoulder. "You're neck's finished." I nodded and stood up. "Sit the fuck down little girl." Vice demanded and pushed me back down on the couch. "What?!" I shouted at him. He rolled his eyes and kneeled down in front of me. "You're gonna help us fucking kill that retarded brother of yours got it?"

"Yeah sure whatever." I muttered and looked away. "Don't fucking look away from me!" Vice shouted and grabbed my lower jaw, turning my head back towards his. "Hey what the hell!" I shouted and pushed him away. He glared at me and looked down, chuckling to himself. "V-vice?" Avaro questioned.

I cocked an eyebrow and jumped when he sat on my lap. "Holy fuck Vice get the hell off!" I squirmed and tried to push him off. He chuckled and pressed his back against my chest. The chains on my shirt burned into his skin, making him groan slightly. Vice turned sideways and sprawled out on my lap. "What the fuck are you doing?" I questioned. "Just shut the fuck up and act like nothing's happening." he grunted and moved my face away.

Everyone looked at us in confusion and looked away. "I'm gonna leave before I see something I shouldn't." Desir muttered and picked up Hana and Eater and walked away with his master. After a few hours of complete silence, it got really awkward in there and the others began to leave one by one. After everyone left, K walked out of his room and put on his jacket. "I'm gonna go get some more food so will you two be okay here by yourselves?" He nodded and I hesitantly nodded and we watched him leave.

Vice sighed and stretched. "Could it be possible if you got the fuck off me?" I questioned. He shook his head no and smirked. "You gotta make me kid." I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance. "If you don't get of me, I'm gonna kick you in the ass." He smirked and dragged his finger along the bottom of my collar. "Ooh, kinky." I blushed and quickly stood up from the feeling of him run his fingers along the inside on my thighs. He landed on his face and he groaned. "What the fuck bitch!"

"What the hell were you trying to do?!" I demanded. "What the hell did it look like?!" he replied and stood up. I blushed darker and I looked away, backing up into the table. "You're starting to remind me of Austin." He tilted his head and slammed his gauntlets down onto the table next to my hips. "Who's this Austin anyway?" I looked away and sighed. "His name's Austin Beaudoin and he's my neighbor where I lived. And, he's a really big man-whore." He nodded and looked away. "I see."

Vice grabbed my jaw and pulled my head closer. "I'm glad you picked evil kid." I blushed slightly as his breath hit my ear. He reached into his hair and pulled out the same fox pelt he gave me. He placed it on my stomach and smirked. "Aren't you cold wearing that?"

I looked away and yelped when he forcefully bent my back so that my back was on the table while my waist was on the edge. Vice chuckled and grabbed both of my arms with one gauntlet, while the other gently stroked the fox pelt. "V-vice, w-what're you doing?!" I whimpered and blushed. He smirked and pulled me up by my arms. "That my dear, is a secret. Now, that table must be really uncomfortable, why not we go to my room." My eyes widened slightly and he grabbed my arm, forcefully dragging me towards his room. "Wait Vice, I don't really want to do this right now!"

"What're you talking about? We're just gonna play a fun little game." Vice grinned and kicked his door open. I struggled to pull away and he yanked me close to him and he slammed the door shut. He chuckled and released me. I sprinted towards the window but stopped when an electric current ran up my body. I shrieked and fell to the floor. Vice smirked and held the tiny remote in front of him. "Did you forget kid? I put that shock box on your collar. Remember?"

He released the button and grinned. I gasped and coughed. "How the fuck could I forget?!" I actually did forget that it was on my collar. He chuckled and dropped the little remote in his hakamas. "If you don't want that to happen again, you gotta come get it." I blushed dark red and pulled my head back, raising my upper lip in disgust. "Why the hell would I do that?!" He smirked and scratched his head. "Lighten up kid, this was eventually gonna happen to you whether you like it or not." I tensed up as he walked closer and his gauntlet grabbed mine.

He walked around me and stopped when he was facing my back. 'My god, this fucking reminds me when I'm always with Austin at his house. Everything gets out of hand when we're alone! I fucking hate it!' I thought to myself as he rubbed his chest against my back, making me blush crimson red. 'But….we've never had sex….why the hell would I lose my virginity to that fucking whore anyway?!'

Vice grinned and looked back towards the window, shutting the blinds. "There we go! Now no fucking creepy pedophile can watch." I quickly pulled away and glared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He raised his eyebrows and smirked in amusement. "You and I are having fun that's what."

"What if K come's back?!"

"Don't worry about that stupid fuck. One time when I was with him, it took him three hours trying to find everything, but realizing he kept forgetting something."

Vice smiled and walked closer, making me walk backwards. He grinned and stomped on the floor in front of my feet. I jumped and tripped on my own foot (big mistake) making me fall onto his bed. I quickly sat up and moved backwards. Vice grinned wider and crawled towards me. "Get the hell away from me!" I demanded and felt the wall hit my back. Damn, a fucking wall! I just _had _to hit a fucking wall.

"Kuku, what're you gonna do now kid? I have you cornered." Vice cooed and slammed his gauntlets against the wall, next to my head, and dragged his fingers down, making a noise that made me grit my teeth together. He smirked and looked at his fingers, then at me. "Now, this may hurt for only a little while, but I'm pretty sure you could handle it." I yelped as his fingers dug into my back and he pulled me away from the wall, pinning me to his bed. He smirked and climbed onto my pelvic. "Here's how it's gonna go kid, if you tell anyone, I'll kill you, simple as that." I blushed as his finger slowly caressed my cheek, running down my neck lightly.

"Vice stop, I don't wanna do this!" I pleaded and pushed his gauntlet away. He looked down at me and grabbed my arms, crushing them so that my gauntlets fell off. I screamed and pulled my arms away, blood squirting onto his chest. He grinned and closed his eyes. I forced myself to look at the wound and I almost passed out at what I saw. Blood gushed out onto his sheets and he looked at me. "Aw, look what you did, K's gonna have a heart attack when he sees the blood on my sheets." I gritted my teeth and pushed myself up by my elbows and growled at him. "It's your fucking fault!"

"Shut the hell up and lay back down." Vice grunted and forcefully pushed me back down by the shoulders. "See, isn't this fun?" I shook my head and kicked him in the balls. He groaned and held his crotch. I turned and quickly got off the bed, running towards the window. "Oh hell no!" Vice shouted and grabbed my face just as my arm reached the window and he pulled me back, slamming me into a wall. "Which do you fucking want kid?! The bed or the wall cause I'm fine with either one!" I gritted my teeth and growled. "I'd rather be outside so everyone can hear my fucking screams!"

"Well that's too fucking bad!"

I grabbed his visors and rammed my head into his. He released me and stumbled backwards, shaking his head madly, his visors forming onto his chin. Now, if you haven't paid attention to the manga, when Ultimo meets Jealousy for the first time, Jealousy tells him that the great battle across time and space is near, then if you flip the page, it shows Vice and Ultimo, along other good and evil doujis fighting. And if you didn't notice Vice's visors split into three over his eye while they also formed over his cheeks and onto his chin. Hurray for fun facts!

He stopped and looked at me, his orange eyes burning holes into my skull. "You're such a feisty little kitten aren't you?" he grinned and stood up. I tensed up and turned around, ready to run, but ironically saw him standing in front of me. I screamed and he tackled me, slamming my back against the floor.

He leaned in and grinned madly. "Take a good fucking look at my teeth kid, cause these can easily rip you apart." I flinched as he opened his mouth and ran his tongue across them. I shuddered and flinched when his fingers "walked" up and down my arm. He chuckled and playfully bit my ear, yanking slightly. I gasped as he licked the back of my ear and down my neck. "V-vice," I gasped and placed my arm on his shoulder, making him stop. "P-please stop."

He rolled his eyes and sat up. "Nope. Just be quiet and watch me work."

We heard the door open and I kicked him off me. "Thank god!" I smiled and kicked his door open. "K you're back!" I stopped instantly at what I saw and Vice ran into my back. "Ow what the hell!" he shouted and looked at the figures standing in the living room. I instantly backed up into Vice's chest in horror.

**Sorry about that. I had a dirty moment. I couldn't help it please forgive me! Anyway, review and tell me what should happen next. Have a wonderful day! ^^**


	14. Monday! :D

**NoodlesInWonder: Well thank you! ^^**

K stood near the couch, a confused look on his face. "What's wrong you guys?" he questioned and looked at us. Vice pointed behind him and I backed up farther into his chest. "Uh…K, look behind you." I muttered. K tensed up and slowly (ever so slowly), looked over his shoulder slightly. "MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY FOUR EYES!" Jealousy screeched. K screamed at the top of his lungs and flung the plastic bags as he tripped and fell on his back.

I tensed up and looked into his eyes, pure hatred with jealousy combined, and that equals murder. He growled at us and took a step forward. "Come here Kouki, I have to tell you something." I shook my head no and whimpered slightly. Vice grabbed my waist and picked me up. "What the fuck do you want anyway, spiderboy?" Jealousy's eyes grew wide and he gritted his teeth. "I fucking read your god damn thoughts!" Vice cocked an eyebrow and smirked, holding me tighter. I looked at them both in confusion. What's Jealousy talking about…?

"Oh yeah, then what was I thinking?" Vice grinned. Jealousy curled his nose in disgust and growled in anger. "You thought about having sex with Kouki you dumb fuck!" I blushed crimson red and shot out of Vice's arms, turning quickly. "That's what you were trying to do to me?!" I demanded and crossed my legs, a look of disgust. "Well duh, it was gonna happen sometime." he chuckled and walked closer towards me, his gauntlet reached out, his fingers lifting my head up slightly.

Jealousy grabbed my gauntlets and picked me up, placing me behind him. "If you EVER touch or do anything that leads to sex, I'll kill you!" I blushed again and looked at Vice, a smug look on his face. "Well, being ultimate evil is a lonely thing to do, and I need a woman to be by my side forever. Wouldn't you agree Kouki?" Vice mused. I looked away, still blushing and Jealousy pulled me in front of him, pressing my head against his chest. "Aw, that's too bad. Being a male spider, I need to find a mate, and I'm pretty sure Kouki doesn't like you."

Vice snarled and kicked us in the face, sending us into the night. I hit a tree and Jealousy hit a wall. We fell to the ground and Vice laughed. "Didn't you hear me that one time?! She hates spiders!" I flinched, embracing myself for pain. Jealousy chuckled and pulled me up, looking back towards the evil douji. "That doesn't matter to me anymore. I've already chosen her, so she can't go for you." I blushed and looked down at the ground. "Uh…Jealousy, how does a spider…find a mate exactly?" I really had no idea, and I don't think I'd want to find out.

Anyone getting a Twilight reference now?

"Well," he began, smirking. "It's not a complicated thing but, a male spider can sense if a female spider's a virgin. And technically, you're a virgin Kouki." I tensed up and blushed dark pink. "B-but I-I'm not a spider." He nodded and rested his chin on my head, gauntlets wrapped around my waist. "Yes, but that's a good thing. Cause if you were, you'd probably eat me."

I trembled slightly, learning too much information on spiders, and closed my eyes. "But I don't want to be your mate." Vice laughed and landed in front of us, grinning madly. "See, she hates you! Now she can be mine!" Jealousy rolled his eyes and tightened his grasp on my waist, making me grunt in discomfort. 'This is horrible! I'm too young to be having sex with a boy, let alone a robot!'

"Is that so you slow ass mother fucking turtle?" Jealousy growled. Vice's eyes grew wide and he growled in anger. "Turtles are fucking normal creatures! Unlike some small eight legged freak with eight eyes!" He growled too and dug his gauntlets into my skin, making me yelp. "And now you're hurting the poor thing!"

"At least I'm not forcing her to have sex like you!"

"I'm showing the bitch who's the dominant one!"

I closed my eyes, listening to the two yell and bitch at each other. NOW this reminds me of Twilight, only without a queer vampire and a werewolf that has mood swings. I wish I picked good now, I miss Ulti already, his sweet smile and beautiful voice. But Matthew hurt him. He'll kill ME on the Hundred Machine Funeral? Not on my watch he won't.

The two continued to fight over which was more dominate, a spider or a turtle. I'd just say dog and walk away like nothing happened, but the angrier Vice made Jealousy, the more he'd dig his gauntlets into my skin, making blood slightly pour out. I winced in pain and looked down at my wound. Jealousy was pretty strong too, even if he looked scrawny.

"What the fuck can a turtle do to get a mate anyway?! Be slow as hell so that she can leave?!" Jealousy shrieked at the evil douji leader. Vice rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Some turtles dance to impress their mate, nip at their mate's legs, or cuddle to be accepted."

Jealousy smirked and laughed out hysterically, letting me go and fall to the ground, laughing his head off. "What kind of dumb shit is that?!" he gasped, trying to breathe. I looked at them both and slowly backed away, ready to make my escape. Fire escaped my rockets and I quickly flew into the air. "Oh hell no." Jealousy growled and grinned. I yelped as webbing wrapped around my arms, pulling me back.

I slammed into the gravel and I winced, blood leaking out of my forehead. He smirked in amusement and lifted my head up with his gauntlet. "Where did you think you were going?" My heart began to beat faster and faster from fright. I'll never be able to read Ultimo the same way ever again. "You think dancing is gonna win a woman's heart? That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard." Jealousy whispered in a seductive tone.

I closed my eyes, trying to stop myself from blushing, but that never works. Vice gritted his teeth and walked up to us, turning him around and pushed him back. "And YOU can do better?!" Jealousy smirked and chuckled. "I can just trap my mate in my web easily." Vice cocked an eyebrow and growled slightly. "I should just kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

My arms began to ache and I grunted, trying to get my arms loose. 'This sucks so bad!' I thought and yelped when a sharp pain ran down my arms, the web disintegrated by the fire. My arms fell limp and Vice screeched and a hot metal bar cut his side deeply, followed by two more, finally cutting him in half. "What the-" Jealousy shouted and stopped when his head was cut off. "Vice, Jealousy!" I screamed and looked at the figures in the shadow.

Zira came dashing out in her real form, lava flowing out of the cracks covering her. She lunged and pinned me to the ground just as I was getting up. She snarled angrily and dragged her sharp claws down my face. I shrieked and tried to push the snarling animal off. Her paw grabbed the top of my gauntlet and pulled it off, exposing my actual hand. I screamed and turned to my side, closing my eyes.

She slashed my rib cage, breaking some bones. I gasped and heard a high whistle. Zira's ears perked up and she disappeared. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a pair of feet, along with a very familiar hakama and sash. "Matthew…?" I quietly asked. Matthew looked down at me, no emotion on his face, and kneeled down. "Yeah, it's me." he muttered and stroked my cheek. I flinched and he smiled slightly.

"Oh Brianna, you made the worst decision of your life. They don't truly love you." Matthew whispered and pulled me into his lap, gently petting my head.

I groaned from my broken ribs digging into my lungs, making it hard to breathe. "Matthew…I…I'm sorry." He nodded slightly and placed his gauntlet on my chest. His pitch black eyes stared down at me in sorrow as lava slowly oozed down his cheeks. I felt his body heat on my skin as my breathing became frantic. Every breath I took became shorter.

"Brianna, when I get back home, you'll be buried six feet under." Matthew muttered and kissed me gently, his fingers going behind my back. I blushed red and my hair went up in flames, only it was bluish-green and somewhat burned out. My eyes slowly closed and my fingers ran through his thick orange and black hair.

Zira appeared behind me, staring at Matthew. 'C'mon Matthew, kill her!'

I groaned slightly as he held me tighter, kissing deeper. 'Just how will you get home Matthew?' I thought. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I never opened my mouth. He growled and bit my bottom lip, blood gushing out of the wound. I yelped and his tongue lapped up some blood. Zira sat patiently, waiting for the attack. My lungs tightened and I placed my hands on his chest, trying to push him away. "Oh Brianna," Zira began. I heard her voice and looked behind me in shock. Matthew's tongue wrestled with mine, not pulling away, and held me on the back with both gauntlets, thumbs above my breasts.

'Zira?!' I thought in horror. "You can't go home now and we'll bury you and all the doujis bodies in cement." she finished. Matthew's hair burst into flames and he crushed my lungs. I screamed bloody murder as I quickly pulled away, my heart stopping, and my whole body went limp.

Mom and dad sat in front of our beds, sitting there, praying. A loud beep filled the room and a doctor rushed in, checking the machine next to my bed. "Brianna!" mom screamed and rushed to my bedside, grabbing my hand and shook it furiously. The beep continued and mom pushed the doctor out of the way, grabbing my shoulders.

"Brianna please wake up!" she cried and shook me furiously. My little Zorua plushie fell off the bed and landed quietly on the floor. "Oh my baby!" mom sobbed and held me close to her chest, sobbing into my shoulder. "I won't let you take my daughter!"

My blood turned cold and my skin slowly turned pale. "Mrs. Larson, I'm deeply sorry to tell you this, but, your daughter…has died." the doctor whispered.

Tears streamed down mom and dad's face as the doctor slowly pulled the cover over my face. "My precious baby." she whispered. "Why couldn't it be me?!"

Blood formed a pool around my shoulders and back as I laid there dead, eyes fully open. "C'mon Zira, let's go."

"Yes Matthew."

A boy watched the two leave and frowned. "Wasn't that interesting to watch Milieu?" Dunstan asked the white haired boy. Milieu looked back at him and sighed. "It was interesting but very confusing professor." Dunstan nodded in agreement and walked up to the boy.

"Shall I revive her?" Milieu asked, looking up at his master. "Yes Milieu." Dunstan responded and disappeared. Milieu turned back towards me and jumped off the building they were standing on and gracefully landed. He looked at Jealousy and Vice as he walked past them. 'Your masters can revive you two. But no one can revive you, Brianna Larson."

He kneeled down and gently picked me up with one gauntlet and placed one finger gently on my chest where my spirit was. Milieu closed his eyes and concentrated hard, making my wounds fix themselves. My eyes flickered slightly and the brightness in them came back slowly, my vision coming back as well. Milieu opened his eyes and looked into mine. "Am I…dead?" I asked weakly. He chuckled, his voice almost as beautiful like the notes of a gentle piano melody. "No Brianna, you're not dead."

Mom and dad sobbed loudly, Matthew's heart monitor still going, but heard an offbeat tune. Dad tugged on mom's coat and pointed at my heart monitor. "Jen, look!" Mom's eyes widened in happiness as my heart started beating again, a little off at first, but soon got the right beat. "Brianna you're alive!" she cried and ran up to my bed, pulling the covers off my face and hugged me tightly, crying tears of happiness. 'Thank you Jesus.' dad thought and smiled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

I coughed slightly and Milieu moved my bangs away from my eyes. "Matthew almost killed you. He was an inch away from your spirit." he informed and slowly sat me up. I nodded and felt light headed. "Did you reincarnate me?" He smiled and sat next to me, his legs crisscrossed. "No, I only revived you." I sighed, taking in deep breaths, enjoying the air. "Brianna, why don't you take a break from Vice and Jealousy's bickering and go see how Ultimo's doing." Milieu instructed and helped me stand up. I wobbled slightly and nodded. "I guess I could pay him a visit. But what about Matthew?"

"Don't worry about him, just go."

With a gentle push, Milieu waved friendly and disappeared. I sighed and gulped. 'I hope Ultimo and the Six Perfections can forgive me.' After that, I flew into the air, towards the abandoned hospital.

Ultimo sat silently in the large room where the other douji's hung out. He was clean and his clothes were all fixed, but he still had no hair. His red gauntlets were slightly darker, along with the other doujis gauntlets too. There was a knock on the open door and everyone turned around. "Ultimo, someone wants to talk to you." Yamato informed and moved out of the way, revealing me standing still behind him.

"W-why the hell is that bitch here?!" Regula snarled and glared at me angrily. I slowly walked into the room, passing the Six Perfections, ignoring their angry and disgusted looks. "Why did you come back?" Ultimo growled and looked at me. "Ultimo, you and the others have every right to be angry at me, and I wouldn't blame you." He glared at me and looked away crossing his arms. "You shouldn't be here Kouki, you're lucky I'm not letting the others hurt you."

I nodded and looked away. "Yes I know that but, true good shouldn't be angry for a long time, or else that good will become bad." Ultimo looked at me in shock. "What're you trying to say?" I frowned and looked into his eyes. "If you keep being angry at me or Matthew, that burning hatred will make you evil."

The others looked at me in shock and looked at the floor. "Sh-she's right Ultimo." Service muttered and closed his eyes. The others agreed, except for Pardonner and Regula. "How can I forgive that traitor?! Her brother killed Shakujii-sensei!" Pardonner shouted. I frowned and looked away. "Pardonner, I'm not gonna fight when the Hundred Machine Funeral arrives." They looked at me in surprise. "What do you mean Kouki?" Ultimo questioned. I smiled and grabbed his hands. "I'm not gonna fight you guys."

"Don't fall for it Ultimo, remember she chose evil!" Regula shouted. "Yes I know Regula, but Kouki's right. I can't hate forever. So, Kouki, I forgive you, even though I don't know what you did." Ultimo smiled sweetly at me and stood up. I hugged him happily and he hugged me back tightly. We pulled away and Ultimo smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry if I accused you Kouki."

"It's okay Ulti."

The others apologized too and everything was fun after that. We had something that was sort of like a party. It finally seemed like Regula and Pardonner relaxed after a while, which made me happy. As the night ended, it was time for me to go.

"Do you have to leave Kouki?" Yamato asked. I nodded and frowned. "I just don't want Matthew or any of the evil doujis hurting you guys again." They seemed to understand cause they let me leave. The sun wasn't fully up, in fact, the sky was still dark.

The fresh air felt good along with the fierce winds. Leaves flew around me and I giggled. I never would've though Milieu sounds so hot. He was so kind, but he's moderate, meaning he has an evil side. But, he was nice enough to revive me.

A large green blade wrapped around my chest, stomach, and my legs. I stopped and looked up, seeing Vice's god form. "Where the fuck were you kid?" Vice questioned and wrapped his whole finger around me, picking me up. I blankly stared at him and never said anything. "Answer me!" he snapped. "I was getting allergic to your bullshit, so I went for a walk." I plainly replied. He growled in annoyance and glared at me. "MY bullshit? What you're saying is bullshit."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who's being torn in two by two dumb boys."

Vice was silent for a few minutes and began laughing. "What's so funny?!" I shouted and squirmed in his grasp. He opened his hand and let me explore on his arm and then his hand. "You really need to cover your crotch up with that green cloth." I muttered and looked up at him. "You know you like what you see." he chuckled and stood there. I blushed and lowered my head in embarrassment. Anyone who's seen his god form can't help but notice it. If not, I'm pretty fucking sick. Lol.

He changed back into his real form and held me bridal like, looking into my eyes. Those things can put someone in a trance. "Kouki, you wouldn't mind if you were mine, would you?" Vice asked silently. I blushed and looked down at the ground. "I'm not really sure I'd be comfortable." He nodded and sighed, flying away.

Jealousy stood on the water tower, watching us leave. 'That's right Kouki. Reject that fucker.' He thought and grinned.

**Yep. I just had a lazy moment there. Lol. Sorry for the long wait. Now things are getting serious. *Dun dun dun***


	15. Tuesday

**The1only: Hey, don't put yourself down like that. I LOVE your ideas! They're so brilliant. To you they might be lame, but to others, pure genius. Keep it up! ^^**

**NoodlesInWonder: Thanks!**

We arrived back at the apartment and he carried me up the stairs. "Kouki!" Hana called and tackled us to the floor. I laughed and hugged the little girl. Vice growled and pushed himself off the floor. "Hana, don't tackle people on the stairs!" Hana jumped and buried her face into my chest. "Sorry Vice." she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

I looked down at her, then at Vice, who had an angry look on his face. "Take it easy on Hana. She's just a little girl." I muttered and set her down. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the side of the apartment. "So are you, and little girls need to know who's the boss." I blushed slightly when he winked and walked through the door. "Kouki, can I ask you something?" Hana asked as she tugged on my hair lightly.

I looked down at her and smiled, nodding. "Do you like Vice and Jealousy?" she finished. I blushed and looked away. "Let's not talk about that right now Hana."

"You do don't you."

I sighed and picked her up. "Yes, I do. But I'm having a hard time trying to pick which one." Hana nodded slightly and smiled happily. "I bet Miyoshi and Desir can help you!" I looked at her and thought of the idea. "Really?"

"Of course! They can help with anything!"

I sighed and walked into the apartment, setting her down next to Rage. "M-miyoshi, can I talk to you in private?" She looked up from her phone and smiled. "Of course dear." We walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. "Miyoshi, what do you do if you like more than one guy?" I asked quietly. She looked at me in confusion and smiled happily. "Sweetheart do you mind telling me who?" I gritted my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair. "I can't do this!" Miyoshi jumped and watched me fly away.

Matthew jumped from roof to roof, Zira in his hair. He stopped and looked down at the ground, spotting a boy walking silently in the darkness. He grinned wickedly and dropped down behind him with a thud, making the boy jump and turn around. "Jun Titibu," he began and looked at him. Jun gritted his teeth and stood his ground. "Who're you?!"

Matthew chuckled and Zira dropped to the ground. He watched the two and his eyes grew wide as he walked into the sunlight, away from the shadows. Matthew smiled warmly at him, his grey eyes shining slightly, along with his gauntlets and visors. "A-are you a karakuridouji?" Jun asked.

"No…I'm a fucking weasel named Gregory."

Matthew chuckled and stretched his back, grinning madly. "There's a lot of hatred inside your heart. There's fire in your future. You and I shall take the pledge and you will become my master, but I shall control you." Jun began to sprint away and Zira snarled, tackling the boy to the ground, digging her claws into his back, tearing out some flesh.

"Can't you just stay still for a fucking moment? You've been given the great honor to be Matthew's master." Zira growled and pressed his head into the gravel. Matthew laughed out loud as fire began to burn all the trees around them.

The ground began to get hotter and hotter as he struggled to get away. Cracks began to appear in front of them and around them, slowly splitting, making the cracks go deeper into the earth. "Let me go!" Jun shouted. The cracks became wider and Zira chuckled, Jun's eyes widening at what he saw.

A large orange ball deep down in the Earth glowed brightly, heat rising up. He shielded his eyes and Matthew floated in front of him. "Ah Jun, you can't reject my offer cause if you do, I'll throw you into the center of the earth, killing you instantly and your body will disintegrate." Zira chuckled and pushed some gravel off the edge. It took a long time but they could see a small explosion of fire and then nothing.

"Okay I'll obey!" Jun shouted in fear and tried to get up. Matthew grinned and landed in front of him. "That's a good boy." He whimpered as the orange haired douji gently stroked his head. Zira got off him and Jun struggled to get up, only to just sit on his knees. Matthew sat crisscrossed and his chest slowly opened up, showing his orange spirit sphere. Jun gulped and slowly reached for the opening.

Wires came out of Matthew's chest and pierced his arm, making Jun yelp as it pulled him closer. Zira watched as the human touched his spirit and a bright flash surrounded everything. When the light faded, Jun looked at his arm in shock. Matthew's crest was the shape of a falcon head. "Now, let me give you some rules. I give the orders, you don't tell me to do anything or else I'll kill you. And you WILL help me kill every douji that exists."

"But….that includes Vice." Jun whispered.

"So, got a problem with my orders human?!" Matthew shrieked and tackled him to the ground, pushing his back down into the cracks, his arms dangling near his head. "Okay I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go against you!" Jun cried and struggled to pull himself up.

"I should just drop you in here and kill everyone by myself!" Matthew snarled, changing into his other form. Jun looked at him in horror, taking in every detail. Matthew's black eyes looked into his and he pulled him up. He stood up and jumped to the other side of the road, away from the giant hole. "W-wait! How do I get out of here?!" Jun shouted as he walked away. "Figure it out yourself." Matthew replied and disappeared, Zira following as well.

Jun trembled and looked down at the flaming ball of gas and fire. 'That's what the center of the Earth looks like?' he thought to himself. He looked for a place to jump onto but everything was too far away for him to jump.

Ultimo's eyes widened slightly and Yamato looked at him. "Is something wrong Ulti?" he asked. Ultimo looked at him then at me. "S-shinzou….finally found a master." I spit out my drink and looked at him in shock. "No way!? Are you serious?!" Ultimo nodded and frowned. "But it was by force."

"By force?" I questioned.

"There are two ways a master and douji take the pledge," Pardonner began and sat down next to me, holding a cup of warm tea. "One, the master trusts the douji and they take the pledge with each other out of love and trust. The other is when the douji forces his master into the pledge by threatening the master, killing the master's loved ones, or cornering him. And in Shinzou's state, it was threatening and cornering."

I nodded and looked away. I've never heard it that way before. "Do you know who he took the pledge with Ulti?" Yamato asked. Ultimo slowly nodded and looked down at the floor. "He took it with Jun Titibu, Yamato-sama." We looked at him in shock and he frowned. "U-ultimo, do you really think Matthew turned bad?" I asked silently.

He shrugged and placed his gauntlet on mine. "It seems like he did Kouki. Now, if you'd like, I'd teach you about good." I looked into his green eyes and he smiled a warm smile. "Really, you'd do that for me?" He nodded and stood up, gently pulling me up as well. "You need to know."

We sat on the roof of the hospital, the sun warming us. "Kouki, everything in this world is never the same (this part reminds me of the part of the Lion King where Simba and Mufasa are sitting on top of Pride Rock in the morning). They're distinguished between what fills them, good, evil, or even both. People are just like plants and animals, wanting to be different but can never change. But their nature can change easily if they try their best." Ultimo muttered as he looked at the sun.

I looked at him in confusion and tilted my head slightly. "What does that have to do with Matthew?" He smiled and lowered his head. "Shinzou's a moderate douji just like you and Milieu. He was friendly, kind, and helpful, what good should really be. But after you told us that you'd stay on evils side, I sensed something inside him change." I listened closely as he told me about good and evil. "His kindness changed into hatred, everything in him that was friendly turned cold and bitter, and being helpful turned into rejecting and killing. That's all the things that make up evil."

I frowned and looked away, guilt over coming me. "Does that mean it's my fault?" He looked at me and noticed tears roll down my cheeks. He placed his gauntlet on mine and I looked at him. "It's never someone's fault when they change. You have to realize that he changed because he had to, in order to take you away and keep you safe, what a brother should do for his sister. Siblings should never fight, no one should. This world's becoming evil because of all the hate and abuse people make. Animals are being slaughtered for their fur, feathers, and meat, while nature is slowly dying from pollution."

I nodded and wiped my tears away. "And what about the rest of the world that's good?" He sighed and scratched his head. "They won't stay good forever cause the people they know could be trying to make them become evil." I looked to my left and frowned. "Do….do you think I'll become evil if I'm around Vice and Jealousy?"

Ultimo looked at me and placed his gauntlet under my chin, turning my head so that I saw him. He smiled a sweet smiled and hugged me tightly. "No Kouki, since you keep coming to us and having fun, you're keeping the good and evil inside you leveled." I slightly nodded and closed my eyes, his body heat lulling me into a light sleep.

Ultimo sensed that I was asleep and he giggled. He gently picked me up and walked back inside the hospital, down the hallway and into his room. He gently placed me on the bed and smiled. "Kouki, ever since you came into our world, evil seems to be at bay, but it won't be for long. Keep them calm while you still can." Ultimo muttered and silently walked away.

Miyoshi and Desir sat in the local park and watched some squirrels run around. "Desir," she began and looked at her douji. Desir looked up from his phone and looked at her. "What?" She looked away and sighed. "What do you think Kouki was trying to tell me?" He shrugged and smirked. "I'm pretty sure Kouki asked what to do because she likes Vice and Jealousy and they like her too." Her eyes widened and she smiled. "So that's what she was trying to ask…"

Just as Miyoshi stood up, a small arrow pierced her in the arm. She screamed and Desir shot up and pulled the arrow out. Blood squirted out of the wound and they glared at the figure standing under the tree. Jun frowned and he looked at them. "I'll kill you both right now so that Shinzou won't have to deal with you."

They looked at the boy in shock and Miyoshi was hit in the shoulder by another arrow. She screamed and dropped to her knees, trying to pull it out. Desir growled in anger and quickly flew at the human. An orange flash appeared in front of him and he was launched into the air. Matthew laughed menacingly and changed his gauntlet into a giant falcon head with a razor sharp beak.

Jun watched him fly into the air and hit the pink haired douji in the gut, ripping out some wires. He turned his attention back towards Miyoshi, who was still struggling to pull the arrow out. He reloaded the crossbow and aimed it at her, aiming for her heart and fired it.

It zoomed towards her and she closed her eyes, only to feel the pain in her shoulder and nothing more. "WHAT?!" Matthew and Jun screeched. I smiled at him and sent the arrow back at him. It ripped right through his leg and embedded into a tree. He screeched and dropped to the ground, trying to stop his bleeding wound.

"Kouki!" Miyoshi smiled and looked at me with hope in her eyes. I kneeled down in front of her and placed my finger on the end of the arrow. "Hold still." I muttered and closed my eyes. She did what she was told and the arrow went up in flames and disintegrated. The pain went away and she looked at the wound in surprise. It stopped bleeding!

I opened my eyes and stood up, pulling her up as well. "You bitch!" Matthew snarled and flew towards me. I smirked as I sensed him coming closer and flew into the air when he was a foot away from me. "Miyoshi come on!" Desir whispered and picked her up bridal like.

An arrow pierced him in the neck and he coughed. Jun struggled to stand and he chuckled, soon turning into a laugh. "Desir!" Miyoshi screamed. He pulled the arrow out and he coughed again. "I'm not letting you two leave until I kill you!" Jun laughed and reloaded the crossbow.

I looked behind me slightly and kicked Matthew in the face, sending him into a tree. I flew halfway towards the laughing boy as my gauntlet changed into a boomerang and I threw it at him. Before Jun fired the arrow, the boomerang cut off his right hand, the one that held the crossbow and it fired by itself.

They embraced for pain and I flew in front of them, hitting the arrow with my dream catcher. It zoomed into Jun's stomach and ripped out his back, embedding itself into a tree. His small intestines hung out the large hole in his back slightly and he fell to the ground.

Matthew chuckled and I reattached my weapons to my gauntlets. "If I were you Matthew, I'd leave right away." I growled and glared at him. He laughed and grabbed his master's half dead body. "I'd love to rip you in two Brianna, but I have my pet to do that." I watched him fly away and I gritted my teeth.

Desir jumped onto a tree branch and watched Zira slowly appear behind me. "Kouki behind you!" Miyoshi called. I turned around in shock as the large animal lunged at me, snarling. She pounced on me and dug her jaws into my shoulder, yanking at it aggressively, blood gushing onto the ground. I screamed and punched her in the face, trying to get her off me, but she wouldn't budge.

Jealousy dropped down in the air towards her and jammed his gauntlet into her left eye, going out her right eye. She snarled in pain and turned around, digging her claws into his chest, cutting his spirit. His eyes flickered and he dropped to his knees, passing out. "Die you fucking freak!" Zira snarled and brought her claws down.

"No!" I screamed and covered his body, getting scratched up my stomach to my neck. My spirit cracked deeply and some pieces fell into my system. I groaned slightly and blacked out. Zira growled and shook her head madly, trying to see if she could see anything. Her eyes bled and she snarled. "You fucking brats! I'm fucking blind because of you!"

A cracking noise was behind her and she turned around. Desir rammed his gauntlet into her neck and grabbed her upper jaw. With all his might, he pulled and ripped her upper jaw off and tore open her neck. She roared and disappeared.

"Kouki! Jealousy!" Miyoshi screamed and rushed to us. "Let's bring them back to K's." Desir muttered and picked Jealousy up. She nodded slightly and picked me up. They silently walked away and disappeared into the shadows.

Vice and Rage were sitting in the living room, playing Alice: Madness Returns. Rage was running from the colossal ruin in the Deluded Depths as Vice watched. "Who told you about this game again?" Vice questioned. Rage shrugged his shoulders and continued to play. "Some intern at the studio was talking about it during her break. Thought I might try it out and I love it."

**(Kids, let that be a pointer. Go play Alice: Madness Returns. Even Rage approves it! Lol.)**

There was banging at the front door and K went to go see who was there. He screamed when he saw us and Desir and Miyoshi just walked in. Rage paused the game and he and Vice watched them in curiosity as they set us down in the kitchen. 'K-kouki, what the hell happened to you?' Vice thought to himself as he stood up and walked towards us. "Desir, what happened?" K asked. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Her fucking brother and that brat Jun Titibu that's what."

"You mean that stupid brat that wanted to be my master?" Vice questioned. Desir nodded and looked at him. "He's now Shinzou's master." Their eyes widened and they looked at the lustful douji in shock. He just nodded. "Jealousy tried to save Kouki, but he failed miserably."

K looked at us and sighed. "Miyoshi, would you mind helping me fix them up." Miyoshi nodded and helped the man carry the tools out of his room. Rage shrugged and unpaused the game, (Rage don't give a shit!) still running from the colossal ruin. That thing in real life is actually a pain in the ass to beat…not!

Miyoshi hooked me up while K hooked Jealousy up. Vice sat next to Rage, still watching him play. Rage finished the Deluded Depths and handed him the remote. "You try the Oriental Grove." He hesitated but finally took the remote. Desir watched them and looked over towards us. I sat next to Jealousy, my head on his shoulder, and his head on mine. Vice laughed as he hit some enemies with the Hobby Horse. It started out as a horse, then evolved into a beautiful unicorn.

"Ready to go Desir?" Miyoshi asked as she walked up to him. Desir nodded and they left the apartment. Vice looked back at us and sighed. "Ya know, I'm not really in the mood to play games. Finish up this part for me would ya Rage?" Rage nodded and grinned as he played.

Many hours passed and Rage left and Vice was sitting in front of the TV playing chapter 4. "Stupid tall ass mother fucking Executioner." he grumbled and dodged the scythe. Cracking was heard behind him and he paused the game, looking behind his shoulder. Jealousy struggled to stand up and groaned slightly. "Holy shit you're awake." Vice muttered.

He rolled his eyes and picked me up, struggling slightly. "Why the hell are we in the kitchen?" Vice shrugged and watched him walk into the living room and set me down on the couch, sitting down next to me and breathed heavily. "W-why the hell….am I short of breath?!" Jealousy demanded. "Maybe you're exaggerating." Vice muttered and he continued playing.

He rolled his eyes and placed his gauntlet on my leg, shaking it slightly. I groaned quietly and opened my eyes slowly, sitting up. "What…?" Vice paused the game and looked behind his shoulder at me, grinning. "Holy hell, you're awake kid! I missed you." I rolled my eyes and noticed the screen and immediately knew what he was playing.

"You need help?"

"Pfft, no. I can manage without your help."

I watched him continue and he got hit by the scythe, dying instantly. I smiled and stood up, placing my human hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and I smiled at him warmly, kneeling down. "You need help." I whispered and placed my hand on the controller on top of his hand.

He blushed and let me take the controller away from him. I sat closely next to him and smiled. He was stuck in the long hallway where you had to run from the Executioner. "All you need to do is keep dodging." I muttered as I kept dodging, going down the hall. He watched my hands closely, his face heating up slightly, and felt a bottle smash against his head.

Jealousy glared at him and sat next to me, placing his gauntlet around my waist. I blushed and heard the two growl at each other. Once the save symbol disappeared I turned the Ps3 off and sighed. "You two really need to learn that you're hurting me when you fight." They looked at me in confusion and I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jealousy questioned. "It means you're being a fucking moron and suffocating her!" Vice snapped and glared at him, pulling me closer. "Oh I'm suffocating her?!" he snarled and pulled me towards him. The two boys growled angrily at each other and I gritted my teeth in annoyance. "This is what I'm fucking talking about!" I shouted and pushed them away.

They looked at me in shock and I sighed. "If you truly love a woman, you can't force her to have sex with you. That'll only drive her away. You aren't supposed to hurt her by breaking her arm, that'll make her afraid of you. She might be afraid for other people because mainly, possessive boys or men can kill or hurt the ones she loves just to be with her. And most relationships that are abusive or possessive lead to rape and murder." I explained as I looked at the ground. Jealousy sat up and frowned sadly. "What're you trying to imply Kouki?"

I looked up and took a deep breath. "What I'm saying is that most men are evil in relationships, while the woman is good and trying to break free from the evil. No one should be in an abusive relationship, that makes the good person eventually evil from all the abuse, then he or she will kill their partner sometime. And they could never become good again because they wouldn't know how to." Vice looked at me in shock and sat up. "So, what you're trying to say is that evil will never find love and eventually die alone or from murder?"

"Not exactly but most of that was correct." I smiled slightly and looked out the window.

"You two are evil, but what you do to me sometimes, it makes me think you're trying to be good but on other occasions, you do things that make me want to run from you and be with Ultimo forever because he's gentle, kind, and friendly, what makes up good. Anyone can change, but most of them can't turn back. Men always seem to change for their woman, but if the woman cheats, he changes back and feels hatred, betrayal, jealousy, and nothing but anger, the things that make up evil. And he usually either: kills the other man and forces the woman to be with him or else she'll die, kills the woman and badly injures the other man, kills them both and continues life normally, or commits suicide."

They listened closely, their jaws dropped in amazement. "K-kouki….who told you all this?" Vice whispered. I looked at him and smiled warmly. "Ulti did, and he was happy to tell me about good."

"But what about your douchebag brother?" Jealousy questioned. I frowned and sighed, looking down at the floor. "Ulti said that he had to change. In order to take me away and keep me safe, what a brother should do for his sister." He sensed the cracking in my voice and felt guilty that he asked me. "I'm sorry I asked that." I gritted my teeth together and turned towards the two, hugging them closely, my arms around their shoulders. "Please promise me that you'll never try to hurt me and become abusive or possessive. I'll always love you two no matter what!" I cried and held them tighter.

They looked at the wall then at me. "Wh-why would I do that to you Kouki? You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Jealousy smiled and rubbed his head against mine, placing his gauntlet on my back. Vice blushed dark red and smiled gently, placing his gauntlet on my shoulder. "I promise as long as I'm around, you don't need to worry about abusive men, cause I'm here to protect you and keep you safe Kouki."

"I promise to be good when you're around Kouki." they whispered and hugged me back.

**Holy shit! Very sorry for the long wait! There it is, how happy they all are when they're together. Poor Jun…**


	16. Wednesday :C

**Yo fuckers! What's up? Now, Brianna couldn't be here so I'm filling in for her. Got a fucking problem with that?! Now, I'm just gonna simply reply to your reviews.**

**To The1only: It's alright. I thought Jun was some dumb kid the first time I met him and I really wanted to rip his arms-oh wait…wrong fucking review. That was from one of Brianna's friends. Oh well!**

K walked out of his room and gasped when he saw us. All three of us laid on the couch sleeping. I was wrapped in Jealousy's arms, Jealousy was laying in the corner with his head pressed against mine, and Vice sat in the other corner, curled into a ball with my fox fur pressed against his chest. K smiled and went to go look for his camera. Once he found it he aimed it at us and quietly took a photo of us sleeping.

He smiled and looked at it. "I'll show this to the others tomorrow via cellphone." He walked up to us and lightly shook Vice, making him groan and open his eyes. "What?" Vice groaned and stopped when K placed his finger on his lips. "Shhh, help me get these two to bed." K whispered. "I thought they were already asleep." he muttered as his eyes opened and closed. K stood up and gently picked me up in his arms, walking towards Vice's room. Vice sighed and slung Jealousy over one shoulder and silently followed behind.

They set us onto Vice's bed and K happily pulled the covers to our shoulders. "You should get back to bed too Vice." he suggested and patted his douji's shoulder. "What time is it?" Vice yawned and rubbed his eye. "Around twelve o'clock midnight." K replied. He groaned and fell face first onto his bed, sprawling out next to me. K watched him in the darkness pull me closer to him and snuggled. "Goodnight." K whispered and walked away silently. Vice's eyes slowly opened and closed, getting heavier every minute, and he finally gave up, letting sleep overcome him.

Jun yelped in pain and fell to one knee, looking up at Matthew in horror. "You failed to kill them you useless piece of shit!" Matthew shrieked at him. He stood up and walked towards the orange haired boy. "Please Shinzou I tried my best to kill them! Why can't you forgive me?!" Matthew looked at him in shock and curled his nose, snarling angrily. "Do I have to do everything around here?!" he shouted and slashed the boy across the face.

Jun shrieked and fell to the floor, holding his face as blood gushed down onto the floor. Matthew watched his master sob loudly and Zira poked her head out from his hair. "Why not just kill the brat?" she grunted. He shrugged and walked up to him. Jun looked up at him, tears and blood all over his face, and he whimpered. He yelped as the douji pulled him up by the hair, holding him in the air by a handful of hair. "You're unfit to be my master Jun Titibu." Matthew growled and his finger turned into a black katana.

Jun flinched as he held it up to his throat, cutting into his skin slightly. "P-please Shinzou…s-spare me!" He looked at the boy and laughed out loud hysterically, dropping him. "Why the hell would I spare an ungrateful human?! You make me fucking laugh kid!"

Matthew stopped and silently left the room, into the night. He looked around and jumped onto another roof, jumping to the next one. Zira looked at him and jumped onto his shoulder. "Where we going Matthew?" she asked. He ignored the animal and continued to jump. He landed on the top bar of some swings and sat down on the bar, looking at the full moon. "If we kill everyone on Earth the day of the Hundred Machine Funeral, Zira, do you think Brianna might survive?"

Zira looked at him in confusion and scratched his face, making him yelp. He growled in anger and glared at her. "Forget about that bitch Matthew." Zira hissed and they heard a noise underneath them. They looked down and a little girl around four looked up at them, smiling happily.

"Hello." she greeted. Zira crawled into his orange hair and Matthew looked at her without emotion. "Hi." he muttered. "What're you doing up there?" she asked innocently. He gritted his teeth and stood up, his figure outlined in the moonlight. "That's none of your business girl. So scram."

The little girl frowned and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Why do you look scary?" Matthew's eyes grew wide and he gritted his teeth in anger, jumping off the bar straight onto the little girl. She yelped and looked at his gauntlet as it changed into a long smooth blade. "What the fuck did you just say you little brat?!" Matthew snarled and put the blade up to her throat, lifting her head up.

She screamed and tried to get out from under him. He growled and placed his foot on her shoulder, pushing her deeper into the ground. "Tell me what you fucking said!" She cried and squirmed. "Mommy help me!" He grinned madly, grabbing some of her hair, and lifted the little girl into the air. Her legs kicked around franticly, trying to find somewhere to put them. "Mommy isn't gonna save you." Matthew muttered and decapitated the girl. Her body fell to the ground and he looked at the head.

"Maya?! Maya where are you?!" a woman screamed and she rushed into his view. He cleared his throat and smirked, making her look at him. "Is this Maya?" Matthew grinned as he held up the little girls head. Her mother looked at him in horror and began to sprint away.

Matthew appeared in front of her and cut her stomach, torso, neck, and face up, shredding her heart, killing her instantly. She dropped to the ground and he grinned. "Stupid bitch. Teach your children to never go out after dark." he muttered and disappeared.

Machi sat in her bedroom as she was reading a book. Slow left to go talk with Gauge and sometimes Hiroshi would poke his head into the room to see how she was doing. "Uh…Machi? Can I speak to you?" Hiroshi asked as he walked into the room, his left arm behind his back. "Sure Hiroshi, what's up?" she muttered and set the book down on the table next to the bed.

He gulped and walked up next to her, kneeling down on one knee. She gasped slightly and blushed pink, tears forming in her eyes. "Now, Machi, we've never been getting along very well, but when I talk to you, it seems like you're a very nice woman. You're beautiful, smart, a very great listener and that's what I love about you. So I just want to ask you a simple question that's been bothering me for a long time."

Machi's jaw dropped when she saw the man pull out a little box and opened it, showing a gold ring with a dark blue emerald in it. "Would….would you marry me Machi?" Hiroshi asked, hope in his eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she nodded happily. "Yes I will Hiroshi." He smiled happily and slid the ring on her ring finger, hugging her closely.

Sharp screeches filled the room and the door slammed shut by itself. "Aw you're getting married? You'd think that'd be fucking stupid because the Hundred Machine Funeral is coming very quickly." a voice echoed in the room. They growled and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

The voice laughed and appeared sitting on the sink under the mirror. "Shinzou!" they called in shock and he smiled at them. "Hello. I see you two are getting married." Matthew grinned and hoped off the sink. Hiroshi pushed Machi behind him and he held his arms out. "Get out of here you bastard!" Hiroshi snarled angrily. Matthew raised his eye brows in amusement and crossed his arms. "Aw, I just wanted to visit. But I guess that can be postponed."

He disappeared and reappeared above the two, grinning wickedly. Hiroshi looked up in shock and Matthew kicked him in the face, sending him into the door. Machi screamed as he grabbed her head and pulled her down, so that her back was facing the floor and Matthew held her up by the back and head.

"Hello sexy." he grinned and forcefully kissed the panicking woman, his tongue wrestling with hers. She squirmed in his grasp and slapped him in the face, trying to get him away. Hiroshi struggled to get up and glared at him angrily. Matthew grinned and shoved his fingers into her stomach, ripping out her intestines. Machi screamed bloody murder as he pulled the organs out and he wrapped them around her neck. Matthew laughed happily as he choked the woman with her small intestine, pulling her back and pushing her chest forward with his knee.

"Machi!" Hiroshi screeched and rushed towards them. Matthew smirked and grabbed the organ with one gauntlet, still pulling back, and pushed two fingers into the man's eyes. He shrieked and dropped to his knees, blood squirting out of his eye sockets and in the back of his head. Their bodies went limp and Matthew laughed hysterically, enjoying what he did.

He let the organ go and pulled his fingers out, licking the blood off them. He heard banging on the door and disappeared, Slow and Gauge running into the room. "Machi!" Slow cried and rushed towards her, holding her in his arms. Gauge quickly covered his mouth, trying to not vomit. Ultimo ran into the room and screamed in horror.

The sun slowly rose up behind the buildings and Vice's eyes slowly opened. He looked behind his shoulder and smiled at me. "So beautiful…" Jealousy snickered to himself and Vice looked at him in surprise. "Since when the fuck did you get here and why the hell are you in my bed?!" he whispered furiously.

He shrugged and looked at him. "Maybe I just wanted to spoon with Kouki." Vice looked at him and growled angrily. "If anyone were to _spoon _with her it'd be me!" They growled angrily at each other and I placed my fingers on their lips, stopping them immediately. "Haven't you two learned anything?" I giggled and slowly sat up. "Yes but-" Jealousy began but stopped when I put my gauntlet on his leg. "Stop while you're ahead." I chuckled and stood up, walking towards the door. Vice grabbed my gauntlet and pulled me towards him. "Kid, I was thinking about swimming today."

"I don't want to swim in a lake in fear of you drowning me again." I muttered. Jealousy chuckled and Vice punched him in the face. He fell off the bed and glared angrily at him. "Was that fucking necessary?!" He shrugged and smirked. "I think it was." They glared at each other and I put my gauntlet under the evil douji leader's chin, facing him towards me. "What're you trying to ask Sir Swearsalot?"

"N-nothing." Vice muttered and blushed, looking away.

"C'mon tell me." I urged on and pushed him down onto the bed. He blushed red and looked me in the eye. "I wanted to…ugh…go to a hotel…" he muttered. Jealousy looked at him in disgust and gritted his teeth. "You fucking sick bastard." Vice's eyes widened and he blushed darker in embarrassment. I blushed as well and I began to get off him. "No wait!" he shouted and pulled me back down. "Jeez Vice, let me go! The answer's already no!"

"What the hell did you think I was gonna say?! Rent a room and get it on!? I like that idea already…" Vice shouted and pushed himself up by the elbows. I blushed darker and looked away, hiding my face in my hair. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to swim in a hotel with the others for fucks sake." he finished and pulled my face closer to his. Jealousy growled and tackled to me to the bed, kicking Vice in the balls. He groaned and curled into a ball, holding his crotch. "Fuck you Jealousy."

The envious douji chuckled and rubbed his head against my neck. "You mad bro?" Vice struggled to stand up and finally stood up.

Jealousy yelped as he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him off me. "Let the poor thing breathe!" Vice snapped and let him go. I chuckled and stood up. "Alright we could go swimming." They looked at me in surprise and I kissed them both on the cheek, walking out of the room. 'Mmmm, that ass.' Vice thought and bit his bottom lip slightly. Jealousy looked at him in disgust and walked past him. "You disgusting prick." He looked at him in confusion and shrugged his shoulders, following him into the kitchen.

Vice grabbed the phone and began to dial Desir's number. I sat on the couch and Jealousy sat next to me. "Kouki do you really trust Vice? I mean he drowned you for fucks sake!" Jealousy whispered. I sighed and looked away. Yeah he drowned me, but….yeah I guess he's right. "I know…" I muttered. He frowned and turned my head to face him. "I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings."

"It's ok Jealousy."

Vice hung up and sat in between us. "We should leave now. Desir's calling the others and he said they'd meet us there." We nodded and he stood up, walking towards the door. "Kouki." Vice smirked and bent over slightly, his gauntlet on his stomach.

I walked onto the patio and Jealousy followed behind. "Isn't K coming?" I questioned and looked at him as we walked down the stairs. "Hell no. He'd make things a lot more awkward." Vice muttered and put his arms on the back of his head, smirking. His rockets appeared and he flew into the air, me and Jealousy following behind.

After five minutes, we finally landed behind the hotel. "Ready to go in kid?" Vice asked, turning into his human form. I shrugged and changed into mine. "I guess." We walked onto the sidewalk and into the hotel. It wasn't the really fancy ones, so it was just like any regular hotel.

"Hopefully if you do want to get a room kid this place doesn't have bedbugs." Vice muttered and nudged my side. The man working at the front desk looked at us and glared at him. "Can I help you?" Jealousy looked at him and we continued to walk away. "Just here to swim sir!" I called as we turned a corner.

We walked down a long hall and saw a sign that said pool with an arrow pointing right. "I already see it." Jealousy muttered. I looked up at him and he pointed towards the window. Our jaws dropped as we walked into the large room, looking all around.

"Holy shit." Vice muttered and looked around. It was a very large room with big windows, a huge pool, a medium sized hot tub, and a changing room for men and women. "This is so fucking cool." Jealousy smirked and walked towards the changing room. We got changed into our bathing suits and I sat on a chair watching Jealousy fall in. A loud bang came from behind me and I almost had a heart attack. Avaro slowly slid down the glass and dropped to the floor. "I'm ok!" he called and casually walked into the room.

I giggled and saw that he was already in some trunks, a chain hanging on his hip. "Hey shrimp." Vice muttered and pushed him into the pool with his foot. Avaro gasped when he came back up and glared at him. "What the fuck you asshole!" He stuck his tongue out at him and sat next to me. "You not swimming?" I shrugged and looked at him. "I just want to wait for the others." He nodded and we watched the two swim around.

After a few minutes the others started to arrive with their masters. The only one we…well…I was waiting for was Rage and Fussa. The door opened and Rage walked in, wearing his trunks and went straight for the hot tub. He had an angry look on his face and I stood up, walking towards him.

"Rage, are you okay?" I asked and sat on my knees next to him. He sighed and scratched his head. "Fussa replaced me with some stupid bitch that he met at the bar yesterday. And she's singing MY fucking song! I showed her who's in charge and Fussa bitched at me for killing her. That's what the whore gets for stealing my role."

I nodded slowly and yelped loudly when hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the pool. I panicked and quickly swam to the top, gasping for air. I coughed as hard as I could, my throat and nose burning. Everyone laughed (except for Jealousy, Rage, and Hana) and I turned around, glaring at Oregullo.

He laughed and pointed at me, floating in the water. "You fucking dick." I growled angrily. He chuckled and I looked up as Jealousy grabbed my arm, gently pulling me out. "You okay Kouki?" Jealousy asked, sounding concerned. I slapped his hand away and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist, and stormed out of the room, the others still laughing.

"That was uncalled for Oregullo!" Jealousy snapped and crossed his arms. Oregullo got out and grinned. "I knew I could get her mad!" Akira chuckled and patted his arm. "Good job."

I sat in the hall, far away from the door leading to the room, and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you over that now?" Avaro questioned and looked at me. I looked away and crossed my arms. "No and I never will. You all were laughing at me." He sighed in annoyance and we watched Oregullo walk towards us. "Give up shrimp, she won't talk to you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for talking you fucking giant. How's the weather up there?" Avaro growled. He smirked and stopped. "Very moist, how's the weather down there, pipsqueak?" The short douji curled his fingers into fists and he stomped away. "It's fucking good!"

I rolled my eyes and saw him kneel down in the corner of my eye. "You that upset?" Oregullo questioned and set his hand on my shoulder. I growled and pushed it away, looking at the wall. "You didn't need to do that." He chuckled and sat down next to me. "You really need to learn how to have fun and lighten up."

"I was having "fun" before you almost drowned me!" I snarled angrily and scratched him across the face. In reality, I never cut my nails often and so they grow really long (not a foot long. That's be gross. They don't grow to a length of 1 inch because they break). My dad even called me Freddy Krueger once when I accidently cut his hand during a high five. He growled furiously and grabbed me by the face, slinging me over his shoulder.

Vice sat in the hot tub, sighing in relaxation, and heard the door slam open. "Put me down you bastard! Get your disgusting hands off me or so help me I'll tear them off and shove them down your throat!" I screeched and kicked my legs, pulling on his hair. "Someone please shut the bitch up!" Oregullo shouted and struggled to keep me still.

Everyone was silent, watching us in curiosity. Vice smirked and chuckled. "Oregullo, bring the bitch over here!" He turned around, seeing the evil douji motion for him to come closer with his hand, and walked towards him. I snarled and bit his ear, blood squirting out. He shrieked and dropped me into the hot tub. I glared at him and he walked into the changing room in a hurry, his ear bleeding heavily.

"Hello kid." Vice grinned as I sat on the ledge across from him. I ignored him and tensed up as he scooted up next to me, our shoulders touching. "What's wrong? You still angry?" he asked in a slight baby voice, making me shudder. "Shut up already." I grunted and looked away. The others were having a great time, playing games, sleeping, or just relaxing while watching the others have fun.

He tilted his head, trying to look cute, and placed his hand on my thigh. I froze in place, blushing slightly, and he chuckled. "V-vice." I whispered and slowly looked at him. He smiled and moved his hand up farther, making me blush darker slightly. My heart beat faster and faster every second.

"I know how to make you horny kid." Vice whispered in my ear, setting his hand on my crotch. My whole face turned red and I looked into his hypnotizing eyes and he grinned, pressing down. I flinched and set my hand on his. He blushed a light pink and his jaw dropped slightly. 'K-kouki…'

"Vice stop." I whispered menacingly and tried to move his hand but it wouldn't budge. He chuckled and shook his head. "I like making you blush kid." I dug my nails into his skin and he flinched, still not moving though.

"Being a whore like always Brianna?" a female voice echoed loudly throughout the room, making everyone stop what they were doing. Zira appeared in front of us in her small form, glaring at us. "Z-zira!" I muttered and yelped when a hand reached in between my legs, grabbing Vice's hand. Vice yelped as the figure raised his arm in the air, crushing it easily in his gauntlet. "Brianna you fucking little slut." Matthew chuckled and looked down at me.

**End! There ya go! Soon the Hundred Machine Funeral will arrive and the world will be destroyed! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**((Wanna read something very disturbing that has to do with this? Now, don't blame me if you're mentally scarred for the rest of your life or ignore this story. I just HAD to make it cause it was bugging me. Problem? I wouldn't be surprised if people stopped reviewing or started bitching at me but I'd still continue the story anyway. It's just one chapter and it shows what Kouki and Shinzou look like (the pic with Shinzou is his evil side, just so you know). So, just go to Quizilla and search up: You're in my world now, you can never leave and two results will pop up. The one with the note is the pictures.** **Hope you enjoyed!))**


	17. Thursday D:

**Sorry if I surprised you with the lost chapter lol. I just had to make it cause the thought wouldn't go away. Rofl!**

**The1only: Hehe, sorry if it shocked you. Thanks for the lovely reviews so far! *hugs***

Matthew let Vice go and he dropped to his knees, holding his arm. Everyone looked at him in shock and tensed up, ready for a fight. "Why the hell are you here fucker?!" Jealousy demanded in an angry tone. He laughed and turned towards him, grinning wickedly. "I'm here to kill you all! Starting with the evil douji leader."

Matthew raised his foot, his rockets above Vice's face, and he grinned. Before he could roast him alive, I dropped kicked him in the shoulder, landing on my back. Zira looked at Matthew, then at me in shock. "What're you doing brat?!"

"I see your eyes are back vermin." Desir cooed and smirked, crossing his arms. She looked towards him and snarled, rushing towards him, changing quickly into her big form. Matthew appeared in front of her and back kicked her in the jaw, sending her into the pool. "They're mine to kill! All of them!"

Vice chuckled and stood up, struggling slightly, and glared at him. "If we all were to die, it wouldn't be by you…YOU ABOMINATION OF A KARAKURIDOUJI!" I watched him rush towards Matthew, his gauntlet in the shape of a fox head. Matthew grinned and disappeared, reappearing in front of Hana and Eater. They screamed as he raised his gauntlet, it changing into a long blade, and laughed. "Hana Eater!" I screamed and ran towards him.

He brought it down just as Eater jumped in front of his master, getting his chest sliced open. "Eater!" Hana screamed. Matthew screeched as I slammed him into a wall, ripping off one of his gauntlets. I ran towards the two, kneeling down next to the sobbing little girl as she held her douji close to her. "Please Kouki." she whimpered and looked up at me. "Kill him and seek revenge on hurting Eater." My eyes widened slightly at the request and smiled, bending over, my gauntlet over my chest. "I'll be glad to kill him."

Matthew laughed hysterically, holding his head. Zira climbed out of the pool in front of him and slashed him in the face. "I quit being your slave!" He watched in shock as she disappeared and reappeared on Mizho's shoulder, her eyes glowing red. "Zira…you can't fucking leave me now!" Matthew shouted.

"Well too fucking bad! I already did!" Zira hissed.

I smirked and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "Everyone's turning against you Matthew. Give up now or else I'll have to kill you in front of everyone myself." He laughed again, his voice slightly cracking. "I don't care you bitch! I'd like to see you try and kill me!"

"Oh I can!" My rockets appeared and I tackled him out the windows, quickly flying into the air to avoid his gauntlet. I laughed and changed my gauntlet into a boomerang, throwing it at him. He grinned and caught it in his gauntlet, throwing it back with full force. It zoomed towards me and before I had time to act, it hit me in the face, ripping my bottom jaw off.

I screeched in pain as I watched it fall to the ground, breaking in half on impact. Jealousy rushed into the opening, looking up at us, then down at my jaw. 'Holy shit…' he thought to himself and picked it up. They were all still in their human forms, but I could tell they wanted to change and help me, but I had to face him on my own.

The boomerang fell to the ground and Matthew stomped on it, crushing it under his rocket. I stared at him in shock and made a growling noise. 'Damn! I only have my other gauntlet and half of the other one. What the hell should I do?! Stay and fight, hoping to not get hit or flee in fear, hoping he doesn't follow?! What the fuck should I do!?'

He laughed and grinned. "What're you gonna do now Brianna?! I should kill you right now!"

"_I don't think so asshole! You're the one who's gonna die!"_ I snarled. Everyone looked at me in shock and Jealousy stared at me in amazement. "You can speak telepathically?!"

"A minor trait I gave her when I received her data the first time I met her, she just never used it." Zira muttered and jumped onto his shoulder, making him jump in surprise. Matthew looked down at her over his shoulder in pure anger, his grey eyes getting smaller.

I silently floated in front of him, watching his every move. 'Is he really that pissed off at her for giving me a power? But, now that I think about it…Zira can disappear as well, so I guess she gave him the power of disappearing.'

Matthew growled and turned towards me, anger in his eyes. "You took her away from me you bitch!" I yelped as he flew into my stomach. I flew up in fear, trying to avoid him, but he followed close behind, clawing at my rockets. 'I can't take this anymore!' My gauntlet changed into a dream catcher and I smashed it against his face, sending him backwards.

He growled, wiping his broken arm across his cheek, looking at the blood. "Be a good little girl and show me what you really are." Matthew muttered and looked at me, grinning slightly. My eyes widened and wind began to stir up.

"Don't do it Kouki! Just back away!" Jealousy shouted at me, fear in his eyes. "Shut up fucker!" Matthew snapped and sent a katana into his head. Everyone's eyes widened and I watched in horror as he fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. _"Jealousy!" _I shrieked and my eyes turned blood red.

Matthew watched me in amusement as I changed to my "evil" side. I snarled at him in anger, my fiery hair whipping around in the wind. Zira watched us silently as we both rushed towards each other, clashing our gauntlets together. "Hey cat!" Vice growled and grabbed her by the tails, making her hiss in surprise. "What the fuck's up with them?" She chuckled and looked up at him. "They're fighting to see who's more powerful. Duh." He gritted his teeth and quickly shook her up and down.

I snarled, my bottom jaw made of fire along with the rest of my gauntlet. Matthew laughed hysterically as he dodged my gauntlets, trying to cut him open. "C'mon Brianna I know you can do better than that!" I growled and lunged at him, grabbing hold of his neck. He struggled to get me off his back, screeching as I tore open his stomach, pulling out some wires.

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelped as he hit me in the nose with his elbow and kicked me in the face, sending me towards the ground. I landed on the roof of a building in front of the others and he flew towards me, laughing. I shot up and jumped away as he landed in front of me, scratching my leg.

"Kouki!" Miyoshi called, fear in her eyes. I ignored the woman, my gauntlets burning a bluish green flame, and I smashed them onto the roof, an explosion coming towards him. Matthew grinned and jumped out of the way, only getting a metal spear shoved into his eye. He screeched in pain and whipped his head around frantically, trying to get it out.

I laughed happily and watched him in amusement. _"Having trouble little boy?"_ He stopped and glared at me in anger, snarling. "Shut the hell up twat!" My eyes widened and he disappeared.

Vice took a step towards me and smiled. "Kid, he's gone. You don't need to be like that anymore." I growled slightly as he reached his hand closer to me, and it turned into a snarl as he was an inch away. He pulled his hand back as I swatted at it, glaring at him, my red and black eyes wanting to kill.

"What's wrong with her Vice?" Hana whimpered and hugged his leg in fear. He looked down at her, frowning and sighed. "She's just being stubborn that's all." My eyes widened and I snarled at him, swinging my gauntlet at him. He caught it and sighed in annoyance, smirking at me. "Do you really want me to get you back to normal in front of everyone?" I growled and tensed up as he walked towards me, smiling gently, and snarled. _"Back off fucker!" _

He smirked and set his hand under my jaw, pulling me closer by the arm. I snarled and tried to yank my arm away, but he wouldn't let go. Instead, I accidentally pulled him closer, so that our chests were touching. "I'm only helping you return back to the way you were. Don't be scared."

**I'm truly very sorry it was so short and it had to end there! It's just that school starts tomorrow and I don't have enough time. Please forgive me, it was supposed to be much longer but I can't get any time for it. D:**


	18. Friday DX

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews! So the story is almost over. Boo, I know. But stories can't last forever. So to all my reviewers, I thank you very much for your patience in waiting for the chapters and for all the lovely ideas.**

**The1only: I hope it doesn't get in the way. :3**

**Darklink-link753: Thank you very much for the review and favorite! 3**

I snarled angrily at him, trying to break his grip, making him chuckle in amusement. _"Let go you fucker!" _Vice raised his eyebrows and laughed out loud, wrapping his broken arm around my neck, and grinded his knuckles against my head, making me yelp loudly in pain. _"Vice stop please!" _I yelped and tried to stop him, my hair burning out, my eyes changing back, and my gauntlets burned out.

He laughed happily once he saw that I was normal again and hugged me tightly by the waist, rubbing his head on my side. I squirmed and tried to pry his hands off me, gritting my teeth in annoyance. "Help I'm being raped by Vice! He won't let go!" He stopped immediately and punched me on the head repeatedly. "No I'm not!"

The others watched us and Hana poked Jealousy. "Kouki I think Jealousy needs help!" I looked over my shoulder at her and gasped when I saw Jealousy lying on the ground. "Jealousy!" I called and ran to his side, shaking him violently. Tears filled my eyes and I placed my head under his jaw, nudging his neck slightly with my nose, trying to get him up.

"It's okay Kouki," Miyoshi whispered and kneeled down next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Jealousy's not dead. He just needs to be fixed that's all. C'mon cheer up sweetheart." I cried softly, my face hidden in my hair, and felt her place something in my gauntlet. It was a tissue. I sniffed slightly and wiped my eyes, but the tears kept on flowing. "Jealousy…" I whispered and hugged him closely, my face hidden by his hair slightly.

Cracking and popping could be heard slightly and everyone looked around. "The hell is that noise?" Rage questioned with an irritated tone. Jealousy slowly opened his eyes, his vision coming back and he looked around without moving his head, taking in this new feeling. 'K-kouki….you're worried about _me_?' he thought as he read my thoughts. If people could do that in real life, the world would be destroyed in a second.

Miyoshi smiled and nodded at him, standing up. "Why're you crying Kouki?" Jealousy asked with a little amusement in his tone. My eyes widened in shock and I pulled away, staring at him in surprise. "J-jealousy…I thought you were dead…" I whispered, tears streaking my face. He smiled and gently caressed my cheek, grabbing the back of my neck and pulled me into a gentle, but tight hug. "I'll never leave you alone and I never will, no matter what happens." My eyes widened, tears still forming in my eyes and I closed them tightly, hugging him back.

Hana smiled slightly and Miyoshi picked her up. "So that cracking noise what Jealousy fixing himself?" Vice nodded in approval and smirked. "I guess kid's love helped him fix himself up." I pulled away and wiped my tears away, happy that he was okay and awake. "Don't scare me like that okay?" He nodded and smiled standing up, helping me up off the ground.

"I promise I won't."

I smiled and flinched when Zira appeared on my head. "So, you're on my side now Zira?" I asked. She smiled and jumped onto my shoulder, wrapping her tails around my neck. "Of course. Matthew never took care of me that much and I always had to eat people while he got to eat cooked food that looked delicious."

I looked to my left, my finger against my bottom lip, feeling sorry for her, and got an idea. "How about we all go out for some dinner."

"But it's around four thirty." Avaro questioned and crossed his arms, looking up at me. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "Who said people had to eat at night?" He thought about it for a moment and smiled. "I guess you're right! But what about fatso-I mean Eater?"

Grunting could be heard and Hana's eyes lit up with pure joy. "Eater!" she screamed and jumped out of Miyoshi's arms, running towards her douji. He yelped as she tackled him to the ground and hugged him tightly. I watched the two and smiled warmly. They all loved me for who I am, even if they pretended not to. But I know they do. "Hana get off!" Eater gasped as the little girl squeezed him tightly. She looked at him and let go, blushing slightly.

"Dinner does sound good right now." Mizho muttered and walked back into the broken pool room to get changed. Soon the douji masters went to go get dressed and the doujis changed into their human clothes. I changed into my new clothes me and Vice went shopping for and stretched, hearing a slight crack in my back as I bent backwards slightly.

Mizho slowly brushed her hair, growling in anger as she tugged on a few large tangles. Miyoshi was happily brushing Hana's hair as the little girl happily talked to the two women. I smiled and walked out of the women's locker room and saw the boys all ready and set to go.

I walked towards Rage, Desir, Jealousy, and Parrasse and stood in front of them. "Rage, you gonna forgive Fussa for yelling at you about what happened?" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head. "I guess I could but I doubt he'd forgive me cause he "liked" the bitch."

I nodded slightly and heard Hana, Mizho, and Miyoshi come out of the room, talking to each other. "You guys ready to go now? Jeez, we waited for you guys about twenty fucking minutes." Vice grunted and crossed his arms. "Sure crab ass, we're ready." Mizho smirked and walked out of the room with Parrasse, some of the others following. Vice glared daggers at her until she was out of his sight and watched the other doujis and masters leave.

"Hey, c'mon Vice let's get going." I smiled and gently grabbed his hand, leading him towards the door. He blushed slightly and followed. I let go of his hand and opened the door, letting him go by first, then saw Jealousy walk towards us out the corner of my eye. "I got it." Jealousy smiled warmly and held the door for me. "Oh, thank you Jealousy." I smiled back and walked into the hallway, seeing Vice wait near the end of the hall. Jealousy walked up next to me, looking down at me slightly from time to time.

"I'm glad you care about me Kouki." I looked up at him and noticed him blush a light pink. He looked away from me, sensing that I saw him blush and I giggled. "And I'm glad you're okay." I giggled and we walked up to Vice. He frowned slightly and we turned the corner, walking down another long hallway.

Once we turned a corner, we came into the lobby and walked out the entrance. Jealousy's phone vibrated and he silently read the message in his head. "What is it?" I asked as I looked at him. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at me. "It was Avaro. He sent me a text that everyone is waiting for us at the EBISU." I tilted my head and he chuckled. "EBISU is a restaurant kid. I've only been there once and the food was better than K's cooking." Vice muttered and began to walk down the sidewalk.

Me and Jealousy looked at each other and ran after him, slowing down to a walk once we reached him. He was quiet for the rest of the trip, probably straining his brain while trying to think. Me and Jealousy talked amongst each other happily, laughing at each other's jokes. It was fun in a really demented way hanging out with them. They reminded me of Evan and Nathan slightly, and that made me happy.

"There it is." Vice muttered silently, pointing to the building across the street. I looked and saw where he was pointing. "I've never been there, thought about it once, but never decided to go." Jealousy murmured as we walked to the other side of the road.

He shrugged and opened the door for us, allowing me to go first, making Vice wait. "What fucking gives Jealousy?" Vice growled as I disappeared into the restaurant. The envious douji looked at him and sighed deeply. "I don't think she can keep up with what's going on."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Vice crossed his arms.

Jealousy sighed and walked into the building, looking over his shoulder slightly. "You wouldn't understand." The evil douji leader rolled his eyes and followed him, turning a corner to reveal all of us sitting at a large table, sipping on soda, tea, and water. "It's about fucking time you assholes got here!" Rage shouted as his lips pulled away from his glass.

They walked towards us and Vice sat next to me while Jealousy sat next to Rage and Desir. "Well, Kouki, since you weren't here when the waitress came over to ask what we wanted to drink, I ordered you sprite, if that's okay." Miyoshi informed to me across the table. I smiled at her and took a sip of my drink, enjoying it as it fizzed on my tongue.

"Thank you Miyoshi." I thanked her and pushed the glass away. She smiled and sipped on her raspberry lemonade. Where I am, there's this Mexican restaurant called 'The Palace' and they have raspberry lemonade. It's so good! A woman around eighteen or nineteen, carrying a little paper pad, stopped at the table we were at. "Hello, is everyone ready to take their order?"

"We all are, those three still need to see the menus." Desir replied, pointing to me, Vice, and Jealousy. "That's okay, so what would you like?" the woman asked in a cheery voice. I listened closely as the others ordered what they wanted, and I gently tugged on Rage's coat, getting his attention.

"What?" he muttered and looked at me. "What you got, it sounded fancy so I was wondering if it's good." I replied quietly. He smirked and turned away, crossing his arms, leaning back in his chair. "It's the best thing I ever tasted, that's why I always order it when Fussa and I go out for lunch. You might like it Kouki." I nodded and smiled, closing the menu I was ordering. "I'll have what he's having." I told the woman and pointed at Rage with my thumb.

Vice and Jealousy ordered too and the woman walked away. Vice scratched his head and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. So much stuff was going around in his head that it gave him a slight headache. 'What did Jealousy mean by 'I wouldn't understand'? Is he trying to fucking imply something?!'

He jumped slightly when I poked him on the leg with my finger, looking at him in confusion. "Vice, are you okay? You seem a bit upset." I asked, slightly concerned. He looked away and crossed his arms. "It's nothing kid." I nodded slightly, questioning what he was telling me. Hana was talking to Eater and Miyoshi happily. She was such a good girl, aging slowly. I wanted to have her as a sister instead of Matthew being my brother.

I looked out the window and thought of Ultimo, his gentle soothing voice. It sounded somewhat like Milieu's voice, too sexy to be real. Many thoughts crossed my mind, like how were my friends doing, do they even know I'm gone? It never ended, questions flowing into my brain.

I took my drink and took a sip, trying to save it. I jumped when an object touched my leg. I looked under the table and gritted my teeth in annoyance as Zira looked up at me, her tails curling around her paws. "Hi Brianna." she smiled and disappeared, reappearing on my shoulder.

"Why the hell is THAT thing here?!" Vice demanded, making everyone flinch. Zira smirked and rubbed her head against my cheek. I giggled and gently scratched under her jaw. "Vice, can't you be nice to her for once?" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking away. "You remember that thing was working with your dumbass brother." I nodded slightly, smiling as she silently purred. "Yes I remember and I'd like to forget."

Jealousy shrugged his shoulders and sensed the woman coming back. "Better put it away Kouki or else the waitress will kick us out." Zira disappeared before I could say anything and the woman entered the room, carrying some plates with our food on it. Hana and Eater watched hungrily as she set the plates down in front of them and handed Avaro his, followed by Oregullo's, Mizho's, and Akira's. "You're food's done and I'll be right back with them." the woman informed cheerily.

She left and Eater and Hana began to dig into their meal. Mizho silently took small bites of her food and Akira nudged her side. "What's wrong Mizho? You too scared to eat like a normal person? Or do you just want to have Pocky?" She sensed the amusement in his tone and gritted her teeth in annoyance, taking out a box of Pocky. She pulled the thin stick out and began to nibble on it, glaring at him. "You wanna fucking fight fucker?" He raised his eyebrows and grinned, turning away. "No thanks, I'm pretty sure my douji can waste your pathetic one away."

"IS THAT A FUCKING CHALLENGE?!" Mizho snapped and quickly stood up just as the woman entered the room with the rest of our food. She jumped and almost dropped the plates. Hana and Eater looked at the teenager as she angrily curled her fingers into a fist and stomped away furiously, Akira laughing. "Why don't you get off you're period while you're leaving!" he called, trying to stop laughing.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mizho shouted, barging into the bathroom. The woman shakily gave us our food and silently walked away. "I guess the happy pill wore off." Desir muttered to Miyoshi and they snickered. I angrily kicked the boy in the shin and he yelped, banging his knee on the table as he reached for his shin.

"Ow, Kouki, was that fucking necessary?!" Akira demanded, wincing in pain. I stood up and threw my napkin on the plate that wasn't even touched yet. "You fucking rude asshole. I'm gonna go talk to her." Everyone watched silently as I walked towards the bathroom.

Mizho looked at her reflection in the mirror and punched it, making it shatter. Glass dug into her skin, making her bleed, and shards of the mirror fell into the sink and onto the counter. "Mizho?" I quietly questioned and placed my hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly. "Why're you so fucking kind to me after all the things I've done to you?" she choked, trying to hold back tears.

I frowned and put my hand on my shoulder, rubbing it slightly. "Well, I'm not so sure myself, but all I know is that you have to forgive sometime or else life won't be the same." She looked at me slightly, blood oozing out of her cuts and onto the floor, making a medium sized pool. "Are you saying that I should forgive that fucker?"

My gauntlets ripped through my hands and I gently grabbed her waist, pushing her onto the counter next to the sink, so that she sat down and looked at me. "Well you don't have to right now if you don't want to, but it's always good to forgive sometime, right?" I asked and looked up at her slightly, grabbing a paper towel and damped it in the water and put some soap on it.

Mizho slightly nodded and watched as I pulled large shards of glass out of her hand, putting them into the sink. She looked down at both of her sides and with her good hand, brushed the broken mirror shards into the two sinks next to her (one on her left side and another on her right side).

I continued to pull out the shards and noticed her set her hand on her lap, near her pelvic. "K-kouki, do you think I'm worthless, along with my douji?" she quietly asked, looking to her left, trying to avoid my gaze. I cocked an eyebrow as I looked up at her. "Of course not. You shouldn't put yourself down like that."

She nodded and blushed slightly. I began to gently wipe the damp towel on her hand, making sure that I cleaned it perfectly. She looked down at me through her bangs and grabbed the bandages wrapped around her neck and grabbed a shard of glass, cutting a long piece off.

"H-here." I looked up and saw her put her hand out, holding a long piece of bandage. "Thank you Mizho." I smiled and took it. Her hand was still bleeding heavily and I tried to stop it from bleeding, pressing my thumb down on it.

Mizho reached into her school shirt and pulled out a box of Pocky, opening it with her thumb, and set the box down next to her, pulling out two pieces. She placed one in her mouth and tapped my shoulder. "Ye-" I started but stopped when he placed the other one on my tongue, closing my mouth by my jaw.

I've never had Pocky before and it was so good, especially since it had chocolate on it. "You never ate yet did you?" she asked, her teeth clamped down on the snack. I shook my head no and FINALLY stopped her hand from bleeding. I quietly wrapped her hand in the bandages she gave me, putting the end of it under the bandages that were wrapped around her wrist and arm. I still don't know why she has her whole body wrapped. But I think I read something about her hurting herself on the Ultimo Wiki.

I backed up to let her get down off the counter. Mizho stretched and finished her Pocky stick. She's 15 and the same height and age as Austin, mainly because I'm 12 at the time. And then it hit me. My birthday's in July and today's the 29th. Tomorrow's my birthday! I smiled and began to walk away.

"Hey wait a minute!" Mizho snapped and grabbed my shoulder with her good hand, slamming me against the wall. "What?" I questioned and glared at her. She sighed and looked at her injured hand. "Why did you help me?" I tilted my head in confusion and thought for a moment. Why did I anyway? "Hmm, I….I guess I just wanted you to be alright and not hurting. It seemed like you were pretty upset when Akira told you that your douji is worthless."

"He is worthless but a lot fucking better than his stupid douji." Mizho growled. I nodded in agreement and she sighed. "But that's not the answer I was hoping to get." she murmured. I felt my throat tighten as her grip on my shoulder got tighter, and she leaned in closer to my face. "You gonna finish that Pocky stick Kouki?" she smirked and before I could answer, grabbed the top of it with her teeth and pulled it out of my mouth, eating it right in front of me.

I never even took a bite of it, I just held onto the snack with my teeth. I blushed pink as her hand trailed up my neck and caressed my cheek. She smirked and finished the snack, and grabbed my gauntlet, walking towards the counter.

'What the fuck's happening?!' I thought as she turned one faucet on and sipped on some water, swishing it around and spitting it out. "You think the others are worried?" Mizho muttered as she spit out some water for a second time. "Maybe?" I muttered as she looked over her shoulder at me. Now, I'm officially freaked out.

She smirked and walked around me, raising my arm in the air slightly as I watched her in confusion. Once she was behind me, she twirled me around and began to walk towards me, making me back up. "M-mizho, what's going on?" I stuttered and blushed darker. She shrugged and I felt my waist hit the edge of the counter.

She smiled warmly and gently placed her hands on my hips, pushing me up onto the counter. "Oh it's nothing Kouki. Just relax." she muttered and pulled me closer. My legs dangled next to hers on the outside and she grabbed my bottom jaw. My whole face turned red as her lips brushed against mine gently.

'M-mizho?!' I thought in shock and froze in my spot. She ran her hands up my thighs and stopped near my pelvic. I blushed darker and felt her tongue force its way into my mouth. I screamed and quickly pulled away, a string of spit hanging between us. Mizho tilted her head and backed up slightly. "Kouki are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay! But what the fuck was that?!" I demanded and hopped off the counter. She frowned and crossed her arms. "I thought you were getting tired of being fought over by Vice and Jealousy, so I decided to do things my own way." I gritted my teeth and she walked closer. "Get away!" I snapped. "At least let me kiss you once more!" she whined. I backed up, growling fiercely as she walked closer. There was a knock on the door and we both stopped to see Miyoshi poke her head into the room. "Are you two okay?" I nodded and walked away, brushing past the woman and Mizho frowned sadly, silently walking past her.

We walked to our table and all of the plates were gone, even mine. "We had to get rid of your plate because Eater kept trying to eat your food kid." Vice muttered and picked at his teeth with a toothpick. I nodded slightly and sat down next to him, the two women returning to their seats as well.

Jealousy looked at me in confusion and Zira appeared on the table, sitting in front of Mizho, making her jump. "You disgusting bitch!" she snarled and scratched her across the face. Mizho yelped and held her cheek, pulling her hand away to look at the blood. "What the fuck was that for?!" Zira scoffed at her and walked towards me, jumping onto my shoulder. "Let's go now Kouki." Before anyone could stop us, we disappeared and reappeared outside, in front of the restaurant.

"Okay, what gives Zira?" I questioned as the animal jumped onto the ground. "That girl kissed you Brianna! I saw it with my own eyes!" Zira hissed in anger. I put my finger up to my lips in a hurry, telling her to be quiet. "Shut up Zira! Not so loud!" She rolled her eyes and smiled warmly up at me.

"So, what're you gonna do about your birthday tomorrow? Your parents must be worried still." I looked away and frowned. "Please don't talk about them." Guilt over came Zira and she climbed up my leg and onto my shoulder. "I'm sorry I asked." I sighed and forced myself to smile. I really missed mom and dad. "It's okay. I figured I'd spend my birthday with Ultimo and the others." She nodded and I walked down the sidewalk, away from the restaurant.

Vice grinned and closed the glass door. He listened to the whole thing. "So, it's your birthday tomorrow Kouki? Well, you're gonna have the best party ever." He chuckled menacingly and walked away. Everyone watched the evil douji leader walk towards the table and he slammed his hands down on the table, looking at everyone. "I know what we're gonna do tomorrow."

**There you go! Finally got time to update! Hope you liked it!**


	19. Saturday

**Hello everyone! Ulti here filling in for Brianna-chan since she's at school right now. So far, we've appreciated all of your reviews so thank you for reading this story all the way to the end! Very sorry for the long wait everyone.**

**The1only: Thank you and there'll be two sequels to the story, but uploaded when the other stories are done (or any other time). So we hope you can wait for some time.**

I silently walked down the road towards K's apartment. Zira sat silently on my shoulder, her eyes closed. "Zira, are you alright?" I asked. She sighed and jumped in front of me. "Brianna, are you sure you can last until the Hundred Machine Funeral?" I rolled my eyes, not amused, and smirked. "Of course I can Zira. Don't worry about it." She nodded and disappeared. I sighed and walked up the stairs and onto the patio, seeing a note on the front door.

_Dear Kouki or Vice,_

_I'm out shopping for some food and other things that we need. But I'm sad to say that the front door's locked but you could always enter through the window in Vice's room. Well for now, I'll be back in an hour or so, so please, don't destroy the apartment while I'm gone. _

_Love, K_

I smirked and crushed the paper in my hand, jumping onto the roof and walked towards Vice's room, peering into the window. And it was unlocked and open like K wrote. I smiled as I slipped into the room with ease and walked out of Vice's room. 'I wonder when the others will get back.' I thought and jumped when the door knob moved loudly.

Grunting could be heard outside and the door was kicked off its hinges, Vice getting off the floor. "Ow my ass." he grunted and casually walked in, smirking. "Aw, poor door." I muttered, making him snicker. "Well the damn thing was in my way so I had to do something!" Vice grinned and walked towards me.

I giggled and flipped the light switch up in the kitchen, turning the lights on. "So," Vice began and slid up next to me, leaning on the counter. I looked up at him through the corner of my eye and looked away. "What were you and Mizho doing in the bathroom? You two were taking an awfully long time in there." he finished and placed his hand under my jaw, lifting my head up to face his.

(Remember the information I put up first? Well you might've thought that my brother and I were really fucking tall. But no, I messed up. Most of the douji's are either taller than us or our height, but slightly taller. I know Regula, Avaro, and Eater would be shorter than us so yeah. They're taller than us. We're not taller than them. So that helps you get our heights straight now. Only some of the good douji's are slightly shorter than both of us. You're welcome.)

I blushed and pushed his hand away, growling. "She just cut her hand so I cleaned it up."

"And?" he urged on.

"What the hell do you want me to say?!" I shouted at him. He grinned and grabbed my arms, his gauntlets ripping out of his hands, and forcefully pinned me to the counter, pushing my back onto the counter top. I gritted my teeth and looked into his eyes. "I want you to tell me what really fucking happened." he muttered in my ear.

I struggled to raise my arms, making him watch me in amusement, and I grunted when I couldn't raise my arms. "I could tell you what happened." Zira mused and appeared next to my head, looking up at Vice. I raised my eyebrows in shock and struggled again. "Zira what the fuck are you doing?! Don't tell him, in fact don't tell anyone!"

She ignored me and smirked. "You're lover had a little lesbian time with the Parrasse master." After she said that, she disappeared. Probably to not see what happens next.

Zira appeared on Matthew's shoulder, her eyes glowing. "That was a perfect trick Matthew." Matthew nodded, smirking to himself and turned away. "If Vice kills her, we won't need to deal with her." After that, the two disappeared.

Vice stared wide eyed at me and let me go, a look of shock on his face. "Vice it's not what you think! She kissed me first and I didn't do anything! I swear!" I shouted slightly, hoping he would understand. "It's not what you think?" Vice questioned and lowered his head.

"It's not what you think?! Kouki that just turns me on!" I looked at him in shock and yelped loudly as he grabbed my arms, pulling me down. He held me up by my arm and leaned over me, still standing. I watched him in confusion, my feet sliding on the tiles slightly. "It…no…YOU turn me on kid." he whispered and kissed me gently.

K walked in and stared at us in shock, not making any sudden movements and trying to be quiet. Vice pulled away and smirked, looking up and seeing K. He dropped me and stood up quickly. "She came onto me K!" I growled and got off the floor, punching him in the face. "Oh yeah? Well if Kouki came onto you, wouldn't she be on top and you on the bottom?" K questioned with a smirk.

"No you dumb shit I'd be on top!" Vice snarled but quickly stopped when he realized he admitted he came onto me. I giggled and stretched, changing into my douji form. "Well, I'll be out getting myself a treat. I'll be back in a few." Before I left, Vice grabbed my arm and spun me around, a slight angry look on his face. "What the hell do you mean by "treat" you little whore?" Vice growled. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and slapped him away. "I was gonna get myself a pop and maybe some candy. Jeez Vice, keep that up and I won't get you anything." He let me go and relaxed, looking at me.

"Go on Kouki, you don't need Vice's approval to get things you want." K called happily as he pulled out some groceries and put them away. I smirked and kissed Vice quickly when K wasn't looking and pulled away, walking out of the apartment and down the stairs, walking away.

Vice stood still for a moment, staring into space, and snapped out of it, grinning. "Yo K, I gotta tell you something." K looked behind his shoulder and jumped when he saw his douji standing in front of him, looking up. "It's her birthday tomorrow and I want to make it awesome as fuck, since Sunday's the Hundred Machine Funeral, I want to make it a special one, since it might be her last one." Vice informed and grinned when he was done.

K nodded slowly and put a finger to his lip. "And…you're point is?" He rolled his eyes and stomped on his master's foot. "It's Kouki's birthday and I want to throw a fucking party for her! You get it now dumbass?!" K nodded furiously and trembled. "I already got the others to come so we're good with guests." he chuckled and walked towards his room, slamming the door shut.

After getting my candy and drink, I silently sat on a large rock that was slightly in the middle of the river, looking up into the colorful sky. The sun went down already and the sky was a slight purple and pink color. I smiled and sighed, very relaxed. "It's beautiful out isn't it Brianna?" a voice asked behind me.

I turned around quickly, snarling, and stopped quickly once I got a good look at the person. Milieu stood under a tree, smiling at me. "How do you know my name?" I asked, trying not to sound scared. He walked out of the shadows and up to the edge of the calm water. "The doctor and I know a lot about you and your brother." I tensed up and jumped in front of him, turning around quickly.

"What the hell is that supposed to-?!" I demanded but stopped when he started talking quickly. "Born on July 30, 1999 in Bad Axe Michigan. Your mother and father's names are Jennifer Shepard, changed to Larson, and Michael Larson. You're turning 13 tomorrow while you're brother's birthday passed on the 23 of July, making him 14. You attend Sault Area Middle School, home of the blue devils, and your best friends are Devigne Downing, ever since 5th grade, Shaely Masta, ever since 2nd grade, Jesse Timmerman, ever since 5th grade, Michael Lawless, ever since 5th grade, Nathan Davis, ever since 2nd grade, and Evan Baker, ever since 2nd grade. And you seem to have a crush on Evan ever since 5th grade huh."

My jaw dropped in shock as he calmly said almost all of my life. Milieu stopped for a moment to look at me and went on. "You're a big anime and manga fan even though you don't own a lot of things that are anime and manga. You love wolves and would do anything to protect them. And you talk to yourself all the time, mostly when you're alone."

"Okay I get it!" I shouted, blushing in embarrassment at the last thing he said. Milieu looked at me, his gentle purple eyes making a slight comforting presence. "You're friends are worried sick about you." I looked away, thinking of my friends, and tears started to form in my eyes. "How do you know all about me?" I questioned.

He chuckled and stood there. "The doctor and I have been watching you two for a very long time now, but not when you're doing personal stuff. We have boundaries on how to watch people. But after some time, you have shown us the true meaning of moderation and we were the ones that made you like this."

"How? YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING MANGA DRAWING FOR GODS SAKE!" I shrieked, tears rolling down my cheeks. He smiled warmly at me, and caught my gauntlets in his, gently holding them. I looked at him through teary eyes and he wiped my tears away. "I know that, but things you thought would and could never happen CAN really happen. The meteor was really a car to distract you from us spreading gasses in your basement to make you pass out. They weren't toxic at all, just sleeping gas and I think we over dosed you two. You showed the evil doujis the meaning of love and that made them all good to a slight degree, but, all dreams must come to an end." Milieu told me and stroked my cheek, his voice so smooth and calm.

"What…do you mean?" I whispered. He frowned and sighed. "Your brother plans on killing everyone on Sunday in the morning. If he's the only one that dies, you can never go home and we can't bring him back here, so you'll be stuck here forever until you're real body dies. So right now, you two are in the hospital in a coma." My eyes widened in shock and I almost dropped to my knees, Milieu holding me up by the arm.

"But it's the same thing if you die, but once you die and the other stays here, you die in real life. Now, if you both die at the same time, that ends your journey and you're back home safe and sound. But you have to be where your brother is or else you can never leave." I nodded slightly, trying to absorb this information in. "What happens if we're badly injured?"

Milieu smiled again. "Then you're just injured. You've been broken many times and never died, well, you did die once in real life, but after I revived you, you came back to life. Be careful Brianna. You might die or you might be stuck here forever. And once your body dies in the real world, you disappear."

After he said that, he pulled me into a gentle but tight hug and kissed my forehead. "The choice is yours. Family and friends or Good and Evil?" I watched him disappear and I dropped to my knees, tears forming in my eyes and I sobbed softly.

"Kouki? What're you doing out here?" Sophia asked as he kneeled down in front of me, Gauge and Slow standing on either side of him. "I was just…looking into the sky." I muttered, wiping my eyes. He silenced me and Gauge gently picked me up, cradling me in his arms slightly. "C'mon, we should head back." Slow muttered. They nodded and followed the black haired douji through the woods. "Wanna know something?" I asked quietly, getting their attention. "What?" Slow asked curiously as he looked behind his shoulder.

"Tomorrow's my birthday." I replied with a slight smile. "Really?" Sophia asked, a hint of happiness in his voice. I nodded and we got out of the woods. Ironically, we were about five miles away from the abandoned hospital. So crazy.

The rest of the trip was silent, all except for a loud car alarm going off. Milieu's words buzzed around in my head and I buried my face into Gauge's chest. "What're you doing Kouki?" he asked quietly. I looked up at him and looked away. "Just thinking of what someone told me." I plainly replied, making him nod.

Soon we reached the entrance and he set me down. "C'mon." Sophia urged on and gently grabbed my gauntlet, leading me into the hospital, the others following. We walked down a long dark hall and down the familiar stairs. I shielded my eyes as we walked into the bright room and everyone looked at us.

"Kouki!" Ultimo called happily and tackled me to the floor, squeezing me tightly as he rubbed his head against mine. "Ulti's so glad you're back! Ulti missed you so much!" I blushed pink and giggled, hugging the ultimate good douji back.

He got off me and pulled me up, smiling at me happily. Yamato walked into the room and I heard gasps behind me. "Aren't you that girl we saw in that shop?" Oume questioned and pointed at me. I looked at them in shock and turned back towards Ultimo. "Hey Ulti, what happened to Machi and Hiroshi?"

"Dead Kouki." Pardonner muttered as he entered the room with Kiyose next to him. "You must be Kouki." she greeted and held her hand out. I gently shook it and it was pretty awkward after that. I never really liked them being Gauge, Slow, and Pardonner's masters. But at least Eco is still alive. "Hey cheer up." Service laughed and patted my shoulder, seeing sadness in my eyes. "I heard tomorrow's your birthday!" I looked at him and Sophia coughed. "I told him if that was alright."

"It doesn't matter." I smiled and got myself together. "It's Kouki-chan's birthday?!" Ultimo cheered and hugged my waist tightly, pulling me into the air slightly so my feet couldn't touch the ground. "Ulti stop you're hurting the poor thing!" Yamato laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yamato-sama can we throw Kouki a party?" Ultimo asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes immediately. He groaned and nodded, hiding his face in his hand. Ultimo smiled happily and hugged his master. "Thank you thank you Yamato-sama!"

"I'll make the cake!" Service cheered and ran into the kitchen, grabbing an apron and tied it over his douji clothes. Ultimo grabbed my gauntlets and twirled me around happily. "It's gonna be so much fun Kouki!" I giggled and he stopped. The others started to move the chairs to the wall or stacked up and Sophia was happily making some streamers with Oume. "Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?" I asked Ultimo. He looked at me and shook his head. "No." I laughed and he smiled happily.

After a couple of minutes Regula was hanging up the streamers and Service was decorating the cake. I didn't expect Ultimo would over react to my birthday, since no one really does. "Kouki." Murayama muttered. I looked behind my shoulder and walked up to him. "Yeah?" I questioned. He handed me a small box and smiled at me slightly. "I thought you'd like them."

I opened it and gasped when I saw gold earrings that had small peacock feathers on them. "They're beautiful Murayama. Thank you." He blushed slightly when I hugged him. "Just call me Musashi. I'll help you put them in." he smiled and took them, turning me around. He moved my hair away from my ears and gently put them through the holes easily. Same with the other ear.

"I'm done with the cake!" Service shouted as he barged into the room, ripping off the apron and smiling like a madman. I giggled as he brought it out and set it on a table. The others were having a fun time actually and I stood up, walking out of the room. Ultimo tilted his head in confusion and silently followed me.

I opened the door to the roof and shivered, wind whipping my hair around. I sighed and sat down on the edge of the roof. "Kouki, are you okay?" Ultimo asked quietly. I looked over my shoulder at him and turned away. "Yeah."

"You don't seem okay, what's going on?"

I sighed and hid my face in my bangs. "It's nothing really." He sighed too and kneeled down behind me, turning my head to face his, and he smiled a sweet smile. I blushed pink as he kissed me gently, his fingers running through my hair, and pulled away. "We should go now before everyone eats the whole cake." Ultimo smiled. I nodded and we stood up, walking back into the hospital.

Matthew stood on a light pole, almost hidden in the darkness and opened his eyes, glowing slightly. "Happy birthday…Brianna." he muttered to himself.

Ultimo was right, the cake was almost gone. "We left you and Ulti a piece." Yamato said as he finished his piece. He handed me a plate and put a piece on. "Thanks." I smiled at him. He nodded and Ultimo grabbed my gauntlet, leading me to a corner. I silently ate my piece of cake, his arm touching mine. He happily ate his piece and Service walked up to us. "How is it you guys?"

"It's awesome." Ultimo and I said at the same time. He walked away happily and we looked at each other. His green eyes were so comforting and gentle, just like Milieu's, even though his were purple. "How old are you now?" Ultimo asked.

I smiled and set my plate next to me. "Thirteen." I replied happily and watched him set his empty plate down next to him too. He blushed pink when I gently laid down, my head in his lap, facing his stomach. I brought my knees up and his body heat lulled me into a deep soothing sleep.

_I panted hard as I ran through the dark forest, fire surrounding me all around. I wasn't a douji any more, just a human. Fire balls fell from the sky and landed near me, making giant explosions. Large birds made of fire flew around, crashing into the ground and coming out of the trees and ground. The clashing of metal rang through my ears and screams of pain followed. A body landed in front of me and I screamed. _

_Desir looked up at me as he clutched the ground. One of his arms was missing along with an eye and a side of his face was torn off with blood splattered all over his body. He gritted his teeth in pain and spit up blood. "You lied to us!"_

_My eyes widened in horror as his bottom jaw fell off and a fire bird snatched him up and flew away, his screams faint. I screamed myself and started sprinting away, hoping that I'd get out of this mess. The screams became more desperate and a loud menacing snarl came from next to me, making me stop and quickly turn towards the sound. _

_I trembled as I neared the screams and almost puked when I saw Jealousy, tied by the arms and legs with his own webs to some trees. Zira snarled as her claws dug into his abdomen, tearing out some wires. He screeched as she began to tear into his wound with her powerful jaws. His eyes were hanging out of his sockets and his jaw was torn off on one side, hanging by the other, then finally fell off, hitting her on the head. She snarled and dragged her claws down his face. Jealousy shrieked as his face was torn off and his eyes were pierced by her claws._

_I covered my mouth and quickly fled away from them. 'Jealousy! Go back and help him!' my mind shouted but I ignored it. The ground behind me cracked and split apart and a loud boom sound came from next to me. Vice changed back into his regular form, his chest cracked and crumbled away, showing his spirit. _

_"Vice!" I screamed. His eyes shot open and he looked at me. "Where the fuck were you kid?!" In seconds, two fire birds swooped down and grabbed him by both arms in their beaks and hoisted him in the air. He screeched at the top of his lungs and they quickly pulled him apart, his two halves plummeting towards the ground along with his spirit. I watched in horror as he hit the ground with a splat and his spirit shattered into many pieces. "Vice!" I screamed and looked up. _

_God Ultimo screamed as his whole arm exploded, doing the same to Yamato's. Menacing laughing surrounded everything and Ultimo and Yamato burst into flames. Zira flew over my head towards the two and snarled, crashing right through the chest of God Ultimo, yanking out his spirit. _

_Yamato coughed up blood and a giant hole appeared in his chest. Tears formed in my eyes as they fell to the ground, screaming in agony as the earth pulled up into a point and pierced him everywhere. Smoke surrounded everything and a bright object could be seen in the smoke._

_Matthew snarled menacingly, his black eyes full of hate, and he crushed Ultimo's spirit sphere. "Kill her." he whispered and pointed at me. Zira snarled and flew at me, her claws extended. I screamed at the top of my lungs as she got closer and I felt a liquid splatter all over my neck and chest._

I screamed and quickly sat up, panting hard. My whole face was drenched in sweat, along with my neck. 'It was just a dream!' I thought and laughed slightly, my heart pounding in my chest. Knocking could be heard outside my door and Slow walked in. "Hey Kouki, I heard you scream. Is everything alright?" he asked. "What time is it?" I asked.

He looked at the clock in the room and smirked. "I'm not sure. There doesn't seem to be a clock in here." I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. The time was around eleven thirty. I sighed and got out of the hospital bed. "C'mon, breakfast's ready." Slow smiled and grabbed my gauntlet. "Breakfast?" I questioned.

"Well, brunch to be more precise." he smirked. We walked down the hallway and I stopped, pulling my hand away. "I'm not that hungry Slow. I think I might need some air." He looked at me and nodded slightly. "Alright, I'll tell Ultimo what you're doing."

I silently walked out of the hospital and down the road, images of my dream clearly playing over and over. "Was my dream supposed to mean something?"

(20 minutes later)

I walked up the stairs to K's apartment and sighed before I opened the door. And lucky me, it was unlocked. I silently walked in and closed the door, stopping when I turned around. The whole place was pitch black. "If anyone tries to scare me, I'm gonna kill everyone." I growled to myself.

Just as I started to walk, the lights were flipped on and everyone jumped out of their hiding places. "Surprise Kouki!" everyone cheered. My jaw dropped in shock and I placed my gauntlet over my mouth, completely surprised and stunned. "Kouki you're back!" Hana screamed and tackled me to the floor, laughing. I laughed too and hugged her. "Hi Hana."

Jealousy sat on the couch, holding a party whistle in his mouth, and blew on it. I giggled and sat up. The place wasn't decorated at all, just normal looking. The only things I saw were a cake and food. Oh well, can't complain. I stood up and blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks you guys."

"No problem Kouki." K smiled and patted my head. "So, how old are you now?"

"Thirteen."

He nodded and I jumped when a hand rested on my shoulder. Vice smiled at me, his orange eyes glowing from the sunlight that hit them. Flashes of him from my dream filled my head and I looked away from him. Jealousy looked at me and frowned. "Come sit down Kouki." I looked at him and sighed, putting on a fake smile, sitting next to him.

"Why're you afraid?" he whispered in my ear as everyone began talking to each other. I looked away and he sensed that I was worried. "Jealousy, can I talk to you in private?" He nodded and we stood up, walking out of the apartment.

He crossed his arms and watched me. "So, do you mind telling me why you're so worried about all of us?" I sighed and frowned, tears slightly blinding me. "It was a dream I had last night…and it scared me a lot."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I nodded and I sat down on a step, Jealousy sitting next to me. I sighed and tried to get my act together. "I-it was all fire. Everything was on fire. Screams filled the air and I could barely hear myself think. I was running from something, but I don't know what it was. Then, Desir's body…dropped in front of me…all bloody and broken…and he looked up at me and said these exact words: _You lied to us. _Then, a bird took him away."

Jealousy listened quietly as I told him my dream, my voice quivering. "Then I saw you, being eaten alive by Zira, you're screams desperate. Then I began to run again and Vice landed next to me, all beaten up. After he said something, two birds swooped down and dragged him into the air, ripping him in half. And I watched his body fall to the ground and his spirit shattered on impact."

"And what did Vice say?" he asked quietly.

I trembled and took a deep breath. "He said: Where the fuck were you kid and then he died. And after that Zira came and killed Ultimo while Yamato was combined with him." He saw tears run down my cheeks and he grabbed my head, bringing me into a tight hug. "Why would you have a dream like that? Are you that nervous about tomorrow?"

I looked up at him, tears still flowing out of my eyes. I was too worried to say anything. Jealousy looked down at me, a gentle smile on his face, and wiped my tears away. "Don't cry Kouki. It was only a dream. We're here to protect you and keep you safe. There's nothing to be worried about."

I nodded and blushed light pink as he gently stroked my head. "And if you're still scared, I'll see if I can get Rune to agree about you spending the night. I can keep you safe. Would you like that?" I smiled slightly nodded. "I'd like that very much." He smiled back and leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. I kissed back and I placed my gauntlet on his chest. It was absolutely romantic.

Desir and Miyoshi watched us out the window and smiled. "How romantic." she smiled. He nodded and closed the curtains, turning back to the party.

We pulled away and smiled at each other, blushing slightly. His blush was almost a dark pink while mine was a light red. "I love you Kouki." Jealousy muttered and rubbed his nose against mine. "I love you too Jealousy." I muttered back and rubbed my head against his. His pink eyes slowly closed and he sighed, hugging me again. 'Is this what it really feels like to not be jealous of someone and love? If so, I never want it to end.' he thought to himself. "Hey, Kouki, want me to help you get over your fear of spiders?"

I pulled away at the sudden question and slowly nodded.

We heard a cough behind us and jumped, quickly looking up. Rage stood there, looking down at us. "Are you two gonna keep making out or enjoy the party? Besides, it's time for you to blow out the candles on your cake Kouki." I nodded and stood up, Jealousy getting up as well. Rage let us walk back into the apartment and shut the door. Today was my real birthday. I'm not sure why the good doujis had to celebrate yesterday.

K already lit the candles and I sat down in front of it. Hana poked my arm and I looked down at her. "Yes Hana?" She shuffled her feet and blushed in embarrassment. "Um…I was wondering if I could have the first piece of cake." I smiled and picked her up, setting her in my lap. "Of course you can." Her eyes widened in happiness and she hugged my neck. "Thanks Kouki!" Eater looked at us in shock and cleared his throat. "What about me?!"

"Sorry fatso, you get the last piece." Avaro murmured. He glared daggers at the douji and gritted his teeth. "What was that you greedy bastard?!" Avaro looked at him in shock and growled. "You heard me fatso! You get your fucking piece last!"

Just as both small doujis were about to lunge at each other, Rage grabbed Eater and Oregullo grabbed Avaro, holding the two squirming doujis back. "Let go of me you fucking giant!" Avaro snapped. Oregullo rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Go ahead."

I nodded and blew on the bright flames. They extinguished for a split second and the flames reappeared. I looked at the candles in shock and blew on them again, only with a little more force. The same thing happened, so what did I do, I tried three more times. Everyone tried to not laugh and Vice snickered to himself.

I gritted my teeth and glared at him. "What kind of fucking candles are these?!" He reached into his hair and pulled out a bag, reading the label. "Trick birthday candles."

"You fucking gave me candles that can't be blown out?!" I snapped. "They can too be burned out." Vice shouted back and grabbed one, putting the flame on his tongue and it burned out. "Now you try." I chuckled and crossed my arms. "I'd rather not burn my tongue."

Vice rolled his eyes and took out all the candles, leaning closer to my face and stuck his tongue out, putting all of them on his tongue at once. I cringed as I heard a slight sizzle and he grinned, leaning back. K got out a butcher knife and began to cut pieces of the cake and put them on separate plates.

"Hana chooses first piece." I muttered and watched her grab a slightly big piece. The others got their own piece and walked back into the living room. I tasted the vanilla and my mouth watered instantly. It was so good.

Jealousy sat next to me and set his plate down, leaning towards my ear. I giggled as he told me a funny idea and nodded when he pulled away. I grabbed a chunk of my cake and walked into the living room silently. Vice had his back facing me as he ate the cake. I placed my finger against my lips and looked around, telling everyone to be silent.

Some of them giggled, trying not to laugh. "What the fuck's so funny?" Vice questioned. I grinned and shoved the cake piece into his face, smearing it all over. I laughed and he quickly turned around, wiping some frosting off his eyes. Everyone laughed and I smirked. He glared at me and grabbed some of his cake. I yelped as he smeared it on my chest (in douji form), grinning madly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to clean you up?" Vice teased and winked, making me blush. I kicked him in the balls and stomped into the bathroom. Vice took a towel and wiped his face. Jealousy finished his cake and set the plate in the sink. "Rune, can I ask you something?" Rune nodded and set his plate down and the others watched the two walk out of the apartment. Mizho stood up and walked towards the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Kouki, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied and walked out of the bathroom, wearing Vice's human shirt and jacket. Vice's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. "What the hell are you doing with my clothes?!" I smirked and grabbed some more cake. "Oh, I'm doing nothing." Everyone's jaw dropped when I slammed my hand on my chest, smearing the cake all over his clothes, grinning. He gritted his teeth in anger and tackled me to the table, slamming my face into the treat.

"So, you want her to stay the night since tomorrow's the Hundred Machine Funeral?" Rune questioned. Jealousy nodded and he sighed. "Alright Jealousy. She can stay." His eyes widened in happiness and he hugged his master. "Thanks Rune."

"You're welcome Jealousy."

Rune watched his douji happily walk back into the apartment and followed, running into his back. Everyone was hiding as me and Vice grabbed anything we could get in our gauntlets and threw it at each other. I was near the fridge, throwing food that was in there, while Vice was in the living room, throwing pillows and other stuff.

"What're you doing?!" Jealousy screamed. Cake was splattered all over us and we stopped, looking at him. "Having a fight, duh." Vice replied with a grin on his face. "C'mon Kouki, let's get going." Rune smiled and motioned for me to come here. I nodded and walked towards him. "W-where the hell do you think you're going?!" Vice snapped.

"To stay at Jealousy's tonight."

We left before he could reply and silently walked down the stairs, onto the road. Jealousy wrapped his gauntlet around mine and pulled me closer. I blushed dark red as he licked the side of my face, smirking as he pulled away. "You taste good." he whispered into my ear and pulled away. Rune looked behind his shoulder and smiled. "You two are so cute together." We blushed and looked away, making him laugh.

(10 minutes later)

We arrived at Rune's home and we walked inside. "Alright, before you even think of doing anything, you need to get washed up." Rune muttered and looked at me. I nodded and he led me upstairs. He opened a closet and got out a towel, handing it to me. "The bathroom's down the hall, last door on the right."

"Thank you." I muttered and bowed, walking down the hall, towards the bathroom. Jealousy stretched and watched his master walk away. He shrugged and walked into his room, closing the door.

I slowly sat in the warm water, groaning as it touched my skin. It was the most amazing feeling ever. I sighed and smiled, sitting back and I relaxed my muscles. 'I needed a nice hot bath.' I thought and heard a knock on the door. "Kouki, I have a pair of my mom's night clothes. I'm gonna leave them on the table outside of the door okay?" Rune called from behind the door. "Okay." I called back. I smiled and closed my eyes, the water warming my skin, and I opened them again. I slowly disappeared under the water to get the frosting off of my face.

I slowly sat up, all of the frosting and cake off of my body, and pulled out the plug, the water draining slowly. I wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the door slightly, reaching for the clothes Rune provided and grabbed them, pulling my hand inside. I got dressed in the clothes and dried my hair, walking out of the bathroom.

"I'll take your clothes Kouki." Rune smiled, making me jump. He was standing behind me and I hesitated before giving him the clothes. He smiled warmly and pointed at a door. "Jealousy's room is right there."

"Um, thank you?" I questioned.

"No problem." he replied and walked away. I sighed and walked towards his door, knocking. "Come in." Jealousy called. I gulped and slowly opened the door, walking in. He smiled at me as he faced the window, his reflection clear, and turned around in his chair. "Did you have a good bath Kouki?" he asked and stood up. I nodded and tensed up slightly as he walked closer towards me, then around me.

He pressed his chest against my back and smiled, setting his chin on my shoulder. "Do you mind sleeping with me?" I blushed at the request and I almost had a heart attack when a tarantula crawled onto my neck, making little noises. "He likes you too Kouki." Jealousy smiled and turned me around, pushing me gently onto the bed, sitting next to me. "Now, I'm gonna help you get over your fear. You've already got the part when it crawls all over you down, so all you need to do is look at it and pet it. He won't bite, I promise."

I gulped and trembled, raising my hand up to the spider. It made a slight chirping noise as I gently placed my finger on its leg, trembling mad, my heart pounding. It crawled into my hand and Jealousy smiled. "Okay good, now, I want you to take a good look at him and pet him on the head." I nodded slightly, still trembling and put it in front of my face, looking into its eyes. It looked back at me silently and I raised my finger up to its head, trembling hard, and gently pet it on the head, its eyes closed.

Jealousy smiled and I relaxed. It wasn't that bad any more now that I think of it. I smiled slightly and giggled as it pawed at my finger. "Now I want to see if you can kiss him on the head." he urged on, making me stop. My heart began to beat faster and faster as I slowly leaned towards it.

It made a noise as my lips gently pressed against its head and it pawed at my chin. Jealousy chuckled and I pulled away, him taking the spider away from me. "See, you're not afraid now are you?" I shook my head and smiled, hugging him. "Thanks Jealousy." I muttered.

He blushed and set the tarantula down, pulling me away. His pink eyes were full of kindness and he slowly pinned me to the bed. "That wasn't so bad was it?" he teased and kissed my neck. "No I guess not." I giggled and gasped when he found my weak spot. This was way better than being with Austin.

Jealousy reached up, still kissing my neck, and turned off the lamp, his visors glowing slightly. He pulled away and laid down next to me as I climbed under the covers. He smiled and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him and he sighed, relaxed. I relaxed as well and pressed my back against his chest. I flinched slightly when he placed his hand on my chest. "I love you Kouki." Jealousy whispered in my ear and gently pulled on it with his teeth. "I love you too Jealousy." I smiled and we closed our eyes, falling into a nice comfortable sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	20. The Hundred Machine Funeral

My eyes slowly opened and I groaned from the sunlight that slightly shone on my eyes through the closed blinds. I turned over and saw that Jealousy was gone and I smelled something behind me again.

I gasped as I saw a plate with some pancakes and bacon on it with a flower sitting on the tray along with a note. I sat up and stretched. 'Jealousy…did you make me breakfast in bed?' I blushed at the thought and sighed, grabbing the flower gently and sniffed it, sneezing quietly. The room was completely silent, all except for a heater that was running.

I smiled and grabbed the tray, setting the note on the counter next to the bed, and began to silently eat the food that was provided. It was delicious the way it was prepared! Not only can he kiss, but he can cook a pretty good meal.

I noticed out the corner of my eye my douji clothes sitting on the end of the bed, neatly folded. I looked to my right and grabbed the note, opening it, reading the message out loud.

"_Dear Kouki,_

_I know by the time you wake up and read this, it might be too late to reach us. But I made you breakfast and I hope you like it. Your clothes are washed and ironed. I really hope you can make it to the Hundred Machine Funeral before it's too late. Remember, I'll always love you no matter what happens._

_Love you forever, Jealousy"_

My eyes widened in shock and I shot out of the bed, snatching up my clothes as I was pulling off the clothes Rune gave me for the night. Once I got my real clothes on, I opened the window and quickly flew into the air. "I'm coming you guys!" I shouted and flew faster towards Mt. Fuzi.

Vice screeched as he was hit all over in his demon form with huge fire balls. He was knocked back but tried to keep his balance. Matthew was in his douji form, looking up at him, grinning. "Is that the best you fucking got you little fucker?!" Vice demanded, struggling to stand. Matthew smirked and shrugged. "I believe I can knock you on your ass."

Vice's eyes widened and he snarled. "Vice stop!" Yamato shouted, combined with Ultimo. Matthew watched the evil douji fly faster towards him and disappeared once he was a foot away, and reappeared behind his head, kicking him in the face. He crashed into the ground, changing on impact.

"Vice!" Hana shouted and rushed towards him. "Hana get your ass back here!" Desir snapped. Matthew's fingers turned into katana blades and he swung his arm around, his fingers breaking off and flying towards her.

She held his head and stared at the blades increasing towards her. Service jumped in front of her and grabbed her in one gauntlet, Vice in the other. He winced as three katana's pierced his lungs. The blades split at the tip, embedding themselves into his system, and clicked.

His eyes widened and he threw the two towards Oregullo, being flung into the air. Service screamed at the top of his lungs, or whatever was left of them, and Matthew laughed happily, slamming him onto the ground. Zira was floating next to him, her red eyes glowing dimly. "Matthew, shall I slaughter them all?"

Matthew shook his head and smirked. "I'll kill them all, but you can have your way with them." She grinned and snarled, flying towards the good doujis. Parrasse flew in front of her and back kicked her in the jaw, cracking it. "P-parrasse…" Regula whispered, confused on why an evil douji would protect them.

Jun looked around and reloaded his crossbow, aiming it at Oregullo. "Die you fuckers!" he shouted and fired it. Oregullo looked at it and jumped out of the way, the arrow embedding into a tree. 'Damn!' Jun thought to himself and shrieked when the buff douji grabbed him and picked him up. "Die you little inch worm!" he shouted and grabbed his upper and lower jaw, easily tearing the boy apart.

"This isn't like our Hundred Machine Funeral." Mizho called, standing next to Fussa and Eater. "No, I bet the old man wants us to fight Shinzou."

Yamato looked down at her, confused, and finally understood what she meant. Vice pushed Hana aside and struggled to stand. "Please don't fight Vice, your injuries are bad enough as is." Hana whimpered and grabbed his arm.

He gritted his teeth and yanked his arm away. "I don't give a rats ass what happens. But this fucker is really pissing me off and I want to hear him beg for mercy." Matthew's eyes disappeared and he grinned a wicked grin, his sharp jagged teeth piercing his lips. "Bring it on."

Vice grinned and his rockets appeared out of his hakamas. Hana watched as the evil douji leader flew up into the air, his gauntlet changing into a fox head. "Please Kouki, where are you?" she whimpered and looked all around.

Zira flew out of the shadows quickly and lashed out at the evil doujis, her claws extended. Avaro screamed as the animal tackled him to the ground and began to tear into his back, ripping out wires. "Avaro!" Kaizo shrieked and watched his douji being eaten.

"Help me!" he demanded. "Parrasse get that thing off him!" Mizho ordered and pointed at Zira, who looked at her. She yelped when she lunged at her but her douji blocked the attack. He kicked her in the face and grabbed his master by the arm, launching them in the air.

Matthew gritted his teeth in anger and his eyes glowed a bright white. Everyone watched in horror as the ground began to crack and shift, showing the center of the earth, and Jealousy squinted his eyes.

Tons of fiery birds flew out and screeched an awful noise, lava flowing out of their mouths. Matthew laughed menacingly, blood gushing out of his eyes and mouth. "You fuckers are gonna wish you never met me!"

The birds flew in all directions, into the ground and bursting out of the ground, lava spewing up. Matthew laughed psychotically, blood gushing out of his mouth. "You're never gonna make it Brianna! Finally I'll take over this pathetic world!"

Yamato looked up in shock, his jaw dropping, and he backed up. Matthew grinned and flew at him, kicking Yamato out of God Ultimo by the face, and grinned wider in satisfaction as they both hit the ground with a thud. "That was so fucking easy."

Everyone looked up in horror and even Zira cowered slightly, her fur standing on end. "Matthew, he's behind you!" she muttered menacingly. He cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Who is? The Boogeyman?"

"Actually, the one who made you is." a voice called out, making him jump and quickly turn around. Dunstan stood before him, combined with Milieu, and smiled at him. "I see you can't handle that body I gave you. Your sister can manage it very well. I'm not sure why you can't though."

He snarled angrily, being mocked, and growled. "Shut the hell up ya old bat! I don't care about that slut! Zira! Kill him!" Zira snarled and flew at him, her claws extended. Dunstan sighed and easily grabbed the animal. "Zira," he began and looked down at her.

"How the fuck did you catch me?!" Zira snarled, a scared tone in her voice.

He smirked and began to squeeze her tightly. "I made you to be Brianna's companion. But you turned evil in many ways and ignored my message. For that, you're a bigger idiot than Yamato. And for that, you'll die." She snarled as his grasp got tighter, loud cracking could be clearly heard, and with a final loud snap, she was crushed in his hand, disintegrating slowly, and disappeared.

Matthew watched in shock as she disintegrated and yelped in shock as he was grabbed by his waist with his finger and thumb and hoisted him in the air, screaming.

I panted as I ran through the woods, running as fast as I could. My legs were screaming for me to stop but I ignored that pain and kept on going. I heard screaming and ran into the open, running right into Mizho and Parasse.

"Watch it!" she snapped but stopped when she saw me. "Kouki, you're here!" I tensed up as she hugged me and I awkwardly patted her back. Matthew's screams filled my ears and I looked up, running into the open. "Dunstan please stop!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He ignored me and crushed his torso, along with his spirit. We watched Matthew's body fall, disintegrating slowly, leaving behind his human and real form, and he looked at me, his arm reaching out, and finally disappeared.

"Matthew!" I shrieked and flew at the man. Ultimo staggered into the open, standing next to Vice and Jealousy, and they looked up at me. "Kouki stop!" Jealousy demanded. My hair burst into flames and I snarled at him. He sighed in annoyance and Milieu chuckled. _"Isn't she feisty Dunstan? I'm not sure why we picked these two." _

"Milieu, these two show promise."

Dunstan grinned and grabbed me in his hand. "I'll allow you to say your final goodbyes Brianna." I screamed and I was pierced in the spirit by his finger and he let me go. I got his message and turned around, flying as fast as I could to Ultimo, Vice, and Jealousy, my rockets disappearing as I reached them and I brought the three into a tight hug.

My douji form finally disappeared and I was only a human. It was like a strong wind whipping your hair around. They looked at me in shock and tears rolled down my cheeks. "I love you guys." I muttered and pulled away, disappearing fully, leaving nothing behind.

Jealousy dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Ultimo turned away, gritting his teeth, and ran to Yamato, hugging him so that his face was buried in his chest. Ultimo sobbed loudly and Yamato gently rubbed the red heads back.

Vice looked up at Dunstan, tears blinding him, and he glared angrily at them. "Give her back!" Dunstan smiled down at his creation and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Vice, but I can't bring her back. But this won't be the last time you see her." After that, everything became bright white.

My eye's slowly opened, brightness hurting them. I groaned slightly and slowly brought my arm up to shield them. "So you're awake Brianna? Your parents came to visit you two every day and never left until we had to force them to leave. Are you well enough to eat?" a woman asked kindly, wearing pink scrubs.

I finally got my vision back and recognized it as Ashley, my mom's friend. "I…don't know." I muttered quietly, my voice raspy slightly. She nodded and set a tray of food next to my bed and left the room. I looked to my left slowly and saw Matthew sleeping in the hospital bed next to mine. 'Was it all…a dream?' I thought and looked at the table.

My Ultimo book with Milieu on the cover stood there, facing me with a white note on it. I grabbed them and set the book next to my side. I opened the note and silently read it.

**Go to the very last page of this book if you'd please.**

I shrugged slightly and opened the book, taking out the nose piece that helped me breathe. I could breathe fine I just didn't know why they put one on me. I did as the note said and gasped at what I saw.

Milieu stood on one page, smiling kindly. On the other page it was almost full of words inside a speech bubble that almost covered the whole page, the mark where it lead to the person speaking next to him. It was almost as if I could hear his silky voice.

**Dear Brianna and Matthew Larson, **

**You two were chosen to be a part of an experiment so dangerous that I had my doubts. But you managed to show me something that was more that moderation. It will be like nothing ever happened to the others, but they will remember you two in their spirits, where you managed to make a perfect wedge between good and evil. But alas, this won't be your only adventure. There will be many more ahead, some that you will like and some that your brother will hate. Now, after every adventure you come back from, the ones whom you deemed to have been your companions, they will leave you a gift behind for both of you. Reach under your pillows to find that gift. I wish you and your brother best of luck.**

**Warm regards, Milieu and Dunstan**

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I read the note he left permanently in the book and wiped my nose. I heard Matthew groan and I slowly sat up, looking at him. 'So, a gift is under my pillow?' I gulped and reached my hand under the flat pillow the hospital provided and my fingers brushed up against something.

I grabbed it and pulled it out, gasping at what I saw. My brown collar was in my hand, with sixteen tags with every doujis names on it. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my douji name was in the middle of Vice and Ultimo's. "Matthew, look under your pillow." I muttered, my voice cracking.

"Why?" he asked, tiredness in his voice. I ignored him but only showed him my collar. Matthew's eyes slightly widened and he did what he was told, pulling out his collar, the same thing on his.

I slowly got out of the bed and stumbled towards him. He looked up at me, tears rolling down his cheeks. I hugged him tightly and sobbed softly, remembering everything so clearly.

A few days after the incident we were back home and it was almost like normal. But, I couldn't shake that thought on what Milieu said by 'many more adventures'. I smiled as I watched Autumn and Katie run like mad around the playground. We were playing freeze tag with Austin, Matthew, and John and I was frozen. But, I still felt uncomfortable with that thought. What was gonna become of us in the future?

**Well, I hoped you all liked my story as much as I liked making it. I would love to thank all of my kind reviewers for the lovely reviews. They were very heartwarming to read. Now, stay tuned as we have an adventure with everyone's favorite blue spikey little fiend.**


End file.
